Meeting You Again
by x0emz0x
Summary: Gabriella hadn't transfered to East High. But she signs up to be an exchange student. So do Troy, Chad and Taylor. What will happen? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting You Again**

**Summary: **What if Gabriella didn't move to East High, but she went on an exchange trip for one month, meeting Troy again, and the gang for the first time? REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. If I add any of my own characters, I will say so.

**A/N: **This is my third fanfic, so it probably won't be as good as others. Review please. Also, please read and review my other stories: The Hats Go Up, and It's Not That easy. Both HSM related.

**Gabriella's POV:**

This night must have been the best night ever. I had spent the whole of my winter vacation reading my books, and going out with my mum. Then, I get forced to go to this party on New Years Eve, and I suddenly get pushed on a karaoke stage, with a gorgeous boy! I didn't want to be there at first, and it didn't seem like he wanted to either. But out of nowhere, I heard him start singing the song 'The Start Of Something New'. I saw him as he was just about to walk off, so I had to do something. So I started singing. And he stopped! He came back, and we were singing like we'd known eachother for ages. Everyone was cheering. After, we both went outside and were talking. He was so down to earth. I liked being in his company, even though I'd only known him for about 10 minutes. After the countdown to New Year, we gave eachother our phone numbers, and went to find our parents. He said he'd call the next morning. He never did.

**Troy's POV:**

On New Year's vacation, I had been playing basketball most of the time. Yes, basketball was my life. And i enjoyed it. My dad was my coach, so it was great spending a lot of time with him. But on my last night on vacation, I went to a party. I was forced to go and sing with a girl I had never met before. And I'd never even sung before! Except in my shower of course..I was freaking out. But the music started, and I started singing. Then she started. It was awesome. We must have sounded good, because everyone stopped dancing. They were looking at us. Once the music stopped, we were looking into eachother's eyes. I introduced myself, and she introduced herself..Gabriella. Not long after, she had to go. So I gave her my number, and she gave me hers. I haven't heard from her since, and I'ts been 4 months. I wonder what she's doing now.

**Dermalt High School - Gabriella. Made up**

Gabriella Montez was walking down the corridor to her next lesson - Chemistry. She had an exam, so she was reading through her book as she walked. Not that she needed to revise..she was the smartest girl in the class. As Gabriella was walking, she bumped into someone. She said 'Sorry' and saw that the person had walked off, but dropped something. It was a piece of paper. Gabriella started reading it.

'Exchange students wanted, to go to a school in New Mexico for one month. 1st May 06 - 31st June 06. Any students interested, please see the principal ASAP.'

Gabriella smiled. She thought this could be a new chance to make new friends. She noticed that she was 5 minutes late for Chemistry. Her first time ever being late for a class. Gabriella walked in, and sat down after a very boring lecture about being late for class. After Chemistry class had finished, Gabriella decided to go to the principal, and tell him about the exchange student programme. It turned out, that Gabriella was the third person to sign up. After school ended, Gabriella walked home, and told her mum about becoming an exchange student.

'So does that mean that we'll be having someone from New Mexico staying here for a month? And you'll be going over there for a month?' Gina Montez asked.

'Yes, mami. Please can I go? I've already signed up. And I think it will be a good opportunity to make new friends.' Gabriella begged.

'Okay. I suppose. But you have to phone me everyday.' Gina told her.

'Yes mami..I promise. But I don't go until the 31st May anyway, so you don't have to worry just yet.' Gabriella laughed.

**East High - Troy.**

Troy looked at the school notice board. 'Musical auditions. Ha.' He laughed at the sign up sheet. 'No one's going to be able to sign up. Sharapay and Ryan have Ms Darbus wired when it comes to school musicals.' But then, something else caught his eye. It was a flyer for exchange students. He took it off the board, and met Chad, Zeke, Jason and the other basketballers at lunch. He showed the flyer to them.

'Guys, wouldn't it be cool? We go to a school in Oregon for a month, and people from that school come here.' He told them.

'Yeah. I think we should sign up. Could show them our basketball moves.' Chad replied.

'Alright, I'll go talk to Principal Matsui after lunch. I best go and put this back on the board.' Troy said.

After lunch, Troy and Chad signed up to be exchange students. Then Taylor, the smartest girl in the year, saw the flyer. She had to sign up, so she went to the principal right away.

**A/N: I don't really like this chapter. But I just hurried it, to introduce the story. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**A/N: **So this is the second chapter. Please review! I'm going to update when I get atleast 5 reviews for this chapter.

**Gabriella's POV:**

I'm going to a school in New Mexico tomorrow. It's called East High or something like that. I'm quiet scared and nervous now. What if it's not going to be how I want it? What if no one talks to me? Oh no..What have I gotten myself into? No. I'm going to walk in there, and talk to the first person I see. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

_The next morning_

Gabriella got ready for school the next morning. She would be taking her clothes for the month to East High, and they would be kept in a locker until after school. Once school was finished for the day, she would be taking her clothes to her host family's house. It was finally time to leave. Gabriella picked all her stuff up, and her mum drove her to New Mexico and dropped her off outside school. She walked into East High, trying to find the principal's office. All of a sudden, someone accidently bumped into her. It was a girl who seemed just like Gabriella herself. Had her head in a book..Well she did, until they both bumped into eachother.

'I'm so sorry.' The girl said.

'It's alright.' Gabriella smiled.

'Are you new here? I've never seen you around before.'

'Yeah, well kind of. I'm actually staying here for a month..I'm on an exchange.' Gabriella told her.

'Really? Are you Gabriella Montez?' She asked.

'Yeah, how did you know my name?'

'Oh, sorry. I'm Taylor McKessie. You're staying with me for the month.' Taylor said.

'Oh right! I was just on my way to the principal's office now, to see if my host was there waiting for me.' Gabriella laughed.

Taylor smiled. 'Well you've met me now. Lets go put your stuff away, and then you can meet my friends.'

They went to put Gabriella's clothes in a spare locker that had been lended to her for the month. Then Gabriella was shown to Taylor's friends.

'Hi, I'm Gabriella.'

'Hi! Taylor's been so excited. She's been waiting to meet you, and so have we.' Martha said.

'Oh, well that's good.' Gabriella smiled. 'It's so nice to meet you all.'

Eventually, the bell rang and it was time for homeroom. Taylor walked with Gabriella, as they were in the same homeroom, and same classes. Taylor introduced Gabriella to Ms. Darbus, and Ms. Darbus assigned her a seat. Most people were smiling at her, but there were two people, twins if Gabriella wasn't mistaken, who had that look when you're trying to figure out something about someone. Gabriella didn't think she would be so friendly with those two. Once the whole class was settled in, Ms. Darbus asked Gabriella to stand at the front of the class and introduce herself. She was nervous, but did as she was told. A boy was talking to his friends, while Gabriella walked to the front. She started to talk.

'Hi. I'm Gabriella Montez.' The boy's face turned to look straight forward. _It couldn't be her, could it? _He thought. Gabriella noticed him, and was staring right at him. _It Is! I can't believe it. _He thought. Gabriella continued to speak. 'I live in Oregon with my mum, and I decided to come on this exchange, hoping it would be a good chance to make new friends.' She was still staring right at him, but she saw that the whole classe's eyes were on her, so decided to break the stare. 'I'm staying here with Taylor, who I met, while on the way to the principal's office, by bumping into her.' Gabriella and Taylor laughed. 'She was very kind, and I hope we'll get to become good friends.' Gabriella finished her speech, and sat down, walking past the basketballer, him looking right at her. Once homeroom was finished, it was time for first period. Then, scond period. Finally, after what seemed like ages, it was lunch. This could be Gabriella's chance to see Troy Bolton again. The boy she thought she would never see again since that night on Winter vacation. Taylor was watching Gabriella as her eyes scanned the cafeteria.

'Gabriella, what's up?' Taylor asked.

'Oh, call me Gabi.' Gabriella replied. 'Nothing's up, why?'

'Ok, well you're just looking round the whole cafeteria, not eating your lunch.' Taylor replied.

'Oh yeah, sorry..I was just..umm..looking to see how the school is, and how the people are.' Gabriella said, turning round to eat her food and disappointed that Troy wasn't in the cafeteria.

'Oh, well the school's like any other school to be honest.' Taylor laughed.

'I can see that.' Said Gabriella, laughing aswell. 'Have you notice that we're talking like we've known eachother for ages? And we've only known eachother for what? A few hours.'

'Yeah, it's great isn't it? I mean, you're the one person who I've been talking to the most throughout the day here, than I do with any other one of my friends.'

'Aw wow. Well you can tell me anything Taylor.' Gabriella smiled.

'Oh, call me Tay. It's much easier and quicker.' Taylor said.

'Ok, will do.' Said Gabriella.

After a few more hours, it was time to go home. Gabriella and Taylor walked to Taylor's house, as she didn't live too far from the school. Mrs and Mr McKessie were very friendly to Gabriella, treating her like another daughter. The two new friends walked upstairs to talk about Gabriella's first day at East High.

**A/N: So that's the second chapter. hope you like it! I'm not sure if I'm going to have Troy and Gabriella finally talking in the next chapter, or the one after that, give me your oppinions please. 5 reviews and I'll update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N: **I know I said I wasn't going to update unless I got 5 reviews, but I'm really bored because it's a Sunday, so I'm updating! Lol.

Taylor and Gabriella were in Taylor's bedroom.

'So, Gabi. How was your day?' Taylor asked.

'Oh, it was cool. I'm glad you introduced me to your friends. They seem nice.'

'Yeah, they're great. I was sure you'd get along with them' Taylor smiled.

'Tay, I was wondering..'

'..Wondering what?'

'If you knew Troy Bolton.' Gabriella finished.

'Yeah, I know him, why?' Taylor asked.

'Oh! Well I thought I saw him today at school.'

'Ohh..That's why you were looking around the cafeteria then?'

'Yeah.' Gabriella replied.

'Oh right. How did you meet then?' Taylor asked.

'We were on holiday, on New Years. And we met at a party.' Gabriella blushed.

'Aww Gabi, don't blush! Do you like him then?' Taylor asked..happy that she was getting some gossip.

'I don't know. I mean, we got pushed onto a karaoke stage. And we started singing..'

'Troy?? Singing?!?' Taylor asked, surprised.

'Yeah. And then after, we went outside to talk for a bit, and then the clock counted down to the New Year, and we both went to say Happy New Year to our parents. I didn't see him again.'

'Aww bless ya. Hmm..I wouldn't think a lunkhead basketball boy would be your type.'

'Basketball?' Gabriella asked, confused.

'Yeah, he's the captain of our school's basketball team.' Taylor said.

'Oh, right.' Gabriella said, upset.

'What's up, Gabi?'

'Oh, nothing. I think we better get some sleep. I'm feeling a bit tired now.'

'Yeah, alright.' Taylor said.

The next morning, Gabriella and Taylor got ready, and walked to school. Taylor had an idea. She decided that she'd get Troy and Gabriella together, so they could talk. So when it was time for homeroom, Taylor made sure to put Gabriella near Troy. Gabriella sat down in the seat, and Taylor sat in her normal seat. The bell rang, and Ms. Darbus came in.

'Good morning class. Cell phones are to be turned off, and put in your bags. Anyone with a cellphone out, will have it confiscated, and be put in a detention!' Ms. Darbus said.

'Mr Bolton and Mr Danforth. How nice of you to join us at this time.' Ms Darbus said, as Troy and Chad walked in 5 minutes late.

'Sorry, Miss. We had a quick practice in the gym.' Troy responded, while sitting down.

Ms. Darbus gave the boys a lecture, and then went on to the normal announcements. Gabriella wasn't really listening. She'd noticed that Taylor had put her near Troy, and gave Taylor a sour look, while Taylor smiled innocently. Gabriella turned to look at Troy. Troy could feel someone looking at him, so he turned around to see. Gabriella quickly put her head down, hoping he wouldn't catch her. He caught her, and smiled. Taylor noticed that. _They so like eachother. _She thought. It was time for first class, and Taylor rushed out, in order to leave Gabriella to walk on her own. Or, with Troy. Troy caught up with Gabriella just as he saw her leaving the room.

'Hey!' Troy said.

'Hey yourself.' Gabriella replied, smiling.

'I can't believe this. Have you moved to Alberquerque then?'

'No, I'm on an exchange. And I'm lost.' Gabriella said.

'Oh. Wait a minute, are you from Oregon?' Troy asked, while walking to their next class..Chemistry.

'Yeah, how did you know?'

'Me and my best mate Chad have signed up for the exchange too. We're going to Oregon next month.'

'Oh, cool. So I guess we're going to be seeing a lot of eachother then.' Gabriella smiled.

'Yeah I guess so.' Troy said, smiling back.

'Hmm..So why didn't you call me?'

'What?' Troy asked, confused.

'You said you'd call me. That day at the ski lodge. You said you'd call me the next day.'

'Oh no. I'm so sorry. I completely forgot! We had to leave early, so I was busy packing and stuff.'

'Oh right.' Gabriella said.

'I really am sorry, Gabriella. I've been thinking about you a lot, you know.' Troy said.

'Really? I've been thinking about you too. And what's this I hear, you being on the basketball team?'

'Yeah, I'm captain.' Troy said proudly. 'How did you know?'

'Taylor told me.' Gabriella said.

'Taylor??'

'Mckessie. I'm staying at her house for the month.'

'Oh, right. Cool!' Troy said, just as they entered the Chemistry lab. Troy sat with Chad, and Gabriella found a space next to Taylor. Taylor smiled at her.

'So, how did it go?' She asked.

'Thanks for leaving me with him.' Gabriella said sarcastically.

'Oh, it's alright.' Taylor said, not noticing the sarcasm in her friend's voice.

'Taylor! I was being sarcastic!'

'Ohh. Why? I thought you wanted to talk to him.'

'Yeah I did.' Gabriella said.

Soo..What did you talk about?' Taylor asked.

'Erm..Nothing really.' Gabriella blushed.

'Yeah, sure it's nothing. You're blushing again, Gabi! Come on, tell me.'

'It wasn't anything really. I told him that I was on the exchange, and he said he'd signed up for it aswell. Him and Chad.' Gabriella said, as Taylor rolled her eyes.

'Ugh, Chad.' Taylor said.

'What's up with Chad?'

'Oh, you know. He's just another lunkhead basketball guy. Carry on.' Taylor said.

'Okay then..Erm..Yeah, and then I asked him why he didn't call me the next day, because he said he would. And he said he got really busy and stuff. And then he said that he's been thinking about me a lot.' Gabriella continued, blushing even harder. 'And then I said..'

'You said what?' Taylor asked.

'That I've been thinking about him a lot too.'

'Awww! That is so cute!' Taylor smiled. Gabriella started blushing again.

'Yeah. Well anyway, I think we better get started on our work, Tay.'

'Yeah.' Taylor replied.

**Meanwhile, at Troy's and Chad's table.**

'Yo dude. What's up?' Chad asked.

'Nothing man.' Troy said.

'Yeah, right. That's why you've been quiet all lesson, and you've been staring at that girl for the past 10 minutes.'

'Oh.'

'So, who is she then? I heard she's on the exchange.' Chad said.

'Yeah, she is. We met at a New Years party at that ski lodge I went to with my parents.'

'Oh right. Have you spoke to her since she's been here then?'

'Yeah. We were talking on the way to class.' Troy said.

'Cool. So, dude, do you like her?'

'What?' Troy asked.

'Do you like her?' Chad asked.

'Why does it matter if I like her or not?'

'Well, shes hanging with that decathalon girl. What's her name? Taylor I think.' Chad said.

'Yeah, and..?' Troy asked.

'Yeah, so that means that she'll probably end up becoming all like..braniacy while she's here.'

'Yeah, I suppose.' Troy said, looking at Gabriella again. _If only my friends would understand.._ Troy thought.

**A/N: So this is the next chapter. I'm gonna try and get at least one of my stories finished by the beginning of March. So I'll be updating about twice a week. Please review! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Nada is owned by me

**A/N:** So yeah, next chapter! Review please!

It was the next day of school, and Troy made Chad wait with him outside the school, waiting for Gabriella and Taylor. He needed to talk to Gabriella. Finally, the two girls turned up. Chad had finally noticed why he'd been made to wait for so long. He sighed. _What's up with Troy, man? He's started to like a braniac. Something's up. _

'Hey man, I'm gonna go.' Chad said.

'What? No. Stay here with me.' Troy said.

'Why? You're gonna be chatting to Gabriella.'

'Yeah, you can talk to Taylor.' Troy said. Chad sighed, but agreed.

Gabriella smiled and waved at Troy. The two guys walked up to the girls. Taylor sighed, and so did Chad. They both didn't understand what was going on. _I've never even spoke the the basketballers or cheerleaders before, and now I'm gonna have to hang with them for a WHOLE month? _Taylor thought.

'So Gabi, how are you?' Troy asked.

'I'm good, you?' Gabriella said, suddenly getting nervous.

Troy smiled, noticing her nervousness. 'Good thanks. I thought we could talk before school starts, coz we didn't really get a lot of time to talk yesterday.'

'Yeah, okay.' Gabriella smiled. She didn't think he'd still want to talk to her, as he was always with her friends. _He must be different. _She thought.

Troy noticed her smiling. 'What ya smiling about?' He asked.

'You.' Gabriella said, blushing.

'Me? Why me?' Troy asked.

'Because we're talking. When I came here, and I noticed you, I didn't think you'd talk to me, because of all your friends.'

'Oh.' Troy looked down. 'Well, yeah. My friends probably don't like the idea. But you're my friend. That night we met at the ski lodge was great.'

Gabriella smiled. 'Oh, okay.'

The bell went, and the four went to homeroom. Gabriella and Taylor sat nexto to eachother, and Troy and Chad sat next to eachother. Gabriella smiled at Taylor. Taylor looked confused.

'Why are you smiling?' She asked.

'Ha..So how were you and Chad?' Gabriella asked.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, you two were left to talk. What did you talk about?' Gabriella asked.

'We didn't talk actually.' Taylor said.

'What, why? You're so boring!' Gabriella shouted, a bit too loud.

'Shhh!' Taylor said. 'And I'm not boring. I just don't talk to the basketballers. We have nothing in common. I just don't mix with them.'

'Oh right.' Gabriella said.

'Yeah. I don't know how you and Troy talk. I really don't get what you talk about.'

'Oh, well we had a moment at that ski lodge, and we got on well. I guess it's just chemistry.' Gabriella said.

Taylor snorted. 'What's that for?' Gabriella asked. Taylor nodded her head over to Troy's direction, and Gabriella saw that Troy was looking right at her, Chad wondering what's going on. 'Oh. But, Tay, I don't get what you were saying you don't mix with them. Does that mean I don't either? Does it mean that I don't even mix with Troy that much?'

Taylor shrugged her shoulders. 'Gabi, I don't know. You both seem to get on great. But now, I'm not sure if it's a good idea for you both.'

'Why? Is it because I'm more of a brainy girl? And hes the basketball captain?' Gabriella asked, suddenly getting angry.

'Well, yeah. People are gonna find out soon about your behaviour towards eachother, and the school will go mental.'

'Well why were you trying to get us together yesterday? Why did you make me sit next to him?' Gabriella asked.

'I don't know, Gabi. I just thought you wanted to talk. I did'nt think you'd become quite close like you are now. I thought you'd talk once, and not speak again.' Taylor said.

'Oh right. Well, I'm sorry Tay. But Troy's a good friend to me. I know we've only spoke a few times since we first met, but I can tell it's something special. I can tell him everything that I tell you. He'e like another best friend.' Gabriella said.

'Oh.' Taylor's face dropped. 'Okay, Gabi. I'm sorry. If you really care about him, then I'll forget about it. But I don't want you trying to set me up with Danforth over there.' She said.

'Okay, deal.' Gabriella smiled.

**A/N: I don't really like this chapter, but I just wanted to put in a bit about Taylor and Chad not liking Gabriella and Troy being close friends, so it's kind of like the movie. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N: **So this is the next chapter. If you're reading this, make sure you review please.

It was the end of school, and Taylor and Gabriella walked to Taylor's house. Gabriella suddenly felt the urge to phone Troy, as she'd only spoke to him at school. She found him in her phonebook, and pressed theg green button. No one answered. _Hmm..Where is he? _She wondered. She decided that she'd phone him again later. She went into the living room, and sat down with Taylor, who was watching TV.

'What were ya doing out in the hallway then?' Taylor asked.

'Oh, I tried to phone Troy. But he didn't answer.' Gabriella said.

'Hmm..Try phoning him again later. He'll probably be out.' Taylor said.

'Yeah, I'll phone him again in like an hour or so.'

The two girls sat there watching TV, and flicking through the music channels, trying to find good songs. They figured out hey both had basically the same taste in music, which was good. An hour and a half went by, and Gabriella dialed Troy's number again. He picked up.

'Hey, Gabi.'

'Hey, Troy. How did you know it was me?' Gabriella asked.

'The picture I took of you at the ski lodge.' Troy said.

Gabriella smiled. 'Oh yeah, I forgot about that. So how are you?'

'I'm good, you?' Troy asked.

'Yeah, I'm good. Me and Tay are just watching TV. Why didn't you pick up your phone before?'

'Oh, sorry. My dad wanted me to do a little basketball one-on-one with him outside,'

'Oh, right. So your dad's the coach then?' Gabriella asked.

'Yep.' Troy said.

'Isn't it a little weird or hard?'

'Well kind of. He makes me practice a little harder. But I suppose that's what your parent would do. You're parents want the best for you.'

Gabriella nodded, even though he couldn't see her. 'Yeah, I guess. Hmm, well I'm gonna go now. I think Tay's getting bored without me haha.' Gabriella laughed. 'I just wanted to phone ya to see how you were.'

'Oh, alright. Thanks for phoning, Gabs. It's nice to hear from ya outside school. I'll see ya tomorrow.' Troy said, hanging up.

Gabriella smiled. _It's nice to hear from me. _She repeated that over and over in her head. Taylor noticed her friend smiling, but decided to leave her to it, and ask her later. Afterhours of watching TV and talking, the two went upstairs to get ready for bed.

'So, why were you smiling after your phone call to 'Mr Lunkhead Basketball Man?'

'Oh, he just said that it was nice to hear from me outside school.' Gabriella smiled.

'Oh right. I thought it would be more juicy than that!' Taylor said.

Gabriella laughed. 'Well, Tay. I don't think you'll be getting any juicy gossip, because I'm only here for a month.'

'Hmm..Okay.' Taylor said, before falling asleep.

_The next day._

Gabriella woke up, and looked at the clock. It was 7.45. They had 15 minutes to get to school. She woke Taylor up, and the girls rushed around, getting ready. It was 8.00 before they walked out of the front door. The two girls walked as fast as they could, and ended up getting to East High at 8.10. They walked into homeroom, and had a lecture by Ms. Darbus before being allowed to sit down. Once they'd sat down, Gabriella looked at Troy, who smiled. She smiled back, and turned to listen to the morning announcements. The warning bell went for first period, and everyone walked out of the classroom, and to their next lessons. Gabriella, Taylor, Chad and Troy had Chemistry, so Gabriella walked with Taylor, and Troy with Chad. After 30 minutes of working, Gabriella felt something on her head. She looekd at the floor, and there was a scrunched up piece of paper. She picked it up, and read:

_Gabriella,_

_Meet me by the Maths classroom after this lesson._

_Love, Troy._

Gabriella smiled once she'd read it. She looked at Troy, and smiled at him. She read the last part over again. _Love Troy._ This first week had been amazing. She'd grown so close to Troy. She was so grateful for that night at the ski lodge. If they hadn't met then, and she still came on this exchange, she probably wouldn't have said a single word to Troy, or any of the basketballers. Taylor was right. She had nothing in common with the basketballers or cheerleaders. But Troy was different. They shared something special. Gabriella didn't know what that something special was, but she knew that whatever it was, she wasn't going to forgeth these 2 months she's gonna be sharing with him. The warning bell sounded, and Gabriella told Taylor she was going to be a bit late to English. Taylor nodded, and walked off. Gabriella headed over to the Maths room, where Troy was waiting. He smiled at her.

'Hey.' He said.

'Hey. Thanks for throwing a piece of paper at my head.' Gabriella laughed.

'Ha. Well I was calling your name, and you didn't answer. So I thought I'd throw it at you.' He laughed.

'Okay. Why did you want to meet me here?'

'Oh, I just wanted to talk to you. We've hardly had any time to talk to eachother without our friends in the way.'

'Oh, alright.' Gabriella smiled. 'Lets walk and talk. I don't want to be too late for English. I've been late for homeroom already.'

Troy laughed. 'Yeah, Darbus usually gives detention for people being late.'

'Well I guess I'm a lucky one, then aren't I?' Gabriella smiled.

They finally got to the English classroom, and once they entered, the class looked up. Chad and Taylor both gave their friends questioning glances, as Troy and Gabriella sat next to them. Gabriella smiled at Taylor, and started to work. Once it was time for lunch, Troy walked up to the table where Gabriella and Taylor were sitting. He whispered something in Gabriella's ear, and walked off.

'What was that about?' Taylor asked.

'He said to meet him and Chad at Starbucks tonight at 8. And he said you can come aswell.'

'I can come? Nah, Gabs. I think I'll stay at home.'

'Tay, come please. I don't wanna be stuck with the two of them.' Gabriella pleaded.

'Oh, alright. But don't expect me to talk to Danforth.' Taylor said.

Gabriella smiled. She always got her own way.

**A/N: So that's the chapter finished. I'll update again either tomorrow or Tuesday. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N:** So this is the next chapter. If you're reading this, make sure you review please.

It was time to go home, and Taylor and Gabriella walked to Taylor's house. Gabriella was smiling all the way to the house. She was going to be able to spend a proper few hours with Troy. She hadn't even been able to do that at the skit lodge because they both wen to go see their parents. And at school, they always had their friends with them, so it was hard to have even 30 minutes of talking time. She walked into the house, and decided to have a shower. After a 30 minute shower, Gabriella was stuck. She didn't know what to wear. She figured she'd have to ask Taylor. Taylor wasn't much help. Even though Gabriella spent ages asking, the most advice Taylor could give was, 'I don't know.' _It's so good to have a friend who's full of advice. _Gabriella thought, laughing. Gabriella figured that Taylor wasn't giving her advice because she still wasn't keen on the thought of them both going out with the two lunkhead basketball guys of East High. It was now 5pm, and Gabriella still had to figure out what to wear, do her make-up, and hair. She walked up the stairs, and went into Taylor's bedroom. She looked in her suitcase, which was full of the most amount of clothes she could force in there. After 10 minutes, Taylor walked in, and stood there, stunned.

'What are you doing, girl?' Taylor asked, noticing the huge pile of clothes on her bedroom floor.

'Trying to find something to wear, seeing as you won't help me.' Gabriella smiled.

'Oh, okay, I'll help!' Taylor said, smiling.

After 15 minutes of looking through the pile of clothes, and Gabriella trying clothes on, they were both happy with the look. Gabriella was wearing white skinny jeans, with silver slip-on shoes, a black and grey dress-like top, and she had a white jacket type thing, which came up to her belly button. Taylor whistled.

'Gabs, you look great! She said.

Gabriella smiled. 'Ha. Well now I need to do my make-up and hair.' She turned to look at Taylor again. 'And you, Miss. You need to get ready.'

'What's wrong with what I'm wearing?' Taylor asked, confused.

'Tay! We're going out with two guys. Wear something like me.' Gabriella smiled.

Taylor sighed. 'Why are you trying to set me up with Danforth?'

'Did I ever mention setting you up with him?' Gabriella asked, smiling.

Taylor now knew that she'd been beat. 'Oh, fine! I'll change, but only for you.' With that, she stomped off to the other side of her room, looking through her wardrobe, while Gabriella was at the dressing table, sorting out her make-up. She decided to go for a more natural look, just putting on mascara, eyeliner and a bit of lipgloss. Taylor had gone into the bathroom to put her clothes on, and once she came back in, Gabriella was happy.

'Tay, that's more like it! I think we're ready to go.' Gabriella smiled.

Taylor looked at her watch. 'Gabs, i'ts only 7.'

'Oh yeah. Hmm..Lets go and watch TV then, until it's time to leave.'

They both went downstairs, and soon Mr and Mrs McKessie came through the door. The girls told them they were going out with some friends, and they were told to be back at 11, as it's a school night. Taylor was surprised that they were allowed out that late on a school night. If Gabriella wasn't staying with Taylor, then she'd probably only be allowed out until about 9.30 or 10. But Taylor could tell that her parents had warmed to Gabriella. Who wouldn't? Gabriella was a person who cared about everyone else, no matter who they were and what they thought of her. Finally, after what seemed like hours, it was time to leave. The two girls walked out the door, and were about ot shut it when Mr McKessie offered to drive them there, as to 'not spoil their outfits.' Taylor and Gabriella smiled, and said thanks once they got there. They were 5 minutes early, so were talking, and didn't realise that Chad and Troy had come over to them. Chad wasn't looking very happy, and Taylor was having a laugh with Gabriella until she noticed Chad. 'Hi.' was all they could say to eachother. Troy and Gabriella just looked at eachother. They walked into Starbucks, floowed by Chad and Taylor, who were each walking so that there was at least 5 steps between them both.

'So..' Troy said, as they all sat down.

'Sooo..' Gabriella replied. 'What do you want to talk about?'

'I don't know.' Troy said, laughing. Trying to hide his nervousness.

Gabriella laughed. 'Well this is fun.' She looked over at their two best friends. 'It looks like they're having fun aswell.' She rolled her eyes.

Troy laughed and looked at them. Taylor was fiddling with her nails, and Chad was staring out of the window. 'They're so stubborn. They won't even talk.' Troy whispered.

'Yeah, you're right.' Gabriella said.

The few hours went on with talk of random stuff between Gabriella and Troy. Chad and Taylor ocassionally talking with them. It was 10.30, and Gabriella told Troy that her and Taylor have to go to Taylor's in 30 minutes. Troy's face dropped, and told her that the time had gone so quickly. Hereached out for her hand, and she held it. Both of them were smiling. Taylor's eyes widened at the sight. It looked like she was happy for her friend. Chad's eyes widened aswell, but not for the same reason. He still didn't think Troy and Gabriella were a good thing. But Taylor might have seemed to be changing her mind. 20 minutes had gone, and Taylor and Gabriella had to go home. They all stood up to leave, and before they went seperate ways, Troy kissed Gabriella on the cheek. Gabriella smiled, said goodnight, and her and Taylor went one way, while Troy and Chad went the other. _This night was amazing. _Gabriella thought.

**A/N: Right, so that's this chapter done. Yeah, I know it's a bit short, but I'll make a longer one the next time I update! It might be tomorrow after school, so keep checking.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**A/N:** So this is the next chapter. If you're reading this, make sure you review please.

Once the two girls got to Taylor's house, Gabriella gave Taylor the biggest evil ever. Taylor was scared. _What's she angry about? _She thought. Taylor followed Gabriella up the stairs, and into her bedroom, finding Gabriella sitting on Taylor's bed. Once Taylor closed the door, Gabriella narrowed her eyes at Taylor again. Taylor gave Gabriella a confused face, while Gabriella ignored it.

'Gabs, what's up? Taylor asked.

'You.'

'Me? What have I done?'

'Well, you and Chad.' Gabriella said.

'Oh, don't start this again.' Taylor said.

Gabriella laughed. 'I'm not starting anything, Tay. It's just that you're both so stubborn. Troy told me that tonight, and I actually figured out that you both are.'

'Stubborn? What do you mean? I'm not stubborn.' Taylor said, sitting down next to Gabriella.

'You're not stubborn? Haha. You and Chad won't even talk.'

'Yeah, because we don't have anything in common. I told you that. He's the basketballer..I'm the maths girl. If it wasn't for you coming on this exchange, I wouldn't have been anywhere near him.' Taylor said.

'Oh, Tay. You've got to have something in common. If you don't know what it is yet, you'll find out soon. I'm gonna get ready for bed.' Gabriella said, as she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Taylor sat there on her bed. _Is she right? _She thought. _No, she can't be. Me and lunkhead basketball guy, Danforth have something in common? Oh please! _Taylor said, not noticing herself laughing. Gabriella walked in, and saw Taylor laughing. She gave her a confused look, and just shrugged it off, and got her pyjamas on. Once Taylor had brushed her teeth and put on her pyjamas, she got into the double bed. 5 minutes later, both of them were asleep.

The next day, the girls woke up with 20 minutes to get ready for school. Yes, they were going to be late for school again. They both rushed around the house, looking for their school stuff, and Gabriella didn't have enough time to put on any make-up. Not that she needed it, but she thought she did. Eventually, they'd found everything they needed, and left for school. They didn't get to East High until 8.15. Troy laughed at them as they walked into homeroom. Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him, and he stopped laughing. Chad started laughing then, which Troy hit him on the shoulder for. Homeroom ended, and it was time for 1st period. Gabriella and Taylor walked to English, while Chad and Troy walked together. Once the four stepped into the classroom, they sat down in their normal seats. However, when the teacher walked in, he announced that he'd assigned everyone different seats, as he wanted the class to mix more. Much to Chad's and Taylor's dislike.

The class got moved around, and as Taylor and Chad hadn't hoped, they didn't get put next to eachother. Although, Taylor got put next to Troy, and Chad got put next to Gabriella. As much as Troy and Gabriella wanted to sit next to eachother, they were happy with the seating arrangements, as it would give eachother a chance to try and bond with eachother's best friend. Taylor and Troy were only two seats behind Gabriella and Chad, so they could talk quite easily. Once the class was told to sit down, Chad smiled at Gabriella, although she knew it was a fake smile. She didn't mind though. She'd have a few weeks to try and bond with Chad, and to see how much him and Taylor had in common...

**A/N: So that's that chapter. I might update again tomorrow, so keep your eyes peeled! If not, then it will be Friday probably. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**A/N:** So this is the next chapter. Review please.

After the lesson had ended, Troy hung back to talk to Gabriella, while Chad walked off to meet the other basketballers, and Taylor went to see her decathalon friends. While walking up to him, Gabriella didn't have a smile on her face, neither did Troy.

'So, how was it?' Troy asked.

'Oh, ya know. Boring' Gabriella said.

Troy laughed. 'Do you think this is gonna work? Us two sitting next to eachother's friends?'

'I don't know, Troy. But we've still got two weeks to try.'

Troy smiled. 'Good, atleast you still wanna go through with it.'

'Course I do. Them two just need to realise what they have in common, and then they'll decide that us two are a good thing.' Gabriella said.

'We're a good thing?' Troy smiled again. 'Aww, Gabi.'

Gabriella blushed. 'Well, you know.' She looked at her watch. 'Oh, we better get going to class. We're late.'

Troy laughed. 'Ha, Miss Montez. How many times have you been late to a class this week? And you're not even a permanant student!'

'Yeah.' Gabriella laughed, as she started walking to their next class, Troy following.

Once they got to the classroom, everyone was sitting down, and the teacher was already talking. Their teahcer shook his head at the two of them as they walked through the door, and they both sat down in their seats. Taylor wasn't very happy, but Gabriella just smiled. After a few minutes, Gabriella decided to say something to her.

'So, how was the lesson?' She asked, smiling.

Taylor just looked at her, and then turned her head back to the teacher.

'Oh, come on, Tay. It couldn't have been that bad.'

'Gabi, I know you and Troy didn't plan me to be sitting next to him, and Chad to be sitting next to you, but I don't like it. We didn't talk at all. How about you and Chad?' Taylor asked.

'Oh. No, we didn't talk either. He gave me a fake smile as he sat down, but that was it.'

The two didn't talk for the rest of the lesson. They just concentrated on schoolwork, while Gabriella was trying to figure out a way to help Taylor and Chad out. Soon enough it was lunch, and everyone sat at their normal tables. Troy walked up to where Taylor and Gabriella were sitting, and asked them to join the basketballers. Gabriella accepted, but Taylor didn't. Taylor stayed put. Gabriella sighed as she walked over to the table with Troy. The team were confused about why Gabriella was sitting with them, but they chose to ignore it. Troy and Gabriella were talking and laughing through most of lunch. After about 10 minutes, Taylor had had enough of watching her friend laughing with him, so she decided to walk up and sit with them.

Chad looked at her, and she turned away from him. She tapped Gabriella on the shoulder, to tell her that she'd sat with them, and was left sitting there talking to no one. Eventually, Chad started to talk. Once Gabriella heard Chad's voice, she turned away from Troy to Taylor and Chad, and smiled back at Troy. Their best friends were talking. Maybe not as much as Gabriella and Troy were, but they were still talking. She carried on talking to Troy, until the bell rang. Gabriella and Taylor had History, and Chad and Troy had basketball practice, so Gabriella and Troy said their goodbyes, and walked to their classes. While walking to History, Gabriella and Taylor didn't say a word to eachother. Gabriela didn't want to ask about her and Chad just yeat, incase she'd start getting stressy. After 20 minutes in History, Gabriella decided to bring it up.

'So, it seemed like you were having fun at lunch then.' Gabriella said, not lifting her head up from her work.

Taylor shrugged. 'It was alright.'

'It was alright? Oh, Tay. You know you were having a blast.'

'Alright, it was a bit better than alright, but I wasn't having a blast.'

Gabriella smiled, and muttered under her breath. 'Stubborn.'

**A/N: So that's the next chapter. Review please. I'll probably update again tomorrow, coz it's a Friday, so I'll have longer time to write the chapter. I might even write two chapters tomorrow. Make sure you review please! Also, tell me what you wanna see in the next few chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N: **So this is the next chapter. Review please. I know I said I was going to update on Friday, but I went out for a bit with my friends, and I forgot lol. So I'm updating now! I've only got like 30 minutes until I have to go to bed, because of school tomorrow, so it might be quite short. But when I update again, which will def be sometime in the week, I'll make sure the chapter is longer.

After school, Taylor and Gabriella were walking to Taylor's house. Gabriella had been wanting to go out with Troy tonight, and she'd been begging Taylor to come aswell, and she'd invite Chad. Taylor kept on refusing, but Gabriella kept on at her, not even sure if Chad would want to go anyway. They finally got to Taylor's house, and walked upstairs. Once they'd got into Taylor's bedroom, Gabriella started begging and pleading again.

'Come, on Tay.' Gabriella said.

'No.' Taylor said. Plain and simple.

'You're so stubborn!'

'I'm not stubborn! Where'd you get that from?' Taylor asked.

'Oh, course you're not stubborn.' Gabriella laughed. 'You know you were having fun at lunch, and you won't even come out tonight.'

Taylor sighed. 'Yes, I had fun Gabs. But I don't feel like hanging out with Chad unless it's at school.'

'Ahh! So you don't mind hanging out with Chad!' Gabriella smiled. She'd caught her friend out.

'I didn't mean that! I meant erm..'

'Erm.. what, Tay?' Gabriella asked, still smiling.

It took Taylor about a minute ot think of what to say. 'I meant that I HAVE to hang out with Chad at school, because you hang out with him now, with Troy.'

'Yeah, but you don't have to hang out with him at school just because I do. You have other friends.'

'Yeah I do. But us two have grown so close these few weeks. I can tell ya anything. You're like my best friend. And I've never had a best friend.' Taylor said.

'Aww, Tay.' Gabriella smiled. 'But anyway, yeah so come out tonight. It will be fun! You don't have to talk to Chad, you can still talk to me.'

'Oh, alright then.' Taylor said, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. 'But you dare try and set me and Danforth up tonight, and I'll kill you.'

Gabriella laughed. 'Okay, Tay. I'll phone Troy now.'

Taylor stayed sitting on her bed while Gabriella stood up and phoned Troy, pacing the room as she was talking. Troy had agreed to go out, and had agreed to phone Chad. Once Gabriella got off the phone, she told Taylor that they weren't sure if Chad was going, but she had to come anyway. Taylor didn't know whether to go, because if Chad didn't go, she'd be on her own with the two 'lovebirds', which she didn't really want. She didn't want to be a third wheel. But, if Chad did go, then they'd probably have no choice, but to talk to eachother. Which is not what she wanted..is it?

_Later that night._

It was now 6.pm, and the girls were meeting Troy and maybe Chad in an hour. They hadn't got ready earlier, because they didn't want to seem too dressed up. Well, Gabriella didn't anyway. Taylor didn't want to dress up at all. But, that's how Gabriella was. Even though she wasn't the most popular girl at school, she loved dressing up and going out. Most people at school wouldn't have guessed it, but she was very outgoing. She also liked to stay in and do her homework in peace and quiet. Gabriella and Taylor had got changed, Gabriella in some dirtywash jeans with holes in, red dolly shoes and a red dress-like top (she loved those tops, and tried to keep up with fashion, but also loved wearing her own type of fashion, not always following the trends.), and Taylor in some grey skinny jeans, white flip flop shoes and a white and black t-shirt. Gabriella smiled at how different her friend looked, than how she did at school.

By the time they'd gotten ready, it was 6.40. It would take them about 15 minutes to walk to where they were going, which was the cinema. Definately NOT Taylor's choice of a night out with Chad, but she had no choice as she'd agreed to go before Gabriella announced where they'd be going. She'd made a note to herself that she'd ask where they were going next time they were going out. If Taylor decided to go out again. The girls walked to the cinema, and a few minutes later, Troy came round the corner. Taylor's face lightened up, when she didn't see Chad. But a few steps behind, Chad Danforth came. Her smile then turned to a frown. Gabriella laughed at her, and winked as she walked in with Troy.

They had decided to watch the film 'Pulse', which the girls weren't very keen to watch, but they agreed anyway. Troy and Gabriella sat in front of Chad and Taylor, who wer sitting so there was a seat in between them. Troy and Gabriella rolled their eyes at how pathetic they both were. Soon, the film started getting quite jumpy, and Troy and Gabriella were as close as they could get, one of Troy's arms round Gabriella's neck, and the other on her knee. Surprisingly, Taylor had moved up a seat so her and Cad were sitting right next to eachother. Although they weren't as close as Troy and Gabriella, they both seemed to be enjoying themselves.

The movie ended, and it was now 8.45 once they walked out of the cinema. Taylor had asked Gabriella if they could leave straight away, to which Gabriella reluctantly agreed to, as she'd basically forced Taylor to come. Troy and Gabriella reluctantly said bye to eachother, Troy kissing Gabriella on the cheek, whereas Taylor and Chad smiled and waved bye. Gabriella smiled at this. There had been _some _improvement.

**A/N: So that's that. Like I said, I have to go to bed soon lol, so I'll definately try and make the next few chapters longer. Review please. Also, tell me if you'd want Chad and Taylor to start to like eachother as more than friends. If you do, then do you want it to be in the next few chapters? Or shall I wait until they go on the exchange to Oregon, at Gabriella's school? If you want to wait until then, that will be in probably about 4 chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N: **So, yeah..this is the next chapter. I might update again tomorrow. If not, then it will probably be Sunday. Review please.

The next day at school, everything was normal. Troy and Gabriella were talking and laughing at the lunch table, and Chad and Taylor just kept on catching glances of eachother. They still didn't like how close their two best friends had got in the last 3 weeks, but they had no choice but to accept it. Taylor had been trying to interrupt Troy's and Gabriella's conversation so she could talk to Gabriella for a bit. But it was no use. They were having a deep conversation about something, which Taylor couldn't really hear because of the noise of the cafeteria. She decided to talk to Chad instead. A last resort.

'Hey, Chad.'

'Hey, you alright?' Chad asked.

'Yeah, I'm good. Just been trying to talk to Gabriella, but it's no use.' Taylor said.

Chad looked over at Troy and Gabriella and nodded. 'Yeah, I can see what you mean. Troy's hooked on that girl man.'

Taylor laughed. 'Yeah. They've only known eachother for what? 5 months or something. And they've seemed to get so close in these last 3 weeks.

Chad nodded again. 'Yeah, man. What's he gonna do when we leave Oregon?'

Taylor suddenly figured out that she'd probably lose touch with Gabriella then, aswell. 'Yeah, and I'll probably never see Gabi again.'

'Nah, I doubt that would happen. You two are so close, and even if you do suddenly lose touch, Troy and Gabriella would probably keep in touch, so you'll see her.'

Taylor smiled at how understanding he was being. She'd never thought this of Chad. She'd always thought of him at the lunkhead basketball man, always caring about himself and no one else. The bell went, and they all walked to class, which was English. As usual, Gabriella and Taylor sat next to eachother, while Chad and Troy sat next to eachother. While they were all being lectured by the teacher, everyone was talking, not taking any notice. Not that the teacher noticed.

'So, were you having fun talking?' Taylor asked.

'Huh?' Gabriella asked, confused.

'Talking to Troy. I was trying to talk to you, but you weren't listening.'

'Oh, sorry Tay.' Gabriella said.

'Nah, it's alright. Me and Chad had a conversation.'

Gabriella's face lit up. 'You and Chad?'

'Yes, me and Chad. But don't be getting anmore ideas missy.' Taylor said, smiling.

'Oohh, you're smiling now. What did ya talk about?'

'Oh, you know, just stuff. And we were talking about you and Troy, and Oregon.' Taylor said.

'Oh right. Anything interesting?' Gabriella asked.

'Not really. I was just worried that me and you were gonna lose touch when we leave Oregon and come back here. But Chad was being understanding.' Taylor smiled.

'Oh, that's cool. So, you and Chad are getting quite close now then.'

'No, he was a last resort to talk to because you and Troy were having a 'deep' conversation.' Taylor said.

Gabriella smiled. 'Oh right. Of course.' Not convinced.

Over at Troy's and Chad's table, the two were talking about basically the same thing. Troy was also wondering about what was going on with Chad and Taylor. He'd seen them both at lunch laughing and talking with eachother, and wondered if Chad was starting to like her a bit more. Of course, being the stubborn guy he was, Chad had said no. But he'd wondered to himself if that was the truth.

**A/N: Yeah, really short again. I know I said I'd make the next few chapters longer. I'm sorry. But it's 11pm and my mind isn't working properly at this time lol. I just thought I needed to update again, as I hadn't in a few days. I'll update again tomorrow probably, and I'll do it in the morning so the chapter will be longer. Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I've finished the two of my stories that I have been working on, so I'm back doing this one now. Sorry I haven't updated in ages.

School was now finished for the day, and Gabriella and Taylor were walking with Troy and Chad. They didn't live far from eachother, so they were all talking. Taylor and Chad were definately getting closer now, as they were the ones talking the most. Gabriella and Troy smiled at eachother, as they started talking. When they got to Taylor's street, the guys said bye. Taylor had a grin on her face as they walked through the door. Gabriella noticed.

'Oohh..Someone's happy.' Gabriella said, smiling.

Taylor dropped her smile. 'What?'

'Someone likes Chaaad'

'Danforth? Gabriella come off it.' Taylor said.

'You know it's true, Tay.' Gabriella said.

Taylor's smile returned. 'Okay, okay.'

Gabriella gasped. 'Yaay!'

Taylor laughed at Gabriella's reaction as she walked into the living room. She started flicking through the channels, but Gabriella interrupted her.

'So..'

'So..??' Taylor asked.

'You gonna get with him?' Gabriella asked.

'What? No.'

'Why?!' Gabriella asked.

'He doesn't feel the same way.' Taylor said.

'Don't be so sure of that.' Gabriella said.

'What do you mean?'

'Nothing.' Gabriela said, with a grin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad was alone in his house, eating. That was what he did when he was bored. Yes, eat. He then heard the phone ring, so he ran to pick it up.

'Hello?'

'Hey man. What's up?'

'Hey Troy. Nothing. Wanna come round and shoot some hoops? I'm bored.' Chad suggested.

'You just been eating then?' Troy asked with a laugh. 'Yeah, I'll come round. I'm bored too.'

They hung up, and Chad put the food away. Not long after, Troy rang the doorbell, and Chad answered it. Thye went outside in the garden and started playing a game of one-on-one.

'So, hows you and Taylor doing?' Troy asked.

'Huh?'

'You two gonna get together?' Troy asked.

'What you on man. Why would we get together?' Chad asked.

'Because you like eachother.'

'What? Me? Like Taylor McKessie?' Chad asked with an unconvincing laugh.

Troy sighed. 'We know you like her man. What's wrong with it?'

'Nothing's wrong.'

'Well then, ask her out.' Troy suggested.

'No. She doesn't feel the same way.'

'You sure?' Troy asked. He smiled as he saw his friend thinking. Then he knew what he had to do. He had to talk to Gabriella.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. I'll probably update again later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** So yeah..this is the next chapter! Links to pictures of what they are wearing are on my profile.

It hadn't been long since Troy had gone home from Chad's. Chad had stopped talking about him and Taylor, and whenever Troy tried, Chad would change the subject. Troy found this funny. Usually, girls was all Chad would talk about. Now it was like he was a completely different person. Troy ahd been waiting about 30 minutes, and now he decided to phone Gabriella. Otherwise it would be too late. He found her picture in his contacts, and pressed the call button. Gabriella answered right away.

"Hey, Troy. What's up?"

"Hey Gabs. Are you with Taylor?"

"Yeah, why?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh. Can I like talk to you in private?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, okay." Gabriella said, going out into the hallway and shutting Taylor's bedroom door. "Right. What's up?"

"Chad admitted to me that he likes Taylor."

"Really? Yaay!" Gabriella squealed. "Taylor admitted to me that she likes Chad."

"That's great. Right. We need to start on the operation." Troy said.

"Yes. Operation: Chaylor." Gabriella said.

"Chaylor?" Troy asked, with a laugh.

"Yep. Chad and Taylor: Chaylor. It's shorter."

"Alright. Well I'll see ya at school tomorow then and e'll start to organise it." Troy said, befoe hanging up.

Gabriella hung up and walked back into Taylor's bedroom. Taylor was looking at her cautiosly, while Gabriella just flashed a wide grin. Taylor rolled her eyes and sat at her computer desk, to check her emails. Gabriella sat on her bed, watching her friend's every move. After reading her email, and seeing that there were no interesting ones, Taylor turned off her computer and turned to Gabriella.

"What do ya want to do?" She asked. Gabriella shrugged "Oh, come on. You choose."

Gabriella smiled. "Hmm..okay. Lets see if Troy and Chad want to do something."

Taylor opened her mouth to speak, but Gabriella had already taken out her phone and phoned Troy. Once Gabriella put down the phone, she smiled at Taylor.

"Troy's going to see if Chad wants to come out. He's going to phone me back with his answer." Taylor nodded.

2 minutes later, Gabriella's phone rang. She answered it and was told that Chad would come. He said that Chad wanted to go bowling, so the two girls agreed, and said they'd meet at the bowling alley in an hour. It was now Gabriella's turn to choose Taylor's outfit. Taylor sighed. _Why do girls have to pick the perfect clothes? _She wondered. Taylor stood up and went over to her wardrobe, nudging Gabriella out of the way. She then picked out an outfit, and held it up to Gabriella.

"What about this?" She asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I'll choose."

Taylor sighed and sat back down on her bed, watching Gabriella searching through her wardrobe. After ages of looking, Gabriella found some clothes at the very back. She smiled at Taylor as she showed her the clothes. Taylor looked at them, and nodded. Gabriella told her to change, while she herself took clothes out of her case and went to change into the bathroom. Once Gabriella had finished changing, she knocked on Taylor's bedroom door to make sure she had finished. Once she heard a "come in", Gabriella stepped inside. She smiled at Taylor, who was wearing some jeans, a white top with a goldish design on, a belt and some trainers. Gabriella was wearing a green dress with jeans underneath, and some silver pumps.

Taylor smiled at Gabriella, and Gabriell was happy that Taylor seemed satisfied with the look. Now all they needed to do was get to the bowling alley. As the two girls walked down Taylor's street, it was quiet. They hardly spoke, as they didn't really know what to talk about. Gabriella didn't want to keep on pressing about Taylor and Chad. Gabriella had only known Taylor for just over 3 weeks, and she didn't want Taylor to think she was annoying already. They finally got to the bowling alley, and stood waiting for the two guys.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. Right, I'm gonna spend a whole chapter on the bowling and a little bit after. These next few chapters will probably be based round Chaylor, but there will obviously be some Troyella aswell.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I'm bored, so I'm updating..Yup :) Lol..Hmm..I'm going down to England on Tuesday, as my grandad's funeral is on Wednesday..so I'll try to update as much as possible by then. I'm only gonna be gone for 5 days, so once I get back, I'll be updating again :) Yay lol :P

The guys arrived, and at the sight of Chad, Gabriella saw a little smile form from Taylor's mouth. She smiled to herself as the guys walked upto them, and Troy hugged her, while Chad smiled and nodded nervously at Taylor. Taylor smiled at him as they started walking in. Troy rolled his eyes at Gabriella, who laughed. As the four were walking in, Chad thought he better start a conversation as Troy and Gabriella were both chatty.

"So, erm..you look nice tonight." Chad said.

Taylor looked down, a bit embarrased. "Thanks, so do you."

Chad smiled at how embarrased she was. "Hmm..do you like bowling then?"

_Do you like bowling? What a dumb thing to say! _Chad thought, as he mentally slapped himself on the head.

Taylor smiled. "Yeah, but I'm no good at it."

"Aww, well I'll have an easy time beating you then." Chad smiled.

Taylor smiled, as they started to strike up more of a conversation. They were both busy talking, that they didn't realise they'd gotten over to the shoe rental. Troy was sorting out their game, and Gabriella was now stuck with no one to talk to at the moment. She smiled at Chad and Taylor, who had started to argue. Playfully, of course. Gabriella and Troy had gotten their bowling shoes, whereas Chad and Taylor were still talking, taking no notice of everything around them. Gabriella sighed and had to poke Taylor in the back of the head to get her to change her shoes. Chad changed his after Taylor.

Eventually, when everyone was done, they all walked over to their lane: Lane #11. Gabriella started to set up the game, putting in their names and such while the other three sat down and put their shoes on. When the names had been put in, it was Troy's turn first. He stood up, and picked up a medium-sized ball. As he bowled, it looked as if he was goiing to get a strike, but no..He only knocked down three pins. Gabriella laughed. On his second go, he managed to knock down another five. Everyone clapped as he went back to sit down.

It was now Chad's turn, and he was looking quite excited. He picked up the same sized ball as Troy, and managed to get a strike on his first go. As he knocked down all ten pins, he threw his arms up in the air, shouting "yes!". He turned round to go and sit down, and sat back down next to Taylor, while Gabriella went up. She picked up a smallish-sized ball, which Troy laughed at. She turned round at him, and stuck out her tongue. As she bowled, it went into the gutter. She frowned and picked another ball. This time, she knocked down four pins. Troy laughed at her as she sat down next to him.

It was Taylor's go next, and she picked up a slightly heavier ball than Gabriella. As she bowled, she knocked down six. She then picked up another ball, and bowled. She knocked down the last four. As she threw her hands up in the air, she shouted, "Yes! Half strike!" Chad, Gabriella and troy laughed as she sat back down.

"Hmm..I might have a bit of competition here." Chad said.

"You just might, Danforth." Taylor said, smiling.

About 15 minutes later, the match was getting quite close. With Chad and Taylor winning. Everytime Troy and Gabriella got a gutterball, Taylor and Chad laughed. Troy was meant to be good at bowling, but no. Maybe it was because Gabriella was on his mind all the time..

Another 45 minutes later, and the game was finished. Chad was in the lead, with 54 points. Taylor had 52 points, Troy with 46 and Gabriella with 41. Gabriella frowned at this, but laughed it off with the others. They went to change their shoes back, and then decided to go to Mr. Whippy, to buy an ice cream. Once they'd all bought their ice creams, they walked out of the bowling alley and decided to walk around the town for a bit. It was 7.15 by that time.

The four were walking round, happily chatting. Taylor had suddenly got much more used to the fact that she was with Chad. And she didn't mind that she'd have to be spending the next month with him and Troy now. She'd gotten more comfortable with him, which she liked. After about an hour of walking, the girls though it best to get going back to Taylor's. The guys offered to walk them both home, which the girls accepted.

As they walked upto Taylor's house, they stood outside talking for a little bit. Then, it started to get cold, so Taylor said she was going to go inside. She swore she'd seen a look of disappointment on Chad's face, but shook it out of her mind and ignored it. Once she'd said bye to Chad, and Gabriella had said bye to Troy, they walked through the door. Gabriella smiled at Taylor as soon as they walked in.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing." Gabriella replied.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I'll update again either later, or after school tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hmm..So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

The next morning, Taylor was the first one up. Surprisingly, she found herself smiling and singing as soon as she woke up. That was weird. She'd never sang in her life. Never. But something had changed that. Yes, Chad. She couldn't possibly falling too much for him, could she? But instead of her thinking and asking herself questions, she was singing. As she went into the bathroom to take a shower, Gabriella woke up.

As Gabriella sat up, she looked around. Taylor wasn't there. _Hmm.._ She wondered. Gabriella could have sworn she heard someone singing. But she shrugged it off as she looked at the bright red numbers on Taylor's clock. _7:06. Early._ Gabriella said to herself, although she knew she had to get up. She wanted to know all the deatils on Taylor's new crush on Chad. She smiled at the thought. _Aww..._ Gabriella stood up, and looked in Taylor's mirror. _A complete mess. _She thought. Her hair was messy and knotty, she' hadn't worn make-up the night before, so she hadn't needed to take any off.

When Gabriella stepped back from the mirror, the bedroom door opened and Taylor walked in, wrapped inside a towel. Gabriella decided that she'd have a shower aswell, so she walked into the bathroom. When Gabriella walked out, and Taylor heard the door shut, she started singing again. She was smiling, also. Taylor walked over to her wardrobe to find some clothes. She thought she'd make abit of an effort today at school, and see what Chad thought. Again, she smiled at that thought. _Chad.._

10 minutes later, Taylor was all dressed, and she was sitting by her dressing table, doing her hair in the mirror. Gabriella walked in, found some clothes in her case and waked back into the bathroom to change. As soon as she'd changed, she walked back into Taylor's room, and sat on her bed until she could use the mirror. Gabriella smiled, and Taylor saw this through the mirror.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Gabriella replied, her mouth forming an even huger smile.

Taylor rolled her eyes as she returned to doing her hair. Gabriella smiled again. These past few weeks, Taylor had never bothered to sort out her hair properly. Just brushing it. But Gabriella could sense something different in Taylor now. This crush had brought the new Taylor out, and Gabriella liked it. Taylor finished doing her hair, and moved out of the way so Gabriella could do hers. As Taylor sat on her bed, Gabriella watched her through the mirror. She could see Taylor's lips moving, and could hear Taylor singing very quietly. She smiled, and continued to do her hair.

Once Gabriella had finished her hair, it was time for them both to leave. The two girls got their bags, and walked out of the front door. Taylor had stopped singing by this time, but Gabriella knew she had to say something.

"So, you seem happy." Gabriella said.

"Why do you think that?" Taylor asked.

"All the smiling and singing." Gabriella smiled

"Huh?"

"Aww, come on. You've been singing and smiling all morning. You love Chad!" Gabriella said.

"No I don't, Gabs." Taylor said, a smile forming onto her face.

"Okay, whatever." Gabriella replied, not believing any of it.

As the two girls walked to school, it was fairly quiet. They didn't talk much, just about random stuff. But as they turned onto the street where East High was, Gabriella saw Chad just about to walk through the school gates. She smiled and shouted him. He turned around, and saw them both, and he started walking up to them. Taylor nudged her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Letting you talk to loverboy." Gabriella smiled.

Taylor was just about to say something to Gabriella, when Chad came up to them. He smiled at them both, mostly at Taylor. Gabriella moved out of the way so he could walk next to Taylor, and she smiled at how cute they were together. Sure, she'd only known them for a few weeks, but she'd loved matchmaking for ages. And this was just a great way of how it had turned out. As the three got through the gates of East High, they saw Troy, who came walking up to them. Chad gave him their 'manly' handshake, while Taylor gave him a polite 'hi', and Gabriella hugged him.

They hadn't been at school long when the bell went. As the four walked into homeroom, Gabriella had an idea. She whispered to Troy to sit next to her, so that Chad and Taylor would have to sit next to eachother. It's worth a try she thought.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. I might update again later. If not, then it will be tomorrow. I'll probably update twice tomorrow, as it's a Friday :D Wooo Fridays rock! Lol**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So here's the next chapter!**

As Gabriella and Troy ran to their seats next to eachother, Taylor and Chad rolled their eyes at eachother. Their two friends were pathetic. Like 5 year olds. But, they hadn't realised that they'd been made to sit next to eachother until they actually sat down in the two spaces behind Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella turned round, and flashed the biggest of smiles. Taylor forced a fake smile, which at that point, Gabriella laughed and turned around. Chad, however, found it to be a good idea, even if he did hate Troy for it, for some random reason. It was now a chance for him to find out mroe about Taylor in the short period of time during homeroom.

Ms. Darbus walked in, and like everyday, started rambling on about the next school _musicale._ Even though Gabriella had only been at East High for a very short time, she was already getting bored of this daily routine of hers. Gabriella turned to Troy.

"How do you cope with this?" She asked.

"Honestly?" Gabriella nodded. "I don't have a clue."

Gabriella laughed. Troy never had a straight answer for anything. As the class erupted into talking, except for Ryan and Sharpay, Ms. Darbus didn't even notice. It just seemed that she was only talking to them two anyway - the only people who auditioned for the lead parts, or rather - the only people who really cared about the musicals.

"So, how do you think it's going?" Gabriella asked Troy, nodding her head towards Taylor and Chad.

"Hmm..It seems good - so far." Troy said, smiling.

"Yeah, it does."

"Gabi, you know what?" Troy asked.

"What?"

"All we've basically been doing since you've been here is trying to set up our friends together."

Gabriella looked at him with a confused look. "Yeah..."

Troy sighed. "And, I haven't even been able to get to know you as much as I would like." Troy said.

"Oh." Gabriella said, smiling.

Troy smiled back, which made Gabriella's heart melt. "So, maybe we could do something tomorrow, as it's a Saturday? Just the two of us?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Gabriella said, a huge grin forming.

As he saw Gabriella smiling, Troy smiled to himself. When they'd met at the ski lodge he fell in love with that smile. He fell for everything about her, even if they didn't talk much. And now she was there, right beside him. _Could it get any better? _Troy wondered.

The bell sounded, and it was time for music. Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad were all in the same class, so they walked together. Gabriella could see that Taylor was still a bit nervous around Chad, but she was trying her best at making conversation with him down the corridors. Gabriella thought it was amazing at how she'd become so close with Troy, and Taylor had know Chad for years, and she was nervous around him. Hmm..Well it must have been because Taylor and Chad never had any reason to talk to eachother before Gabriella came. Gabriella now knew that Taylor had a thanking job to do. Yes, she had to thank Gabriella.

As the four walked into the music room, there weren't any desks this lesson. Just chairs facing the little stage at the back of the classroom. They were confused. Their teacher, Ms. Swan was on the stage, setting it up. Troy thought to ask her.

"Ms, what are we doing?" Troy asked in the most polite voice.

"We're singing, Troy." Ms. Swan replied with a smile.

Troy's throat seemed to clog up. "Singing?" He asked.

Ms. Swan nodded, and the four sat in the very front row. Troy was suddenly nervous. He'd never told Chad, or any of the basketball team about him singing. He hadn't told anyone. He didn't even know that Gabriella had told Taylor. Gabriella was also nervous. Before the ski lodge, she'd tried a solo once. But she got stage fright and couldn't handle it. She remembered the conversation she'd had with Troy that night.

_**Flashback**_

**Troy and Gabriella have just walked out of the party, after singing.**

**"Wow, you have an amazing voice. You're a singer, right?" Troy asked.**

**"Just church choir is all. I tried a solo and nearly fainted." Gabriella said.**

**"Really? Why's that?"**

**"Well I took one look at the people, and next thing I know I'm staring at the ceiling. End of solo career." Gabriella said, with a faint laugh.**

**"Well with the way you sounded tonigh, I find that hard to believe." Troy said.**

**"Well you sound like you've done a lot of singing too."**

**"Yeah, sure. My showerhead is very impressed." Troy said, as they both laugh.**

_**End Flashback**_

Although Gabriella didn't realise, Troy was thinking the same thing.

_**Flashback**_

**"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

**Troy and Gabriella both look at eachother, before Gabriella talks.**

**"I better go and wish my mum a happy new year."**

**"Yeah, me too. Not your mum. My mum..and dad. I'll call you! Here, put your number in." Troy said, as he handed took Gabriella's picture and handed her his phone.**

**"Yeah, you too." As Gabriella smiles for the picture and hands him her phone.**

**Troy takes his picture on Gabriella's phone, and they both tap in eachother's numberd, before giving the phones back. Once they give the phones back, Troy doesn't notice that Gabriella has left.**

**"Well just so you know singing with you was the most fun i've had on this entire vacation. So, uh where do you live?" Troy asks.**

**He then realizes that Gabriella has left. He looks at her picture and says her name to himself.**

_**End Flashback**_

Troy now realized that he never called her. He frowned, but lit up again as he remembered that he was here sitting next to Gabriella. She'd forgiven him.

**A/N: Hmm..I think that's one of my longest chapters! Woo lol And there's a bit more Troyella than Chaylor in this chapter, so I hope you like it. ..So yepp I've updated twice for you today! I'll update twice again tomorrow, definately :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Here's the first of the two chapters of today :D Lol

As the rest of the class filed in, Troy could see their confused faces, but they sat down calmly nevertheless. When everyone was settled, Ms. Swan got down from the stage and spoke.

"Today, we'll be singing. I want to know how confident you all are."

At that point, the whole class erupted into noise. Everyone talking excitedly. The only person who was worried, was Troy. He didn't know what his friend were going to say when they hear him sing. The fact that he's a good singer. Would they think he wanted to be a singer, and leave him out of all basketball realted things? No, of course not. However, thinking like that didn't stop his nerves. As Ms. Swan scoped the room, looking for the ideal first person, he looked down. He didn't want to be picked first. Ms. Swan picked a brown-haired girl, who Troy recognised from the cheerleading squad, although they'd never spoke.

As the girls stood up on stage and the music started playing, Troy looked up. She had a good voice. _Not as good as Gabi's, though. _He thought. Troy then looked next to him at Gabriella, who was watching the girl singing intently. She didn't look too nervous, although he wondered what was going to happen when she went up on stage.

After a few more people, Ms. Swan chose Gabriella. Gabriella stood up and smiled at Troy and Taylor, while Chad gave her the thumbs up. She then walked onto stage, and a song started playing. But,. when she was meant to be singing, her lips moved but no sound came out. _Oh no. _She thought. Troy watched her, and could see that she was scared. He decided he needed to do something. As he stood up, Ms. Swan asked hi mto sit down. But Troy didn't listen. He went up onto the stage.

"Gabi?"

Gabriella looked up at him.

"You can do it. When we sang together, you were amazing. Come on." Troy said, smiling.

Gabriella smiled, and motioned for Ms. Swan to start the song again. Vanessa Hudgen's 'Make You Mine' started playing, and Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled before she started to sing. As Troy was watching her, he smiled. She sounded the same as she did at the ski lodge. Amazing voice. Great personality. Beautiful. Could it get any better for Troy? Yeah, it could. But Troy didn't know what to do about that part.

Gabriella soon got into the song, and started moving around a bit more. She was singing her heart out, and the whole class were looking at her in awe. Especially Troy, Taylor and Chad. Chad didn't know that Gabriella had ever sung before. It was what he didn't know about Troy aswell - yet. Taylor didn't know how good a voice Gabriella had, but now she could definately see it.

Once the song finished, the class cheered and clapped. Gabriella smiled, and felt her cheeks going red. As she stepped off the stage and sat down, Taylor hugged her, as did Chad. Troy also hugged her. But he held on for a bit longer. As he pulled apart, the two were red in the face. Taylor and Chad smiled as they saw how embarrased their friends were. After all, the class were watching as Ms. Swan was waiting to get someone else up.

When they pulled apart and sat down, Ms. Swan started to talk.

"Mr. Bolton. Would you care to go up?" She asked. Troy shook his head. "I think you would. You and Ms. Montez here seem to have a little like for attention."

Gabriella went red again, and Troy looked at Chad while he stood up. Troy walked onto the stage, and Jesse McCartney's song, 'Just So You Know' started playing. Troy close his eyes, and then opened them as he started singing. Once Troy's lips started to move, Chad was dumbstruck. Troy was an amazing singer, and Chad hadn't known it. He started cheering for Troy, which Troy was now confused about. _Doesn't he care? _Troy wondered. But as he carried on singing and Chad carried on cheering, soon followed by Gabriella, he forgot that. He realised that Chad didn't care about his singing - hopefully.

When the song finished, the class erupted in cheers and aplaude again. Troy smiled and walked off stage. As he went to sit down, he was caught in another hug by Gabriella. Then Chad broke the hug, patting him on the back and saying, 'Great job, man.' Troy smiled at this, and he sat down.

The class finished an hour later. Chad and Taylor had also sung songs, which Gabriella and Troy were surprised at their voices aswell. They were good, but not as good as their two friends'. As they all walked out of the classroom, and turning down another corridor to get ot History, Chad decided to ask Troy about his singing.

"Man, you were good. And you've never sung before!" Chad said.

Troy looked down. "I have."

"Huh? When?" Chad asked, confused.

"At that ski lodge I went to with my parents. Me and Gabriella met there - singing." Troy said, as he looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chad asked.

"I thought you would hate me for singing."

"Troy, I wouldn't hate you for that. But you should have told me." Chad said, his voice getting a bit angry.

"Sorry, man." Troy said.

"Yeah, alright." Chad said, but Troy could tell he wasn't happy. They walked in silence the rest of the way to History, the girls walking behind, wonderign what was gonig to happen.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter of tonight. I'll update again later when I get a few reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** So here's the second chapter I promised today:)

As the day went by, Chad had hardly said a word to Troy. Troy, Gabriella and Tayor were worried. What had Troy done? In fact, had Troy done anything? They couldn't think of anything. It was now lunch, and they were walking over to the usual table, meeting up with Zeke, Jason and the other basketballers. As the four sat down, Troy sat next to Chad and Gabriella, while Gabriella also sat next to Taylor. Once Chad sat down, he was acting all happy, as if nothing had happened. Well, to the other basketballers. He still hadn't said a word to Troy hardly. Gabriella noticed Troy's glum look.

"Troy, talk to him." Gabriella said.

Troy nodded, and tapped Chad on the shoulder. Chad turned round, and Troy motioned for him to talk away from the table. Chad agreed, and he stood up, following Troy.

"What's up?" Troy asked.

"Nothing, man. Why?"

"You've been acting all weird around me, since well, the singing thing."

"Nah I haven't." Chad said.

"You have, Chad. Come on. I need to know. Is the singing bothering ya?" Troy asked.

"No, it's not the singing. I don't know Troy. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd want to know."

I wouldn't want to know? Troy, we've been best mates since when? Kindergarten. We've always told eachother everything. You've always had my back, and I've always had yours. I won't stop being you mate over some stupid singing thing." Chad said.

"You sure?" Troy asked.

"Positive." Chad said, as they smiled at eachother and did their 'manly handshake'.

They both walked back to the table, and Taylor and Gabriella were eager to hear what Chad had said. But once Troy and Chad sat down, they were both in one of their usual conversations. Laughing and joking around. Gabriella sighed and turned to face Taylor, who just shrugged and laughed.

The rest of lunch went by in a blur. Everyone were talking. Even Zeke and Jason managed to squeeze in a few words to Taylor and Gabriella, much to their surprise. And again, much to Taylor's surprise, Jason and Zeke didn't seem like the 'lunkhead backetball guys' she always thought of the basketball team. No. They were just like Troy and Chad.

After lunch, they had a free period. The basketball team wanted to have an extra practice, so Troy and Chad said bye to the girls, running off to the gym. Taylor and Gabriella just thought they'd sit in a classroom and finish off some work they had. Although most of free period wasn't spent doing their work. It was mostly talking.

"So.." Taylor started.

"Hmm.."

"Well, only one more day left here Gabs." Taylor said.

Gabriella smiled. "Yep. Then you three are coming to Oregon!"

"Yeah. Is it any different to East High?" Taylor asked.

"Nah, not really. Basically the same. You can meet my friends. They'd love to meet you, Troy and Chad."

Taylor smiled. "It would be nice to meet them. So you gonna stay in touch with us all after?"

"Of course, Tay. You're like my best friend. Chad's a good friend, and Troy's, well..Troy's umm.."

"Your loverboy?" Taylor asked, laughing

Gabriella hit Taylor playfully on the arm. "Shut up!" Although she couldn't help smiling. "So, when you leave Oregon, you still gonan be hanging with Troy, Chad and them?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if me and Chad would still be talking."

Gabriella gasped. "What do you mean?"

"Well before you came here, I was a nobody. I don't even think the basketballers or cheerleaders even knew my name." Gabriella was listening intently. "But then you came along, and we both clicked instantly. And then you introduce me properly to Troy and Chad."

"Yeah, and??"

"It's just that I think you're the one who's made me more confident, because I can be myself around you, ya know?"

Gabriella nodded. That was how she felt, too.

"And when we leave, I'll probably end up being 'shy Taylor McKessie, Math and Science Whizz.'"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, that won't happen, Tay. I'll make sure of it. And I know Chad really likes you. He won't let that happen either."

**A/N: Sorry if it's a bit short. But I'll update again tomorrow morning. I'll probably update tomorrow twice, or even THREE times, as I have the whole day. I'm not going out anywhere, just gonna be packing for England..That's about it :( Lol**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **So here's a new chapter. Sorry for not updating yesterday..I wasn't on the computer that much. Tomorrow will be my last update, as I'm going to England on Tuesday and coming back on Sunday. So I'll update when I come back.

The rest of the school day had gone quickly for Gabriella. She'd been thinking about going to Oregon. She loved the fact that her new friends would be going with her. But also wondered at the fact that she'd be bringing East High's two most popular basketballers. What would people at her school think? But Gabriella smiled nonetheless.

"Gabi? Gabi!" Shouted Taylor.

"What? Oh, sorry." Gabriella said.

"Hmm..Well come on. School's over."

Gabriella stood up and followed Taylor out of the classroom and into the corridor. Once they got out, Troy and Chad caught up with them. The girls smiled at them, as they started to talk.

"Hey, Gabs. We're going to your school the day after tomorrow, yeah?" Troy asked

"Yeah." Gabriella said, smiling. "Oh, and there's gonna be a dance while you're all there aswell."

"A dance?" Taylor asked, happy.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell ya. So make sure you all bring nice formal wear!" Gabriella said.

As they all walked out of school, Chad and Troy walked some of the way home with Taylor and Gabriella, as they didn't live too far from Taylor. The walk home was hardly silent. The girls were both excited about the dance, and were silently hoping that their partners would be Troy and Chad. When they all reached Taylor's road, they said goodbye and the guys walked off. Taylor and Gabriella walked through the front door, and Taylor walked straight upstairs, Gabriella following.

"So, a dance?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah."

"Right. You gotta help me find something to wear."

Gabriella laughed. "Alright."

As Gabriella was looking through Taylor's wardrobe, Taylor was getting restless.

"Lets go buy something." Taylor suggested.

"Would you be allowed?" Gabriella asked.

" I don't know." Taylor laughed. "I'll go down and ask."

As Taylor went downstairs to ask her parents for some money, Gabriella sat on the bed, wondering what she was going to wear. Taylor finally walked back in, and she had a smile on her face. In her pocket was money from her parents, so the two girls walked out of the house and to the mall.

Once they got to the mall, they didn't know where to start. Taylor just dragged Gabriella into the first shop, and they started to look around. After ages of looking and trying on clothes, they found the perfect outfit. Taylor was wearing some longish denim shorts, a grey Blondie t-shirt and some pumps. The two girls smiled at the look, and bought the clothes.

When they got back to Taylor's, they went back up to Taylor's bedroom and put the clothes in her wardrobe. Then they just sat down to talk.

"So, do you think Chad will ask me to the dance?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know. Maybe because there's gonna be loads of girls all over him at your school. He might pick one of those." Taylor said.

"Aww, don't worry. He'll ask you. I'm sure."

**A/N: Sorry that it's short. But I'm gonna update again later.** **The pictures of Taylor's clothes are on my profile.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** So here's the next chapter :)

The next morning, Taylor woke up and looked at the bitg red numberd on her clock. _8.07. Shit! _As she rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up properly, she saw that Gabriella was still asleep. And she noticed that Gabriella was smiling. _Hmm..Must be dreaming about something good. _Taylor wondered, smiling. Taylor then nudged Gabriella until she woke up. Gabriella sat up straight, with a liud 'What mum? We didn't do anything!' Taylor started laughing. Gabriella then noticed that her dream was over, and gave Taylor a scowling look. Taylor then knew to shut up.

"Gabs, we're late. School's already started!" Taylor said.

"Oh no. This is like our third time begin late."

"I know. Darbus is gonna go mental."

Gabriella then stood up, and Taylor started running around her bedroom, picking up random clothes and then she ran into the bathroom to change. Gabriella looked through her suitcase, and picked out some clothes. She then changed. Taylor went back into the bedroom, picked up her mobile and Gabriella followed her downstairs. They then got their schoolbags, and Taylor got her house keys from the table by the door and they went out the door.

The girls hurried to get to school, but Gabriella got a stitch within 5 minutes of speed-walking. Taylor wasn't happy, but she couldn't leave Gabriella to be late on her own. So Taylor stayed behind. She finally had enough, and dragged Gabriella to the school. Once they reached the gates of East High, Gabriella was breathing uncontrollably. Taylor ignored this, and smiled as she noticed that the gates were still open.

Gabriella reluctantly ran after Taylor until they reached their homeroom class. As soon as they walked through the door, Ms. Darbus gave them a look, but the bell went, so Taylor and Gabriella walked out quick, to save themselves from detention. Once they speed-walked round the corner, they slowed down. Troy and Chad then caught up with them both, Troy giving Gabriella a weird look.

"What's up with you, Gabs?" He asked.

Gabriella, still breathing uncontrollably, replied. "We.ran.all.the.way.here."

Troy laughed. "You not used to running?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Well you should come on the basketball team. Help ya get fit." Troy joked.

Gabriella gave him a sarcastic smile, and her breathing finally slowed down. She noticed Chad and Taylor were a little way behind them, and Taylor seemed to be having a good time walking with him. She was smiling, and Gabriella smiled at this. Troy noticed Gabriella looking at them.

"Yeah, they're getting on well." He said.

"Yeah." Gabriella said, smiling at Troy.

Troy sighed, he was happy that he had Gabriella next to him, but he still hadn't gotten to know eachother properly. He smiled once he remembred that he was going to Gabriella's school tomorrow, along with Chad and Taylor. Maybe he could get to know her more there.

The four reached their History classroom, and Gabriella sighed once they stepped into the classroom. This was one of the lessons she hated at school. She didn't get any of it.

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. I was meant to post this yesterday, but it wouldn't let me..Something about an error :S But I'm up now at 6am, and I'm so tired :( lol I hope you liek the chapter. I'll be coming on fanfiction in England to read, but I won#t be writing again until Monday. So yeah, bye for now!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** I'm back! Wooo lol. Here's the next chapter.

As the day went by, Taylor and Gabriella had been talking mostly about tomorrow. They'd be going to Oregon, and would be meeting Gabriella's friends. Taylor was so excited, which made Gabriella laugh. It was now lunch, and as usual, Taylor and Gabriella sat with Troy, Chad and the other basketballers. As the girls sat down, Troy and Chad smiled at them both. They then finished their conversation with Zeke, and turned back to the girls.

"So, you've liked it here at East High, then?" Chad asked Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I love it. You three have been so great to me."

"Aww Gabs. Well who knows what it would have been like without you here." Troy said, Chad and Taylor nodding in agreement.

"Aw, Troy. You're so sweet." Gabriella smiled. _He's amazing. _She thought to herself.

Troy smiled, and he looked straight into Gabriella's eyes. They must have been looking at eachother for a few minutes, because they were interrupted by a "Ahem.." from Chad, to which Taylor laughed.

As Gabriella started to eat her food, she started to talk.

"So, Troy, Chad. Are you going to meet us at my school?"

"Hmm..Well I don't know where it is." Chad said, looking at Troy who shook his head, as if to say he didn't either.

"Oh." Gabriella said, wondering what they could do.

Then Taylor had an idea. "I know. What about we get the train? We could leave early in the morning, so we'd get to Oregon about an hour or two before school starts."

Gabriella smiled. "Tay, that's a great idea!"

As they continued their conversation, the bell went about 10 minutes later. The four walked to class. For Gabriella, the class went so slow. Since she'd gotten close with Taylor, Troy and Chad, she hadn't been concentrating much in class. In Oregon, she was the 'Freaky Math Girl'. But East High had changed her, which she liked.

A few hours later, the bell signaled the end of the school day. As Taylor and Gabriella walked out of the classroom door, Troy and Chad left their classroom, which was a few doors down the corridor. The boys walked up to the girls as Taylor and Gabriella walked out of the school doors. Gabriella smiled as she saw Troy, and they walked out of the school gates.

Once the four got to Taylor's street, Troy and Chad said bye to the girls. Leaving after Troy had kissed Gabriella on the cheek, leaving Gabriella standing right there until the boys had turned round the corner. Taylor laughed.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing." Taylor said, smiling. Gabriella sighed.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. The next chapter, they will be going to Oregon. I'll update again tomorrow.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Hmm..So the alerts are off..again. But I'll update anyway :)

The next morning, Gabriella woke up at the sound of her alarm on her phone. Taylor also woke up and they both sat up straight away, Gabriella rubbing her eyes to help her wake up. As she looked at Taylor, Taylor smiled and stood up.

"Today!" Taylor said, walking over to her wardrobe.

"Yeah." Gabriella said, not as excicted as she was the day before. She was too tired to be excited.

Gabriella looked at the clock.._5.00. _It was too early, but as her, Taylor, Troy and Chad were getting the train, they had to be ready in 30 minutes. Gabriella picked up her phone from the bed and dialed Troy's number. Once he answered, Gabriella told him to meet her and Taylor at the park in 20 minutes. Troy agreed, and Gabriella took clothes out of her suitcase to wear, and then walked into the bathroom to change.

Once Taylor had changed, she walked over to her dressing table and sat down. As she was in the middle of doing her hair, Gabriella walked back in, telling her that they had 10 minutes. Taylor quickly nodded, and carried on doing her hair. Meanwhile, Gabriella was stuffing her clothes into her suitcase. Taylor laughed at how much her friend was struggling to shut the case. As she finished her hair, she walked over to Gabriella, and suggested that she'd do the case, while Gabriella did her hair and whatnot.

10 minutes passed, and it was time to leave. Gabriella got her case, and Taylor got hers, and Gabriella walked downstairs. Taylor went into her parents' bedroom to say bye, and then walked downstairs. They opened the front door and started walking towards the park.

When they finally got to the park, Troy and Chad were already there, looking exhausted. Taylor smiled at them as they reached them, and they sped-walked to the train station. Not long after, the four of them boarded the train and sat down.

"So Gabs. I can't wait." Squealed Taylor.

Gabriella smiled as Troy spoke. "Yeah, me either."

"Well you bet not leave me and go off with some other people." Gabriella said, jokingly.

"Oh, of course Gabs. I'll leave you within 5 minutes." Troy said, smiling.

Gabriella smiled and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Nah, Gabs. We won't leave you. Why would we? You're amazing." Troy said, looking down as he said the last part.

Gabriella could have sworn she saw him blushing, but smiled and ignored it. As she looked at Taylor and Chad, they were both happily chatting away, although it seemed as if Chad was falling asleep. Taylor didn't seem to mind, though.

30 minutes later, and the four were still talking and laughing with eachother. Gabriella had moved closer to Troy, without even realising it. Troy noticed, but smiled at how close they were. He still had his mission to find out more about Gabriella in this one month they had left. He wasn't going to forget it.

A few more hours later **(A/N: I don't have a clue how long it would take them to get there, so I'm just making it up lol)**, the train stopped at the station. They had made it. They were in Oregon. After hours of talking about mostly the same stuff, they were there. Gabriella smiled as she was the first out of the train. As she breathed in the familiar smell, she smiled. Troy, Taylor and Chad walked off, and Gabriella phoned her mum to tell her they were on their way. Troy and Chad would be going to hers until school started, and then they'd meet their host families at school, as Gabriella did at East High.

Gabriella called a taxi, and the four stepped in. They were on their way to Gabriella's house. Taylor still hadn't shut up about how excited she was. It was getting a bit annyoing to Gabriella, but Gabriella didn't show it. Troy could tell, though. He kept on laughing at her, and Taylor was wondering what was going on. But she carried on anyway. Chad was finally starting to wake up, and he had hardly any idea what Taylor had been talking to him about on the train.

Soon enough, they parked outside Gabriella's house. Gina, her mum was outside waiting for them, and as soon as the car pulled up, she'd already ran up to them and hugged her daughter. After paying for the taxi, Gina ushered them all inside.

**A/N: So that's that chapter. I'll update again when the alerts have started working.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter

A few hours had gone by, and it was time to leave. Taylor was still as excited as ever, and was the first one out of the door. Gabriella followed, then Chad and then Troy. Troy couldn't help but feel a bit scared. What if he ended up losing Gabriella? They'd spent so long getting closer, and he didn't want it all to go to waste. No he couldn't think like that. He had to think positive if he wanted her always. Straightening up and smiling, he walked next to Gabriella.

They turned onto the street where Dermalt High was, and got to the gates. Suddenly to Gabriella, everything came real. She's completely forgot what her school looked like, was like. She'd loved her time at East High, and now suddenly, she was back. But this time, with three of the best friends she could have. As she strode through the gates, people were staring at her. Gaping. She heard people talking. "Who's _that? _With Gabriella Montez?"

Gabriella didn't care what they were saying about her. Obviously they were talking about Troy, and probably Chad aswell. But No. For once in her life, what people were saying about her didn't bother Gabriella at all. She had Troy. He was hers. Well, not exactly, but she'd fallen for him big-time, and no one was going to take him away from her. She'd have to stand her ground.

As the talk was getting louder, and there was more going on as they got nearer to the school, Gabriella suddenly felt a bit uneasy. _Everyone _was talking about her. Bitching about her. Gabriella looked up at Troy, who looked at her, smiled and put his arm around her. Smiling, Gabriella looked back down and decided that as they were early, they could go and sit down on the gras, as it was a nice warm day.

People noticed Troy's arm around Gabriella, which made some of the talk quieten down. Gabriella smiled at this. Yes, she had Troy. And it was amazing. The four sat down, and Taylor looked a bit unhappy. Gabriella wondered what was up.

"Tay, what's up?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine." Taylor said. The boys looked at her then aswell.

"Tay, tell us. What's up?" Asked Chad.

"I heard people talking about me and you, Chad. And Gabs and Troy."

"What? Here?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. They obviously don't like the fact that we have two gorgeous guys with us. They don't even know me!" Taylor said, going red as she said the 'gorgeous part'.

"Gorgeous, eh?" Chad asked, surprised.

Gabriella and Troy smiled at eachother.

"Yeah." Taylor said, facing her head to the ground.

"Well, Tay. Don't worry about it. You have Chad." Chad looked at Troy when he said this. "And I have Gabs."

Gabriella smiled and moved closer to Troy, wrapping her arms around him. Even though they weren't couples, they sure acted like it. And why not? Each of them liked eachother. Everyone could see it.

Gabriella sighed as the bell rang. Time for homeroom. Gabriella took Taylor, Troy and Chad to the principal's office so he'd know they'd arrived. She waited until they'd all been told what to do, and took them to the spare lockers while they sorted out their stuff. When they got to homeroom, they were 10 minutes late. When they entered the room, everyone looked at them. Telling Ms. Hawroth why they were late and handing her a note from the principal, they sat down. Gabriella in her usual place, and Troy, Chad and Taylor in seats at the back.

While Gabriella walked to her seat, she heard whispers. Again. She started to feel uneasy, but better once she'd sat down and Ms. Hawroth continued talking. Now that Gabriella thought about it, Ms. Hawroth was basically just like Ms. Darbus. She wasn't the Drama teacher, but that was basically she'd go on about. She loved the theatre, and would spend as much time as she could, bragging about how many plays she'd done on Broadway and while she was at school. Also like Ms. Darbus, she hated cell-phones, and you'd get a detention if Ms. Hawroth even saw a cell-phone in school, turned on or off.

Gabriella looked back at the three, and smiled as she saw them all listening intently to Ms. Hawroth. _Different schools change people then. _Gabriella thought to herself. But, when she though about it, East High had changed her, and she liked it.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. I might update again tomorrow :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter

School had gone quite fast for Gabriella, as it was her first day back in a month. It hadn't gone quite to plan, as people were still muttering about her in the corridors. She really didn't get it. Was it so hard to believe that Gabriella hangs around with a basketballer? _Well obviously it must be._ She thought.

It was the end of the day, and everyone was walking out of the school. Gabriella and Taylor waited for Troy and Chad, who walked up to them with a boy who Gabriella recognised as one of the popular guys. He didn't seem too pleased of having to walk up to Gabriella, 'the freaky math girl'.

"Hey, Gabs." Troy said, smiling.

"Hey. You found your host, then?" Gabriella asked, looking at the guy they were with.

Troy nodded. "Yeah. The principal arranged for me and Chad to both stay together with a fellow basketballer, so we have things in common."

"I see."

The boy stuck out his hand reluctantly to shake Gabriella's. "Daniel."

Gabriella looked at him. "Pleasure. Gabriella." She then shook his hand.

"Well I guess we'll see you girls later then." Chad said.

Taylor and Gabriella nodded as the three guys walked off. They then walked out of the school gates, and went in the opposite direction to get to Gabriella's house. The walk wasn't quiet. Gabriella wanted to know how Taylor liked it at the school, and she wanted to know how different it felt to East High.

After what seemed like two seconds, the girls got to Gabriella's house, and walked through the door to be greeted by Gina Montez. Gabriella's mum came out of the living room when she heard the door open, and pulled Gabriella into a hug.

"You know, it feels weird now. You coming home from school." Gina said.

Gabriella and Taylor laughed. "Well do you want some food?" Gina asked.

Gabriella looked at Taylor, and then shook her head. "No. I think I'll phone Troy and see if him and Chad want to grab a bite to eat."

Gina nodded, and went back into the living room as Gabriella and Taylor walked upstairs. Gabriella then pulled her mobile out of her trouser pocket and dialed Troy's number. Taylor sat on Gabriella's bed, looking around her room while Gabriella spoke to Troy.

Gabriella then ended the call, and smiled.

"We're going to go to Dragons to get some food."

"Okay, what time?" Taylor asked.

"5. So we have a few hours to get ready." Gabriella said.

Taylor nodded. "Is that..Daniel guy coming?"

"I don't know. I hope he isn't."

"Yeah, he doesn't seem so nice, Gabs."

"Yeah, well he's popular, and I'm still 'the freaky math girl' over here. Me and him just won't mix. Well, we don't mix." Gabriella said.

"Gabs, you're not the freaky math girl. You said so yourself, that meeting Troy has changed you." Taylor said.

"Not over here it hasn't."

"Gabs, listen to me. Who cares what people here think? You have me, Troy and Chad. Also your friends here aswell."

"Well thanks, Tay. I can rely on you for advice." Gabriella said, smiling.

"Yeah, well lets get ready to go out, then."

**A/N: I know it's short, sorry. But I'm going out in a minute to Ontinyent to go shopping :) I'll probably update again later. And I'll be putting more drama into it now**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** I was gonna update earlier, as I wasn't at school. But I felt really ill :( But I'm feeling better now, so here's the next chapter!

The two girls got ready, and when they were finished, they still had an hour till they were meeting the guys. They decided to go downstairs and watch TV to make the time pass. As they walked into the living room, they saw that Gabriella's mum was watching TV. Gabriella sat next to her mum, and Taylor on the other sofa.

Ms. Montez smiled as she felt her daughter cuddle up to her.

"What's up with you?" Ms. Montez asked, with a laugh.

"Nothing. It's nice being back here." Gabriella said, smiling.

"Oh. Where are you going, then?"

"Out, with Troy and Chad." Gabriella said.

"Troy? That's the one you said you met at the ski lodge." Gabriella nodded. "Oh, well he seems pleasant."

"Yeah, he's nice." Gabriella said, smiling.

Ms. Montez smiled. Although she knew Gabriella didn't want to admit it, Gabriella had feelings for Troy. Taylor was also listening to their conversation while she was watching TV. Well, she couldn't exactly not hear when she was in the same room. And Taylor knew she had to do something. Operation: Troyella had to begin soon, otherwise it might be too late.

Time had passed, and the girls got up to go out. After Ms. Montez's talk of 'Don't be too late home, be good.', they walked out of the door. Gabriella apologised to Taylor about her mum, which Taylor laughed at. 'Your mum's cool.' She said. Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

Taylor and Gabriella got to the restuarant a bit early, so they waited inside for the boys. Troy and Chad turned up, not accompanied by Daniel. Well, not at this time anyway. Gabriella and Taylor smiled as the boys walked up to them, and they all walked in and sat at a table.

A few minutes later, Daniel turned up, his arm linked with a girl's. Gabriella recognised her as Katrina - a cheerleader, and probably one of the most horrible. She'd given Gabriella grief ever since she started at Dermalt. Now Gabriella would have to spend a night out with her? She knew this wouldn't turn out good.

Gabriella nudged Taylor and motioned over to the entrance, where Daniel and Katrina were coming through. They were heading for the table, and Troy and Chad didn't seem to notice until Daniel spoke. They moved up so the two could sit down, and Katrina gave Gabriella the fakest of smiles, whereas Daniel didn't even acknowledge them at all. He just started chatting to Troy and Chad, leaving Katrina out.

Taylor and Gabriella started talking, and then they decided to get some food. The group walked up to the buffet and spent ages looking round, and eventually choosing what they wanted to eat. When they got back to the table, the silence was occasionally broke.

It seemed as if Daniel and Katrina didn't even want to be there. Maybe Troy and Chad had made him think he had to come along? But why? Why, when they knew that Taylor and Gabriella wouldn't get along with them?

The meal ended quite quickly, as it seemed as if everyone really wanted it to end. Daniel and Katrina stood up to leave first, and Daniel asked Troy and Chad if they were going with him. They said no, and that they were going to walk Taylor and Gabriella back home. Katrina shot a look at the two girls, which was recieved by a fake smile. She then turned around, pulling Daniel with her. Taylor and Gabriella laughed.

The four finally got to Gabriella's house, and the guys hugged the girls before saying bye. Troy and Chad waited until the girls were in, and the front door was shut until they left.

When Taylor and Gabriella got in, they were greeted by Ms. Montez.

"Perfect gentlemen you two have." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, they are." Gabriella said, walking into the living room.

"So, how close are you?"

"Mum, if you mean are we together with them, then no. We're just friends." Gabriella said.

"Just friends?" Ms. Montez asked.

"Yeah. Just friends."

Taylor sighed. _Just friends. _Now, operation: Troyella had to begin.

**A/N: It's short, I know. But I have to go to bed now, otherwise I'm gonna be stressed in the morning when I wake up for school lol. I might update again tomorrow. I'm not sure yet though, because I have school, and then karate. If not, then it will be Wednesday**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updates..I've been quite busy

A few days had gone by, and Gabriella still wasn't getting any popular by the minute. If anything, she was getting even less popular. Even though she really had no clue how, her reputaton was going down even further by her hanging out with Troy and Chad. She tried to ignore it though. As Taylor had told her, Gabriella had her friends. They were there for her no matter what.

It was now lunch time, and the four had decided to sit outside to eat their lunch as it was a nice, warm day. All of a sudden, they noticed Daniel walking their way. Taylor and Gabriella groaned as he reached them.

Daniel asked Troy and Chad if they wanted to go out with him and some of the other basketballers, to just go to the courts and have a little game after school sometime. They agreed, which the girls frowned at. Taylor and Gabriella had figured that they might be able to spend the afternoon after school with them. But obviously not.

"Hey, you two can come aswell if you want." Daniel said, looking at the girls.

"Oh, no it's alright. Me and Tay were going to go shopping later." Gabriella lied.

"Alright then. See ya later." Daniel said, walking off.

"Why don't you wanna come?" Troy asked.

"Oh, well me and Tay don't see the fun in basketball." Gabriella said.

Chad raised his eyebrows. "And maybe because you don't get on with them?"

Gabriella nodded. "Look, don't worry about us. You two go out and have fun later."

About an hour later, the bell sounded, signaling time for next lesson. They walked to the classroom where they had Chemistry, and sat in the seats that had been assigned.

Taylor had been assigned a seat next to Gabriella, as Gabriella was Taylor's host, and Troy and Chad had been assigned seats next to eachother, not too far from the girls. The class had been assigned a project to do, which mean they had to work with partners. Taylor and Gabriella were partners, which made the girls smile.

However, maybe those two being partners wasn't such a good idea. They were laughing and talking way too much, and for being 'math and science geeks', they'd hardly gotten any work done, unlike most of the class, e.g. Troy and Chad. The two boys were just looking at them in amusement. They'd never seen Taylor or Gabriella not doing hardly any work in class.

Katrina was in the Chemistry class, and was watching the two girls, particularly Gabriella, in disgust. Gabriella had changed. Ever since she'd gone on that stupid exchange trip to East High. And according to Katrina, it wasn't a good change at all. Gabriella had suddenly gotten less shy. She wasn't as hard-working. She was close..Too close infact, to the two hottest exchange students Katrina had ever laid her eyes on. She had to do something. But what?

Katrina had been watching Taylor and Gabriella intently, that she hadn't been listening to her lab partner, a fellow cheerleader. In the end, Katrina's lab partner had to shout at her to get her attention, which was heard by the entire class. Everyone turned to look at them, which forced Katrina to go bright red. Gabriella rolled her eyes, which was returned by an evil glare. Katrina was definately right. Gabriella had changed. For the worse.

After their last lesson, the school filed out. As usual, Gabriella and Taylor were met up by Troy and Chad. The guys were going straight to the basketball curts after school with Daniel and the other guys, so the two said their goodbyes, and Taylor and Gabriella walked off to Gabriella's house.

The girls were getting bored of sitting at home, as Ms. Montez was still working. They decided to phone the guys and see what time they'd be finished playing, and if they wanted to do something. Gabriella picked up the house phone and dialed Troy's number.

After the quite long phone call, Gabriella groaned.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"He said they might be there for some time. He said we can go down there and hang out with them if we want."

"Ughh.."Taylor groaned.

"I know. Who wants to hang out with a load of basketball jocks?" Gabriella asked.

"Erm..us?"

Gabriella laughed. "Except for Troy and Chad."

"We might aswell go, Gabs. We don't have to talk to the others."

Gabriella nodded and sighed. She phoned Troy again, telling him that they were going to walk down to the courts. Troy seemed happy to know that they were going.

**A/N: Right..I might update tomorrow. And there's going to be drama added into the fic now. Maybe in the next chapter, or the one after that.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** So here's the next chapter :) Just wanna say thanks to FCHS-HSMPrincess as you have reviewed basically every chapter. So thanks! It honestly means a lot to me, seeing you've been reading the fic basically all the way through!

Gabriella and Taylor were walking down to the courts, wondering what was going to be in store for them both. Why had Daniel invited them down in the first place? The girls had no clue why, but the only way to figure it out was to go down there themselves.

As they got to the courts, Troy was looking around, and smiled when he noticed them both. Gabriella saw him tap Chad on the shoulder, and the two guys stood up from the bench they were sitting on and started to walk over to the girls. Taylor and Gabriella smiled as the guys reached them, and hugged them both.

The four then walked over to the bench that Troy and Chad had been sitting on, and Daniel noticed them. He smiled and waved, making the girls very confused. He seemed so nice, and didn't care of their social standing. What was happening?

Troy and Chad could see that the girls were bored of watching basketball. Troy laughed as he noticed Gabriella sighing way too much. He turned to face her.

"You're bored."

"No I'm not. Basketball is umm..very interesting." Gabriella said, her eyes staying fixed in the directon of the courts.

"Don't lie to me. Come on, we can talk." Troy said, Chad nodded at Taylor, who smiled.

"What about?" Gabriella asked.

"Anything." Chad added.

The girls nodded and smiled as they started to talk.

The four had been talking for quite some time, when they noticed Daniel smiling at someone behind them. As they looked back, there she was - Katrina. The two girls groaned and sighed as they turned back round, hoping she hadn't seen them.

They were wrong. Katring walked up to the four, and sat down next to them, putting on an obviously fake smile, particularly towards Troy. Troy smiled back, although he just wanted to ignore her. Katrina seemed exactly like Sharpay. Except maybe the colour of their hair was different - Sharpay was blonde, Katrina was a brunette. Also, Sharpay was into drama, and Katrina was a cheerleader. Other than that, no different.

"So, Troy.." Katrina started.

"Yeah, so.." Troy said, looking to Chad, Gabriella and Taylor for help. The three just ignored him as he was left to talk to Katrina.

Katrina started blabbering on, which didn't interest Troy at all. She was just like all other cheerleaders he'd met. Always trying to impress him. He hated that. He just wanted to be wih someone who liked him for him - not for what he looked like or what he did. He wanted to be with someone who would be herself around him. He wanted to be with the one girl he was sitting right next to.

Katrina noticed that Troy had stopped listening, and decided to ask him to go for a walk. He started to say no, but Chad, Gabriella and Taylor looked at him, giving him a look that meant, 'go with her.'

Gabriella instantly regretted letting him go once he'd stood up. She had a feeling that it wasn't going to end up good, whatever happened. Gabriella knew that what Katrina wanted to do wasn't to talk to Troy. She couldn't even bare to think of it. She turned to Taylor.

"Tay, what's going to happen?"

"I don't know, Gabs. Spy on them." Taylor suggested. Gabriella shook her head.

"Gabs, I think you should. That Katrina sees like a right piece of work! And I heard Daniel talking to her on the phone when we arrived here, telling her that 'the girls are coming'.

Gabriella gasped. It had all been planned. There was only one thing for it now. She'd have to spy.

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. I'll probably update later.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter then. I'm gonna try and update The Hats Go Up, and It's Never Easy tonight aswell.

Gabriella stood up from the bench, and smoothed her hands down the side of her legs, making herself feel more comfortable. She then looked down at Taylor and Chad, and nodded. Her two friends nodded back at her, each giving her a comforting smile. Gabriella smiled back, and set off.

Gabriella didn't have a clue where the two had gone, as the park was ever so big. It would usually take a whole day to walk around it. But Gabriella didn't have a whole day. She had hardly any time. If she wanted Troy to know how she felt about him, she had to get him away from Katrina as soon as possible. That was her only hope. After all, her three real friends were only going to be here for a month.

**With Troy and Katrina.**

The two were walking round the lake, Troy trying to walk as slow as possible, and trying not to walk beside her. Katrina didn't seem to notice this. She was just blabbering on..again. Troy sighed. He was bored, and it had only been 5 minutes.

Katrina then stopped at a grassy area, and she sat down, beckoning for Troy to join her. He looked round to see if he could catch a sight of Gabriella, Taylor and Chad talking..having fun. But nope. He sighed again, and sat down next to her.

Katrina didn't start talking..She just looked right at him, as if trying to figure something out. Troy looked at her as if she was some kind of alien. He then started picking at the grass..Anything to take his mind away from that he was sitting there alone with this girl he hardly knew, and didn't want to know.

**With Gabriella.**

Gabriella sighed as she stopped running. She was getting really worried now. Had they gone out of the park? Had Katrina took him somewhere more private? _Oh, please no. _She thought.

She decided to rest for a minute, and she found a spare bench. As she sat on it, she started to think. Why had she not told Troy and Chad to go out with her and Taylor? Why had she been acting nice toward Daniel and Katrina? Maybe if she'd been acting like a horrible stuck-up bitch, then they weould have left her. No. She was too soft with people. Gabriella hated a lot of people, but found it hard to say no, and hard to argue.

Gabriella's phone rang, and she jumped out of her thoughts, and fumbled in her jacket pocket for it.

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked, noticing on Caller I.D that it was Taylor.

"You found them yet?"

"No. I'm gonna go look again in a minute."

"Alright. Well call us when you do find them." Taylor said.

Gabriella agreed, and put her mobile back into her pocket.

She sighed, and stood up, looking to her right and left, to see if she could catch any sight of the two. No luck. Mentally screaming, she sighed again. As she set off in the same direction as before, she looked in every direction possible. She soon got to the lake.

The lake was huge. She couldn't figure if she'd be able to walk round it, but she decided she'd have to. She wanted Troy. She needed him. Gabriella started walking round the lake, still looking in every direction.

**With Troy and Katrina.**

The two had been talking for quite some time. Katrina had stated to get happy that she'd been able to hold an actual conversation with him. Not that Troy cared much. It wasn't even about stuff he cared for. Sure, she asked him about basketball, but that was all everyone wanted to talk to him about. Basketball this..Basketball that. It got too boring after a while.

Katrina was sitting so that hee back was to the lake, and Troy was facing her and the lake. Katrina looked up a bit, and noticed a familiar figure. A tanned brunette. As she looked properly, she noticed who it was. Gabriella. Katrina gasped, and ignored Troy's remark. She then moved closer to him, their faces only a centimetre apart. Then..

**With Gabriella.**

Gabriella had been walking round the lake for what seemed like ages, but must have only been about 2/3 minutes. She was getting bored, and was thinking of leaving it. Going back to Taylor and Chad.

She then saw two people kissing. _Eugh..Get a room. _She thought to herself. As she carried on walking, she noticed the 'couple' pull away, and the girl staring right back at her. Gabriella stopped walking, gasped, and stood still. She'd frozen on the spot. It was Katrina.

Katrina gave Gabriella a huge smile, and Gabriella put her hand over her mouth, and turned to run away.

**With Troy and Katrina.**

Troy pulled back after a small disgusting kiss with Katrina. He looked at her, shocked.

"What was that all about?" He asked, but noticed Katrina's grin.

Troy turned around just in time to see the familiar brunette running off. _Shit. Gabriella. _Troy stood up and started running after Gabriella, shouting her name. He ignored Katrina calling after him.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. You all probably figured that was going to happen lol. I might update again tomorrow.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** So here's the next chapter. I'll be going on a little hiatus on The Hats Have Gone Up, and It's Never Easy now, because I want to get this fic finished soon. So if any of you read those, you'll know why I won't be updating for a little bit.

Gabriella reached Taylor and Chad, tears falling down her cheeks. She stood with them for a minute, but then noticed Troy running up to her. As Gabriella turned to walk away, Troy caught up with her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Gabriella sighed. She wanted him. She needed him. But not now. Not after what he'd done.

Gabriella pushed his hand away, turned around and looked him in the eyes. The gorgeous blue eyes that melted her heart everytime. Trying not to give in, she pushed him down to the floor, shouting "Jerk!", and walked off.

Taylor, Chad and Troy just stayed there, staring at Gabriella walking away. Soon enough, Katrina walked over to them, and tried to talk to Troy. But he wouldn't have any of it. When Katrina tried to help him up, he pushed her hand away.

"Get off me. Stay away from me!" Troy said, and he stood up, following Gabriella.

Katrina recieved death glares from Taylor and Chad who were still sitting down. But they went and followed Troy and Gabriella. They needed to know what had happened.

Taylor and Chad caught up with Troy, who wasn't far from Gabriella. Troy then ran up to her, and Taylor and Chad knew they needed to leave the two alone. They needed to talk. Troy must have had an explanation. Even though they hadn't been told anything, Taylor and Chad knew what had happened. It was obvious.

**With Troy and Gabriella.**

Troy reached Gabriella, and started walking next to her, timing his feet so they moved at the same time as hers. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say anything stupid - anything that would make Gabriella hate him more than she already did. He sighed, as he knew Gabriella wasn't going to say anything. She was ignoring him, and he knew he deserved it. Troy sighed again, trying to get her to talk. But she didn't even look at him.

Troy stood in front of Gabriella, making her stop in her tracks. She turned to face him, arms crossed.

"I-I'm sorry." Troy said.

Gabriella looked into his eyes again. "Troy, that's not good enough. Now, if you'll excuse me.." She then pushed him aside, and carried on walking.

"But Gabi.." Troy called after her.

"Don't call me Gabi. You have no right!" Gabriella shouted, not even bothering to turn around.

Troy sighed. The girl he'd fallen in love with had gone and left him. And it was all his fault. Well, kind of. Mostly Katrina's. But if he'd just stayed with his three friends, or not even gone to the courts, everything would be different.

Taylor and Chad walked up to Troy, seeing him standing still, watching after Gabriella. Chad patted his best friend on the back, trying to comfort him in a 'manly way'. Troy looked up at them both, and smiled. They smiled back, and started to walk again.

"So, what happened?" Chad asked.

"You kissed her?" Taylor asked.

Troy nodded. "Oh man, Troy. That's lame."

"Yeah, thanks for that obvious assessment, Chad." Troy sighed. "I've lost her."

Taylor smiled. "You really like her?"

Troy nodded. "My man's got a crush going on!" The two heard Chad say. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Look Troy. I know Gabi likes you." Taylor said.

Troy shook his head. "No she doesn't."

"Believe me, she does. You're all she ever talks about. Ever since I met her on the first day at East High."

"Well she doesn't anymore. She hates my guts. And I deserve it. No matter how painful it is."

Chad sighed. "Troy, if you really love her, you'll show her you do."

"How?"

"You'll think of something." Chad replied.

Taylor smiled. _For a lunkhead basketball guy, he's definately not bad with relationship stuff._

**A/N: I'll update again tomorrow, as I have no school. Something about a teacher's strike. So wooo! Lol**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** So here's the next chapter. I think I'm only going to do about 10 more chapters. Maybe even less than that. I'm hoping to get this finished within about 2 weeks and a half.

Gabriella got to her house, and she walked straight upstairs, ignoring her mum's questions. Shutting her bedroom door, she sighed and sat on her bed. She didn't know what to do. She hated him. She did. He'd hurt her, and now he was gone from her heart. Completely..

If only that was true. About 30 minutes later, Gabriella was still sitting on her bed, thinking. Trying to push every thought of Troy out of her mind. She heard someone knock on the door, which Gabriella replied with a quiet 'come in.'

Taylor came through the door, and smiled at her friend. Gabriella smiled back, and Taylor went to sit next to her. Wrapping her arm around Gabriella's shoulder, she smiled. Taylor had to do something. She couldn't leave Gabriella like this. She loved Troy. Troy loved her. They needed eachother. Tayor decided to say something.

"How are you feeling?" Taylor asked.

"Horrible. I'm so stupid!" Gabriella said, releasing her shoulder from Taylor's grip.

"You're not stupid, Gabs."

"No, I really am Tay. I'm stupid for letting him into my life. Stupid for everything. Stupid for liking him!"

"You don't mean that." Taylor said.

Gabriella stood up in frustration. "I do. I need him out of my life. He's hurt me, and I don't want anything to do with him."

Taylor sighed. Gabriella wasn't going to give in. She wasn't going to talk to Troy on her own terms. In her own time. Taylor definately had to do something. But what?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few hours later, and Taylor had gone out. She'd told Gabriella that she was going to see Chad, and Gabriella didn't want to go. She knew that Troy would be there. He was the last person she wanted to see. But it was good for Taylor that Gabriella didn't want to go.

Taylor had phoned Chad when she got out of Gabriella's house, and had told him to meet her at the courts. Without Troy. Chad had agreed, but he was confused as to why he couldn't bring Troy. And why Gabriella wasn't coming. Surely they needed to comfort their friends?

Chad walked up to where Taylor was sitting, and smiled. Taylor smiled back. Chad had started to get butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't be falling for Taylor properly could he? No. That's wrong. Chad shook the thought out of his head, and sat down next to Taylor.

"So, what's up?"

"I have a plan." Taylor said, looking at him.

"A plan?" Chad asked, confused.

"To get Troy and Gabriella back together." Taylor replied, giving him a 'duhh' look.

Chad nodded. "Okay, what is it?"

"Erm.." Taylor started to get nervous, but Chad nodded at her to continue. She sighed. "Me and you pretend to be going out, and be all flirty."

"And how will that work?" Chad asked, although he was kind of happy with the idea.

"They'll see us as a couple, we'll invite them everywhere, flirt in front of them, and they'll see what they've been missing."

"Okay. I'm down with that." Chad said. "When do we start?"

"How about we go and see Gabs, and then Troy? See what they think of us as a 'couple' first, and then start it with them?"

Chad nodded. "Alright."

Taylor smiled. This idea was good. Great, infact.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. There will be more Chaylor in the next few chapters rather than Troyella, but Troyella will be getting back soon :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter :) I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I needed to start on the Chaylor hehe :)

Chad and Taylor were on the way to Gabriella's, both unsure of what was going to happen. They both liked eachother, but were oblivious to the other's feelings, so they kept quiet most of the way, as they had no clue what to say.

Taylor smiled when they turned onto Gabriella's street. The awkward silence could finally stop. The two stepped up to Gabriella's front door, and rang the bell. Taylor had the spare key, but she didn't want to use it when Chad hadn't exactly been invited into the house.

Gabriella answered, and smiled as she welcomed Taylor and Chad into the house. Gabriella was looking much better than she had earlier. She'd re-done her make-up and hair in boredom. If you hadn't been there at the courts, you wouldn't have even known anything was wrong with her. Gabriella started the conversation off.

"So, Chad how are ya?" She asked.

"Im good thanks you?"

"I'm good."

Chad smiled. "You feeling better now?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. I'm alright now." Although she didn't believe it really.

Gabriella's eyes widened when she noticed Chad hold onto Taylor's hand. Taylor went bright red, but smiled at Chad when she noticed Gabriella's face.

"Are you two..?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. Chad asked me today!" Taylor said, acting excited, although she wasn't really acting.

Chad nodded and smiled. Gabriella smiled back.

"Aww, I'm so happy about it."

Gabriella then turned her head to watch the TV. Chad started to whisper things in Taylor's ear, which made Taylor giggle. Gabriella tried to ignore it, but she couldn't. They were right there..opposite her, flirting. And Gabriella had no one.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow?" Chad asked, standing up.

The girls nodded, and Chad then bent down and gave Taylor a peck on the lips. Taylor smiled, and the girls watched him out the door. When they shut the door, Taylor broke out into a massive grin, and walked dreamily back into the living room. Gabriella followed.

"So, you and Chad now then?" Gabriella asked, hands on her hips.

Taylor nodded. "Yeah. Me and Chad. Chad and Me. Us."

Gabriella sighed, but smiled. Her friend was happy. It was good to see. The two girls spent the rest of the afternoon talking and watching TV. They then went to bed, earlier than usual. Taylor couldn't wait to see her not-exactly boyfriend again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor and Gabriella woke up fairly early the next day, as they had quite a bit of sleep. It was now a Saturday, which was usually when people liked to sleep in. But not these. Well, Taylor anyway. It was 10am, and she had no hesitations about phoning Chad. She picked up her phone, and looked through the contacts until she got to Chad's number and pressed the dial button.

After Tay had put down the phone, she told Gabriella that they were going to the park. She told her that Troy wasn't going, so it was alright for Gabriella to go. Gabriella was unsue, but decided she'd go - she had nothing better to do.

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. I'll update again tomorrow though.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Glad you liked the Chaylor :)

The girls got to the park, and Gabriella stopped in her tracks. There, about a 15 second walk away was none other than Troy. Sitting next to Chad. He hadn't seen her yet. He was just looking at the ground. Taylor nudged Gabriella, and she sighed. Gabriella carried on walking, while giving Taylor evils. The girls got to the boys, and Troy stood up when he noticed Gabriella, and gazed at her for a moment. He smiled, but then remembered. She wasn't talking to him.

Gabriella saw Troy smile, but ignored it. She turned her head and crossed her arms. Troy sighed and sat back down, his head in his hands. Taylor happily stood next to Chad, and they started talking and flirting - again. They coudl see it wasn't making a difference. Gabriella had turned her whole body around, so she was watching the kids play in the park, and Troy still had his head in his hands, looking at the floor.

Taylor sighed and stood next to Gabriella, nudging her. She whispered to her to get Gabriella to talk to Troy. But Gabriella refused point blank. She didn't want anything to do with him. Chad was also trying to do the same with Troy, and Troy was refusing. Gabriella wasn't talking to him, and he wouldn't bother to try as it would never work.

The 'couple' sighed in frustration and they decided to leave Troy and Gabriella on their own. To see if they could maybe sort it out together. Chad and Taylor didn't bother to let their friends know - they just walked off, Chad taking Taylor's hand in his. Gabriella looked up and noticed them leaving. She then saw their hands wrapped in eachother. She sighed and sat down on the grass.Troy looked up once he heard Gabriella sigh, and looked over at Chad and Taylor walking off. He was confused, but noticed Chad's hand holding Taylor's. His eyes widened. _What?? _He wondered. He then decided he might be able to conjure up a conversation with Gabriella about it.

Troy scratched the back of his neck, wondering what to say.

"Gabi?" Troy asked, but there was no answer. He remembered what Gabriella had said the day before.._"Don't call me Gabi! You have no right!"_

Troy sighed. He'd gotten into such a mess. "Gabriella?" Still no answer. Troy had had enough. If she didn't want to talk to him, then she wouldn't have to. Standing up and taking one last look at Gabriella, he walked round her - making her know that he was leaving, and walked off..In the opposite direction to Taylor and Chad.

Gabriella noticed him walking off, and sighed. She placed her face in her hands.

A while later, Taylor and Chad were on their way walking back, and they noticed that Gabriella was there still - on her own. It looked as if she was crying. Taylor gasped and ran up to her best friend.

"Gabs? What's up?" Taylor asked, kneeling down in front of Gabriella.

Gabriella looked up. "Nothing."

Taylor sighed. Chad caught up with them.

"Where's Troy gone?" He asked.

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know. He just..walked off." She then faced her head to the ground.

"Did you two talk?" Taylor asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"He didn't even try?" Chad asked.

Gabriella didn't do anything. She just sighed.

"He did try?" Taylor asked. Gabriella nodded. "Oh, Gabs." Taylor said, hugging her friend.

"I'm gonna go and find him." Chad said. The girls nodded, and Chad ran in the direction where Troy had gone.

**With Chad.**

After quite a while of walking around the park and looking in every place he could, Chad saw the familiar shaggy brown hair. He smiled when Troy looked up from the bench he was sitting on. Chad ran up to Troy and sat down next to him. Troy looked at his friend, and then turned his head back. Chad sighed.

"Man, what's up?" Chad asked.

"Nothing."

"Troy, come on."

"Her." Troy said bluntly.

Chad sighed. "Sulking isn't going to help."

"I'm not sulking."

"Right..What are you doing then?"

"Staying out of her way. She doesn't want to talk to me, she doesn't have to." Troy said.

"Troy, you can't do that. You love eachother." Troy shook his head. "What?"

"She doesn't love me. I don't love her - anymore. It's over. The sooner we get back to Albuquerque, the better."

Chad gasped. "You-you don't mean that." Troy nodded. Chad sighed. "Look, Troy, if you're gonna be like this, then I don't know how I can help. Gabriella's sitting with Taylor at the moment, upset. You're..well _not sulking _as you said. If you need my help, come and ask me."

Chad then stood up, patted his friend on the back and started to walk back over to Gabriella and Taylor.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. I'll probably update again later.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** I'm quickly updating now :) But this chapter might not be very long, as it's now half past midnight, and I'm tired :(

It had been quite a while, and Troy decided that he'd get up, and be a man about the situation. As he stood up and started to walk, he started to think. He needed to think about what he wanted to say to Gabriella. How he was going to apologise. He loved her, but having her in his life as just a friend would be much better than not having her in his life at all.

Troy sighed when he couldn't think of what to say. He'd never had this problem before. Every other girl he'd dated, words just came flowing out of his mouth. But Gabriella was different. She'd made Troy a different person. That was what Troy loved about her. He sighed as he started thinking more deeply about Gabriella.

He then got to the place where he'd been left with Gabriella - only to now find it empty. He turned round on the spot, trying to see if they were anywhere near. Troy groaned. They'd gone. He fumbled in his pocket for his mobile phone, and dialed Chad's number.

"Troy, ma man! What's up?"

"Where are you?" Troy asked.

"Oh, erm, we're at Gabi's."

"Oh." Troy said, irritated.

"Come over." Chad suggested.

"What? No."

"Come on. Gabi won't know until you get here. She's in the bathroom at the moment."

Troy sighed. "Alright. But if..well when she moans at me, I'm saying you forced me."

Chad laughed, but agreed, and hung up the phone.

Troy started on his way to Gabriella's house. He started to think again. But by now, he was getting too frustrated. Why was it so hard for him? What was Gabriella doing to him, that no other girl had ever done before?

With all the thinking and arguing with himself in his head, he hadn't realised he'd turned onto Gabriella's street. He looked up, and saw to his right that Gabriella's house was there. As he plucked up the courage, he walked upto the front door and rang the doorbell.

Troy turned around, and started talking to himself. **(Imagine this little part like when he was going to apologise to Gabriella - when her mum answered the door). **Gabriella opened the door, and Troy spun round. He'd figured what to say, but when he faced Gabriella, the words left his mind. He was just left there, standing like an idiot - with the girl of his dreams, who still wasn't talking to him, looking at him. Although she didn't seem as angry as she had been.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Chad invited me." Troy said.

Gabriella sighed, and opened the door wider to welcome him in.

Troy smiled as he stepped inside. _Atleast she let me in. That's a start. _Walking into the living room, he noticed the two 'lovebirds'. They were on the sofa, a little too cosy for Troy's liking. Gabriella walked into the living room and groaned.

"They've been doing that since we came here." Gabriella said to Troy.

Troy laughed. "Oi! Chad!"

Chad looked up. "Oh, hey man." He then looked back at Taylor, whispering in her ear, causing Taylor to let out slight giggles.

Gabriella sighed, and sat down on the other sofa, Troy sitting down on it aswell, as far away from Gabriella as possible. Troy and Gabriella weren't exactly comfy - they were both sitting up straight, their legs and arms as close together as possible, not wanting to be close to eachother.

Troy sighed, and groaned. He hated this. He hated the way they weren't talking. It was stupid. He was stupid. Yes, he was stupid for falling for Katrina's trick. He had to talk to Gabriella, and it had to be now.

**A/N: Right..well I'm going to bed now, but I'll update tomorrow, probably in the morning. And I might update again in the afternoon :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **So here's the next chapter :)

Troy turned to look at Gabriella, who was facing the TV, although he could have sworn she'd looked at him from the corner of his eye. He shook that thought out of his head. No. He must have just imagined it.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked. Just like at the park, she didn't answer. "Gabriella!"

Gabriella was startled at the angry way Troy shouted, so she turned to look at him. "What?"

"Can we talk?" He asked, then nudged towards Taylor and Chad. "Out there?"

Gabriella didn't say anything, but when Troy stood up and started to walk into the hallway, she sighed and followed.

When the two were in the hallway, Gabriella crossed her arms and looked at him, telling him to start.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry." Troy said, looking down.

"Sorry? Sorry's not good enough."

"No, Gabriella I do mean it."

"It doesn't seem like it. Look at my face and tell me you're sorry." Gabriella said, angrily.

Troy lifted his face up, looked into her eyes and said, "I'm sorry Gabriella."

Gabriella didn't say anything.

Troy sighed. "Gabriella, I'm sorry. I love you. And I don't want you to not be in my life. If you just want to be friends, then I'll accept that. I'd rather have you in my life as just a friend, than to not have you in my life at all."

Gabriella still didn't say anything.

"Look, if you want me out of your life, then I'll go!" Troy shouted.

He then turned on his heels and made his way to the front door, and opened it. Gabriella then told him to stop. Troy turned back round, and looked her in the eye.

"Troy, did you mean all of that?"

"All of what?"

"What you just said. That you erm..you love me?" Gabriella asked, blushing.

Troy nodded. "Yes."

"And about 'just being friends', did you mean you wanted to be more than friends?"

Troy looked down but nodded. "I was going to ask you at the park."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "But you and Katrina."

"Katrina and Daniel must have planned the whole thing. I didn't mean to kiss her. She must have seen you coming, and she just kissed me out of the blue! We hardly talked."

Gabriella nodded.

"So, friends?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Of course." She then hugged him, and the two walked back into the living room.

Taylor and Chad were still all over eachother, and hadn't noticed that Troy and Gabriella were sitting close now, happy in eachother's company. Gabriella let out an "Eugh", at the sight of Taylor and Chad, and Troy laughed. Gabriella laughed aswell. She liked this. She liked being close to Troy again.

**A/N: So they're back together. I couldn't keep them apart for long. Troyella's my guilty pleasure! Lol. I'll update again later.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **Srory about not updating again yesterday. My computer started playing up..it kept on crashing so I couldn't post this :(

It was now a few hours later, and Troy and Chad had decided to go back to Daniel's house. Gabriella and Taylor wanted to be alone anyway. They wanted to talk. Taylor and Gabriella were both now sitting in Gabriella's bedroom, thinking of what to start the conversation with.

"So, erm..you and Chad are getting closer. Much closer. You seem like you're still going strong..even if it's only been like a day." Gabriella laughed.

Taylor laughed also. "Yeah, he's nice. Right..so you and Troy. What's up? I saw you both sitting normally, and you were both sneaking glances at eachother."

Gabriella tried to protest at the last part, but figured not to when she saw Taylor's face. "He apologised to me."

Taylor smiled. "When?"

"When you and Chad were busy being all..lovey-dovey."

Taylor then went into a sort of dreamily gaze. Gabriella sighed and snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face. Taylor jolted up. Gabriella just laughed.

"Oh. Erm..are you two..together?"

"No. Just friends." Gabriella said, shaking her head.

"What? Just friends?!"

"He said he was going to ask me to go steady at the park. Just before Katrina came."

Taylor mouthed a big 'Oh'.

Gabriella sighed. She started to think about Troy. How it might be different now. They weren't going to be as close to eachother as they were before. Not just yet anyway. Even though Troy had told Gabriella what had happened, and Gabriella believe him, she still didn't trust him fully.

**With Troy and Chad.**

Chad looked at Troy, with a smile on his face. Troy noticed Chad looking at him from the corner of his eye, and gave him a confused look.

"You and Gabi..Finally together."

Troy shook his head. "Not exactly.."

"What?" Chad asked.

"We're just friends Chad."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to pressure her into going out with me. I don't want to risk our friendship, when we've only just made up." Troy said.

"Man, you must really like this girl." Chad said, smiling.

Troy nodded. "Yeah Chad. I really do." He smiled. "So, hows you and Tay?"

"Oh, erm we're good. Yeah, good." Chad smiled.

"Chad, do you need to tell me anything?" Troy asked.

Chad shook his head.

"Whenever you repeat stuff, you're hiding something from me. What is it?"

Chad sighed. He found it so hard to keep stuff from Troy when he asked about it.

"Me and Tay..We're not exactly..together."

Troy shot him a confused look.

"We pretended to get together."

"Oh. Why?"

"To make you and Gabs jealous so you'd make up."

Troy nodded. "Well that was stupid. It didn't even help, really." Chad nodded in agreement. Troy laughed. "So, you gonna get with Taylor _properly?_"

"I think so. I'm gonna ask her."

Troy smiled. "I think you should."

**A/NL So that's the chapter. Taylor and Chad will soon be together..properly :) I might update again tomorrow after school sometime. Yaay! Tomorrow's my last day of school. Wooo don't ya just love school holidays? Lol**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Hey people! This chapter isn't going to be long, coz I'm not well :( But I haven't updated in like nearly a week, so I thought I'd update :) You'llhopefully get a longer chapter sometime tomorrow. And I'll also update The Hats Have Gone Up and It's Never Easy tomorrow aswell..So keep your eyes peeled:)

A week had gone by, and Chad still hadn't asked Taylor. Everytime he'd gotten close to, he didn't know what to do. Now that was surprising. Troy was confused. His best mate was stuck with words in front of a girl? Troy laughed at the thought. It was just soo..un Chad-like!

The four were at school, and like the rest of the class, they were gazing into space while the teacher droned on and on about electrons and protons. Before Gabriella had gone on the exchage to East High and met her three best friends, she would have listened to every word the teacher was saying. But they'd changed her. And for the better. Although she didn't listen properly to the teachers, Gabriella still got full marks. She still did her homework and revising when she had to. It was a gift.

Thinking of her three best friends, Gabriella turned her head to her right and saw Troy sitting next to Chad on the other side of the classroom. Gabriella smiled. He hadn't noticed her gaze..he was too busy looking out of the window and tapping his fingers on the pane. Gabriella silently laughed, shook her head and turned back around.

On the other side, Chad was in deep thought. He was tracing patterns on the table with the tip of his finger, and thinking about Taylor. He'd told Troy that today was _the _day. He was going to ask her. Chad was worried, though. Ever since they'd told Troy and Gabriella that they were pretending to be together, Taylor had been sort of well.._distant_ from him. Did that mean that Taylor wasn't happy with Chad for some reason? Or had she gone all shy again? Whatever the reason, she'd made Chad confused..

The bell finally went off, and the sound was covered by the noise of chairs, and the rustling of bags. As soon as Taylor and Gabriella set foot out of the classroom, Taylor let out a huge 'Finally!' Gabriella laughed.

Troy and Chad walked out, and stopped in front of the two girls. Noticing Katrina walking past them, they all sighed and groaned. Ever since the park 'incident', Katrina ad been on their backs. She didn't seem too interested in liking Troy or Chad now, but more interested in making the four's lives unbearable. She hadn't done anything..yet.

It was time to go home, which made the four friends happy. Although they hadn't planned to do anything after school, the girls were excited..for some reason. As they walked out of the school gates, the girls hugged the guys, and walked in the opposite direction. Troy and Chad were confused as to why their friends were so excited, but they shrugged it off as they walked towards Daniel's house.

**A/N: Okay..I told ya it would be like REALLY short. But I'll most likely update tomorrow! Maybe even twice :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating yesterday! I had the chapters written and everything..my internet just kept on being stupid! Lol..But it's working now :) I might udate again tomorrow. Not for definate though..It depends if my internet's gonna decide to stop working again lol

Taylor and Gabriella got to Gabriella's house, and immediately went up to Gabriella's room. As soon as she stepped in, Taylor ran over to Gabriella's bed and sat down while Gabriella shut the door. Once the door was carefully shut, Taylor started.

"So!"

"So...?" Gabriella asked.

"You and Troy are gonna get together!"

"When?" Gabriella asked.

"Tonight!" Taylor said, standing up and capping her hands together.

Gabriella laughed. "We haven't even organised to go out."

"I know. That's why we're doing it now." Taylor said, motioning towards Gabriella's mobile.

Gabriella picked her phone up, looked at it, and then back at Taylor. Taylor nodded, but sighed when Gabriella just stood there.

"Don't just stand there like a melon, Gabs!"

Gabriella gasped when she heard the word 'melon'. But before she could say something, Taylor had snatched the phone out of her hand and was waiting for Troy to pick up on the other line.

Gabriella crossed her arms and sat on the bed, waiting for Taylor to finish.

"We're meeting tonight, at the mall!"

"We?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea. Me, you, Troy and Chad." Taylor said, in a 'duhh' tone.

"No, because you and Chad were meant to be getting together tonight aswell!"

"We can all go out together."

"A double date!" Gabriella said, catching on. She stood up and hugged Taylor.

The girls decided to start getting ready. They were meeting the boys in 2 hours, and had to look perfect if they wanted to end up being girlfriends by the end of the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time to leave, and the girls were done. They'd finished their hair, make-up and got dressed. They were both wearing jeans and cute tops - both casual, yet outgoing. Perfect for the night they were going to have.

Once the girls got to the mall, they noticed Troy and Chad standing there, looking around. Gabriella and Taylor walked upto them both, smiling, and the guys smiled back.

"You're late." Troy said, flirtaciously to Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled. "You can't rush perfection."

Troy smiled back and shook his head. "Gabs, you're perfect al the time."

Gabriella blushed and looked down. She then linked her arm with Troy's. They weren't together yet, but it definately seemed as if they were. Taylor noticed how close Gabriella was to Troy, and smiled. Although when she looked at Chad, she smiled.but in the inside, she was scared. She wasn't afraid of being close to him when they were supposedly going out. But now, she had no clue what was happening. But she had to overcome this if Taylor wanted to be with Chad.

A few hours went by, and the four had looked round the whole mall - Taylor and Gabriella carrying a few bags, which Troy and Chad offered to carry. The girls happily

obliged.

"So, where to now?" Chad asked.

Troy looked at his watch. "It's only 8."

The girls nodded. It was early and they didn't have to be back until 10, but where could they go?

"Wanna come back to mine for a bit?" Gabriella suggested. That way her mum wouldn't be worrying about her or Taylor, and they could stay with Troy and Chad.

Everyone agreed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang had been at Gabriella's for about 20 minutes, and they were in the living room watching TV - Mrs. Montez was in the kitchen, but she occasionally sneaked up to the living room door to 'check up' on the gang. Although se really wanted to know what was going on between her daughter and Troy.

Taylor and Chad were sitting on one sofa, whereas Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the other - both couples fairly close. Without realising, Gabriella had gotten extremely close to Troy. Even though she didn't realise, Troy certainly did. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. Gabriella noticed this and smiled to herself. She held onto his hands and looked up at him as she placed her head on Troy's shoulder.

Gabriella then noticed that even though Taylor and Chad were also fairly close, it seemed as though Taylor was still a little bit shy. Gabriella sighed, and stared at Taylor until she got her attention. Gabriella motioned to Taylor to do the same as she was doing to Troy, which Taylor did in the space of 10 minutes. After what seemed like ages of waiting, Gabriella smiled at her best friend. Taylor seemed happy there in Chad's arms.

Troy poked Gabriella on the shoulder gently, and Gabriella looked up. She gave him a confused face, and he bent down to her ear.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella's mouth formed a huge smile. She nodded 'yes'. Troy smiled and gently pecked her on the lips. Gabriella felt as though she'd melt. Even though it wasn't a proper kiss, it was amazing. No other guy had made her feel this way. Troy was the one for her. Gabriella smiled and turned back round to face the TV. Taylor noticed Gabriella, and could tell how happy she was. She sighed because her and Chad were still 'just friends'...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time to go - Mrs. Montez had let the boys stay for an extra 15 minutes, so it was now 10.15pm. Too late for Gabriella to have friends round on a school night. Taylor and Gabriella walked Troy and Chad to the door, and Troy and Gabriella shared a goodnight kiss before he stepped outside. Chad and Taylor saw this, and Taylor sighed. She looked at Chad, who looked back at her. He wanted to ask her, but how? He didn't want to in front of Troy and Gabriella. Chad Danforth..tuned..SHY?

Once Troy and Gabriella broke the kiss, Troy looked at Chad who was standing there, with his hands in his pocket..looking uncomfortable. Troy sighed and said his goodbyes to Gabriella and Taylor. Chad also said his, and the guys started to leave. Troy kept on nudging Chad in the side, telling him to make his move. Chad had enough, so he turned back round and walked back to the door, just before it had closed. Gabriella opened it, and smiled when she saw who it was. She stepped back to let Taylor pass.

Chad looked at Taylor for a few seconds, and then turned his head to Troy. Troy sighed and motioned for him to do it. Chad turned back round and looked at Taylor again.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Taylor smiled. "Yes!" She then hugged him, and they shared a kiss.

Gabriella smiled and clapped quietly. Troy noticed her and laughed. The new couple then broke apart, and the guys left.

Once Taylor and Gabriella got up to Gabriella's bedroom, Gabriella gasped.

"You're with Chad Danforth!"

"And you're with Troy Bolton!"

"Ahhhh!" They both screamed at once.

**A/N: There's the chapter. Well I'll update The Hats Have Gone Up and It's Never Easy tomorrow. Well, later today seeing as it's 1.30 am. Hmm I need to go to bed lol. So yeah..I'll update those two fics atleast tomorrow.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. I would have updated earlier, but the documents thing was being stupid! But thanks to Amanda (say.hey.a.dancer) who helped me get this chapter up :) I'll update The Hats Have Gone Up tomorrow, aswell as this one. Or later, seeing as it's currently 12.30am.

Gabriella groaned as she heard the alarm go off. Looking at the clock, she read the numbers '6:55'. Groaning and pulling her pillow over her head, she said to herself, "5 more minutes." Taylor hadn't heard the alarm - she was in some deep sleep..Not even moving. All Gabriella could hear from her was Taylor's quiet breathing.

5 minutes later, and the alarm went off again. Gabriella sat up and groaned - loud. She then remembered Taylor. Gabriella turned to look at her friend, and saw that she was still fast asleep. What does it take to wake this girl up? Gabriella thought. She bent down and poked Taylor in the shoulders, but nothing happened. She then began poking her in the cheeks. Nothing happened, except a slight stir. Gabriella sighed. "TAYLOR!" She shouted.

Gabriella laughed as Taylor jolted upright, a panic-stricken face. Taylor turned to look at Gabriella, and gave her a 'Why did you wake me up' look. Gabriella nudged her head towards the clock, and simply stated, "School."

The two girls got ready, and went downstairs to be greeted by Ms. Montez. They greeted Gabriella's mum in their normal fashion, and sat at the kitchen table where breakfast was being served. Once they'd finished eating, Gabriella looked at the clock and saw that it was time to leave. Ms. Montez said goodbye and let them go out the front door.

They hadn't gotten far from Gabriella's house, when Taylor started smiling to herself. Gabriella noticed this.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Huh? Oh, erm nothing." Taylor said, quickly removing the smile.

"Yeah right. Come on, tell me." Gabriella said.

"Ok. I had a dream last night." Taylor paused.

"Yeah, we all dream..Carry on."

Taylor groaned at Gabriella's sarcasticness, but carried on. "It was about me and Chad."

"Oohh..juicy." Gabriella laughed.

Taylor playfully hit Gabriella on the shoulder. "Anyways..We were umm..getting married."

Gabriella laughed. "How cute!"

Taylor shot Gabriella an evil glare, and Gabriella stopped laughing. That satisfied Taylor.

"No really, it seemed cute." Gabriella smiled. "Your first dream about your boyfriend."

"Actually it wasn't my first dream about Chad." Taylor said, quickly pointing her face to the floor in embarrasment.

Gabriella looked at Taylor. "Really? How many dreams have you had of Chad?"

"I don't know. I can only remember one more." Taylor looked at Gabriella, red in the face.

Gabriella nodded at her to continue. Taylor started to tell.****

_ Dream Flashback_

Taylor, Chad and Troy were in class. They were in grade 6, and Troy and Chad weren't the 'lunkhead basketball men' just yet. The three were close friends, along with Sharpay and Ryan. Taylor was sat next to Sharpay, Ryan sat in front with a friend of his, and Troy and Chad were sat behind Taylor and Sharpay.

The class were talking while the teacher droned on and on. Sharpay and Taylor were happily chatting, when Taylor felt someone poke her in the head. She turned round, and Chad recieved a death glare. He tried to pin it on Troy, but Troy was currently in his own little world, and was gazing into space. Chad sighed as he noticed Taylor had caught him. But he then gave Taylor one of his cheesiest smiles. Taylor rolled her eyes, and turned back round.

Seconds later, Chad poked Taylor in the head again. She was about to turn around and yell, but instead he gave her a piece of paper. Turning back to her desk, she unfolded it. It read:

Meet me at the park at 4pm after school,

Chad.

Taylor was confused, but turned round and nodded in reply. Chad smiled.

---------------------------------------

Taylor was at the park, swinging on a swing and was waiting for Chad. She'd been waiting for 5 minutes, and he still hadn't turned up. Just as she was about to jump off the swing, she felt heerself being pulled up. Taylor turned round, and there stood Chad. He flashed his cheesy smile again, and sat on the swing next to Taylor.

The two had been talking for some time, and Taylor was confused.

"Why did you want to meet me?" She asked.

"Can't a guy want to spend time wih his best friend?"

Taylor smiled. She'd known they were quite close, but didn't think he thought of her as a 'best friend'.

Chad sighed - Taylor could tell he was bored. She looked over to him, and he got off the swing and stood in front of Taylor. She looked up at him confused, and was just about to say something when she was cut off by his lips on hers.

End Dream Flashback ****

"You dreamt you kissed him?!" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah."

"When was this?" Gabriella asked eagerly.

"I don't know. Like erm..grade 6 or something."

"You've known them all that long?" Taylor nodded. "And who was that erm..Sharpay person?"

"You didn't meet Sharpay in East High?" Gabriella shook her head. "Oh well she's the drama queen - or 'Ice Princess' as she's now called."

"Oh. I did see her. The first day I walked into homeroom with you - She was staring at me."

"Yeah, that's her alright." Taylor said.

"So what happened between you all?"

"Oh, ya know. People change." Gabriella nodded. "I wasn't all this clever before..In middle school you know. I suppose, when you change schools, you also change. About a week into East High, me, Troy, Chad, Sharpay and Ryan changed into different people. We met different people, and drifted apart. You're the one who brought me, Troy and Chad back together."

Gabriella smiled. She'd never known that Taylor had been good friends with them all before.

"So why 'lunkhead basketball men?'" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know. Well, because we stopped talking and stopped really noticing eachother, I had to find out a way to stop myself remembering that I'd actually been friends with them in the past. I guess a little name helped - a bit."

Gabriella nodded, and was about to say something, but was shushed but Taylor, and she noticed that they were near the school gates - with Troy and Chad walking up to them both.****

A/N: So yeah.I thought I'd put some Chaylor in - even if it was just a dream haha. It's now 1am, so I'll update again later, when I've woken up from my sleep lol.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: **Here's the update for today!

The day had gone by so slowly for Gabriella - even if it was only lunchtime. Katrina hadn't said anything to her, or Troy as far as she knew. Gabriella was confused. Usually Katrina would be staring evily at her, tripping her up in the hallway, or trying to get Troy to notice her more. But nope. Not today. Katrina hadn't even looked at her. Gabriella knew she was up to something..but what?

"Gabs? Gabs?!" Troy shouted, trying to get his girlfriend's attention.

Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah?"

The three looked at Gabriella wit confused faces. "Gabs, are you alright?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. I mean you just kind of..well zoned out." Taylor added.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "I'm fine guys."

The three nodded, and carried on with their conversation - getting Gabriella to finally join in.

"So, as we were saying..Gabs, did you get what Mr. Whathisface was talking about all last lesson?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "See!" Taylor said to the guys. Gabriella was confused. "Oh, these two." Taylor pointed to Troy and Chad. "Well these two thought that because we're 'smart', that we should have listened in class."

Gabriella mouthed an 'Oh.'

Chad shook his head. "Well yeah. You know me and Troy don't listen in class." Troy looked at hiim as if to day 'I do!" But Chad ignored him. "If you two didn't listen, how are we meant to do our homework?"

Troy shook his head and tutted. "You're not meant to copy, Chad!"

Again, Chad ignored him. But Taylor was surprised. "Chad, you mean to say..that you were going to do your homework?!"

Chad nodded, a big grin plastered on his face. Troy tried to hold a laugh in, but he couldn't. Chad shot a death glare towards him. "Well, what can I say? Your cleverness and willingness to work has rubbed off onto me." Chad said to Taylor.

Troy laughed again. "Cleverness..Haha."

That time, Gabriella and Taylor both joined in laughing. "Chad, you used big words!"

"And I'm sure you're like..behind on homework, and have been since preschool." Troy said.

Chad nodded. "Yeah, which is why I wanna get back on track."

"Back on track? Chad honey, you never were on track!"

Chad sighed. How dare his friends make fun of him? People make fun of Chad Danforth? Ha! Chad was going to work hard. Even if he was only on an exchange - and even if there was only about 2 more weeks left. Chad Danforth was going to change.

Lunchtime went by, and Chad hadn't said a word since that conversation. The three hadn't realised - although they wondered what was up with him when he walked away from them as the bell went..

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter isn't very good - and it's short. I don't know what's up with me..I keep on ending up writing fics at like midnight! Well tomorrow I'll update in the afternoon sometime..School starts again on Tuesday..Ahhh Lol**  



	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter! I'll probably try and update tomorrow after school..As I finish an hour earlier on Wednesdays :)

The day went by, and Troy, Gabriella and Taylor didn't get a single word out of Chad. He was ignoring them. Even though it was hard for Chad, as he sat next to Troy and near Taylor and Gabriella, he kept it up. His friends weren't going to be making fun of him for long - Chad was working. And working hard.

Whenever Gabriella turned round to talk to Troy, she noticed Chad with his head down and writing non stop. It looked as if he'd wrote more notes than she had! And that was saying something - Gabriella had written a page in 20 minutes..Chad had written about a page and a half. _Chad's really serious. _Gabriella thought.

Gabriella nudges Taylor who turned to look at Chad, and her eyes widened. He'd wrote more than her aswell! Taylor laughed, and turned back around. She wasn't going to let her boyfriend, the basketball jock beat her. No way. Gabriella looked at her, and noticed Taylor trying to write as fast as she could. Gabriell turned to look at troy, and she noticed him with his head in the palm of her hand and gazing at her head. She laughed.

"Um..Troy?" Gabriella asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

Troy jolted up. "Huh? What?" He asked, a bit too loud.

The class all looked up at him. Chad looked at him, tutted and shook his head. "Shh Troy. I'm working!"

Troy looked at Chad, one eyebrow raised, and noticed his work. Troy hadn't even wrote three lines! He turned back to Gabriella, with a face as if to say 'he did all that himself?' Gabriella could tell what he was thinking, and nodded. Troy just gawped.

Gabriella laughed again, a bit too loud. She was shushed this time by both Taylor and Chad. She rolled her eyes and carried on with her work. Troy tried to do his work, but he couldn't think of a single thing to write. After a few sighs, he threw his pencil down on the table in frustration - it decided to land on Chad's work. _Umm..Oops? _Troy thought. He heard a sigh, and saw Chad give the pencil back, without lifting up his head.

"Chad?" Troy asked.

No answer.

"Chad??"

No answer.

Troy sighed. He lent over the table and placed his head on Chad's work, leering up at Chad. Chad jumped.

"What?!" He shouted.

Troy noticed that the whole class was now looking. "Oh, erm..nothing." He then moved back to his normal position and started to laugh. He noticed that the teacher was looking at him, but Troy chose to ignore him and try to do his work. Again, he couldn't think of anything to write. He looked up at the board. _Shit..A page of work before the end of class._

Troy had no choice.

"Chad?"

Again, no answer.

"Ugh!"

No answer.

"Chaddykins?" Troy shouted. The class turned to face Chad, who was red in the face. Taylor started cracking up.

"Chaddykins!" Taylor mocked.

Chad looked at her, and Taylor noticed her glare. With pursed lips, she turned back round. Chad then looked at Troy. "Yeah?"

"Help me please."

Chad shook his head.

"Oh no! Chad come on man."

Again Chad shook his head.

"But look at the board!"

Chad looked over to the board and smiled at Troy.

"Chad, you're wrong man."

"No I'm not. You should learn to work! Gosh!" Chad said. He then started to work again.

"Chad, why have you changed man? Ugh! My best mate, and you won't even help me a little bit."

"Troy, I thought in school you were usually good at working?"

Troy nodded. Chad was right. "Yeah but.."

"Yeah but..your little obsession with Gabriella there has made you forget how to work!"

Gabriella turned round at the sound of hearing what Chad had just said. Troy went red in the face. Chad smiled and carried on working. Gabriella noticed Troy's red face and smiled but she too carried on working. Troy sighed. He didn't mind Chad changing - for whatever the reason..But him not helping Troy with work? Troy always helped Chad with his work! Not that Chad ever got any of it. Troy just sighed, folded his arms and placed his head on his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now the end of school, and the teacher was coming round the class to check on everyone's work. With Troy's luck, he had to stay behind for 15 minutes. He groaned, and Gabriella offered to stay and help, but the teacher denied her offer. Troy had to do the work himself. Gabriella mouthed a 'sorry' and walked out with Taylor and Gabriella.

"Chad, you're so mean!" Gabriella said, hitting him on the arm.

"What?!" Chad asked.

"Yeah Gabs, he's not mean. He's doing the right thing."

Gabriella gasped. "Tay, Troy got a detention in a school which he's only visiting for a month!"

"And?!" Taylor asked.

"Ugh! Tay." Wtih that, Gabriella walked off.

"Gosh..What's up with her?" Taylor asked. Chad just shrugged. Taylor smiled and walked right next to Chad, his arm round her shoulders.

Gabriella ahdn't bothered to slow down or go back over to Taylor and Chad - They'd both left their friend. It wasn't Troy's fault he couldn't do the work. Gosh..If she was in East High right now, she would have helped him..

Taylor smiled at Chad. Chad looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"You've changed." Taylor said, still smiling.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Cahd saig, shrugging. "I guess you've brought it out in me."

Taylor smiled. She liked this Chad more than the basketball one."

**A/N: So that's the chapter. I just wanted to make a chapter about how Chad's changed. Don't worry, the next chapters will be jam-packed with Troyella and Chaylor :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter :) I didn't know anyone had reviewed! I didn't get any alerts :( But I reckon they're off, seeing as I haven't gotten any alerts for new chapters..When I usually get like 10 everyday lmao.

Gabriella got to her house quite quickly, seeing as she was speed-walking. She obviously still liked Taylor and Chad - she couldn't break up with them both just because of that..But she wasn't very happy with them. Gabriella sighed as she shut the front door and went into the living room to watch TV.

After an hour, Gabriella hadn't heard from either of them, and Taylor still hadn't gotten to Gabriella's house. _Maybe they're angry with me for walking off. _She thought. She stood up, turned off the TV and walked out the front door.

Once Gabriella had walked out, she took out her phone and dialed Troy's number.

"Hey Gabs." Troy said.

Gabriella smiled at the sound of Troy's voice. "Hey, where are you?"

"Daniel's house." Troy said.

"Oh." Gabriella groaned. "Are Tay and Chad with you?"

"Nope. I thought you were with them?"

"No. I got in a stress and walked off." Troy was about to ask why, but Gabriella interrupted. "You don't wanna know."

"Oh, alright." Troy replied.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go and look for them. I think they might not be happy with me."

"Alright. When you meet up with them, phone me. I'm like so bored here.."

Gabriella agreed and put her phone back in her jean pocket. She sighed as she remembered that the town was huge - Where would they both be? She started to retrace her steps, not knowing if they'd gone to stop for food, gone to the park or anything.

"Ugh!" Gabriella shouted to herself. She mentally kicked herself for leaving her two friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile..With Taylor and Chad, when Gabriella had walked off._

"Maybe we should say sorry." Taylor suggested.

Chad nodded, and they started to walk a bit faster. Gabriella had already gone round the corner - she must have been atleast 5 minutes away from them now.

Taylor started to cross the road - without looking. Chad looked, and shouted her name.

"What?" Taylor asked as she stopped in the middle of the road.

Chad started to run up to her, and just as he got there, a car hit them both.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With Gabriella - looking for Taylor and Chad._

Gabriella turned round a few corners, and saw an ambulance. Out of instinct, she wanted to go and see - she wa nosy like that. But as soon as she got closer..

_Chad? Taylor? _She thought. Gabriella then gasped.

"No! Tay! Chad!" Gabriella ran upto them - but was told to keep away by a paramedic.

"They're my friends!" Gabriella tried telling the paramedic, but he wouldn't listen.

While the paramedics were putting them both in the ambulance, Gabriella noticed that Taylor was awake - although she couldn't walk, she was in shock. It looked as it Chad had been knocked unconsious.

Gabriella reached for her phone and dialed Troy's number.

"Hey, Gabs. You found them?"

Gabriella couldn't help it. Tears started running down her cheeks - what if her friends weren't going to be OK?

"Gab? You there?" Troy then noticed Gabriella sniffing. "Gabs?! What's wrong?"

"Chad..Taylor"

"Gabs? What is it? What happened?"

"They're in an ambulance..Going to hospital." Gabriella said.

"Oh no, Gabs. Where are you? I'm coming."

Gabriella told Troy where she was, and told the paramedics to take Taylor and Chad to the hospital - She'd get there when Troy met her.

Troy saw Gabriella, and ran upto her. He hugged her, and she tried to hug back except she couldn't. She couldn't do anything She gave Troy a faint smile.

"Come on, lets go to the hospital." Troy said. Gabriella nodded, and they started to run to the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both finally got to the hospital, and stopped running once they found their way to the receptionist desk.

"Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie?" Troy asked.

The receptionist looked on a piece of paper, then looked back up. "Can I ask who you are?"

"Their best friends!" Troy shouted.

The receptionist was a little taken aback, but nodded. "Third floor, room #27."

Troy and Gabriella nodded, and ran off.

As they both got to room #27 and opened the door, they saw a nurse and doctor inside - doing check-ups. They were asked to sit in the waiting room. Reluctantly, they walked out and into the waiting room..

"Gabs? Are you OK?" Troy asked, once they'd sat down.

Gabriella didn't reply. She was just staring into space.

Troy was about to ask again, but Gabriella started talking.

"All my fault..all my fault."

"What? Gabs it's not your fault!"

Gabriella shook her head. "No it's all my fault."

Troy figured he wasn't going to get anyhing different out of her.

"Can I use your phone?" Troy asked her. Gabriella didn't say anything, so he took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Ms. Montez's number.

Ms. Montez assured Troy she'd be over to the hospital as soon as possible. Troy thanked her, and tried to talk to Gabriella again.

"Gabs?" He asked. But still no answer. He moved as close to her as he could, and wrapped his arms round her. "Don't worry Gabs, they're going to be fine. Just fine. I promise."

**A/N: So that's the chapter. I might update tomorrow.**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: **Right..I was going to update on Thursday, but I was like banned from the computer. My parents threatened to take it out of my bedroom :O Lmao. But here's the update :)

Ms. Montez rushed into the waiting room 15 minutes later. She saw Gabriella gazing into space, and Troy as she walked over to them.

"I'm so glad you two are alright." Ms Montez said.

Troy smiled. "Gabi seems a bit out of it at the moment, Ms. Montez."

Ms. Montez nodded. "I know. Everytime shes set foot in a hospital since.." She broke off, but noticed Troy's worried face, so continued. "Since her father died in a car accident."

"Oh my. When was this?" Troy asked.

"Two years ago. Gabi and her dad were driving to her grandma's house for a weekend..."

_Flashback_

_Gabriella and her dad were in the car, driving along a quiet and dark road. Gabriella wasn't happy with her dad, as she'd made plans with her friends for the weekend - but her dad had already promised her grandma that she'd be going to see her - before he'd even spoke to Gabriella.Mr. Montez started to talk._

_"Gabi."_

_Gabriella turned her face to the window. She didn't want to talk to her dad. Even though she wanted to see her grandma, she wanted to go out with her friends aswell. They could have sorted out to go to her grandma's the weekend after._

_Ms. Montez had had enough of Gabriella ignoring him, so he got a bit angry._

_"Gabriella!" He shouted._

_Gabriella turned round - she only ever got called her full name when someone was mad, and she'd hardly ever seen her dad mad._

_"You can atleast act like you're happy to be going to see her."_

_"I am happy! I'd just already made plans with my friends!" Gabriella shouted._

_The father and daughter pair argued for little more than 2 minutes. But that 2 minutes was too much - Gabriella turned her head, and saw a car._

_"Dad!" She shouted._

_Mr. Montez looked to see what she wanted, but a car hit them._

_End Flashback_

Troy gasped at the story.

"Gabi survived, and my husband didn't." Ms. Montez looked down at the floor with sadness.

"Ms. Montez, I'm so sorry." Troy said. "Is that why she keeps on saying, 'It's all my fault'"?

Ms. Montez nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh no, poor Gabi."

The doctor finally came in, and said that the three could go and see Taylor and Chad. Troy stood up, and Ms. Montez finally got Gabriella out of her little trance and managed to get her to go into the room. Once they'd all reached the room, Troy gasped. Chad was still unconscious, and Taylor had bandages on her face - although she was awake, and smiled when she saw them.

"Tay!" Gabriella gasped once she remembered why they were there.

Gabriell ran upto Taylor's bed, and Taylor smiled.

"Gabi. How..are..you?" Taylor asked.

"I'm good." Gabriella replied. She tried to turn her face, so that no one would notice a little tear roll down her cheek - although it didn't work.

Troy walked over to her from Chad's bed, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Gabs, don't worry. They're both going to be fine."

Gabriella smiled and wiped her eyes. "I know. It's just..it brings back memories."

Troy nodded. Gabriella didn't know that Troy now new about what happened to her dad, so he decided to keep quiet. Gabriella then walked over to Chad's bed, where Ms. Montez was sitting patiently beside. Gabriella gasped at how Chad looked.

"Chad?" She asked.

Troy shook his head. "He's unconscious."

Gabriella looked over at Taylor, who replied with a quiet "Yeah."

Taylor then carried on talking - slowly. "He..ran..up..to..me..when..I..was..in..the..middle..of..the..road..to..push..me..out..of..the..way..of..the..car."

Gabriella gapsed, but smiled. She'd always known Chad would be someone who would try to save others' lives before his own. She then shook her head. _No. I'm thinking like Chad is dead. He's not. He's going to be fine._.

**A/N: That's the chapter. i'm gonna update again later today.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Here's the next. I'll probably update tomorrow.Well, later, seeing as it's just gone midnight. Well it will be Sunday lol. That makes it easier :)

A few hours went by, and the three were told they had to leave, as visiting hours were over. Reluctantly, they said goodbye, and promised to visit the next day after school. The car ride back to Gabriella's was failry wuiet - no one knowing what to say. Ms. Montez had let Troy stay round their house for a bit longer, as the day had been quite rough.

Ms. Montez, Gabriella and Troy stepped out of the car and into the Montez house. Ms. Montez said goodnight to them both, as she had to get up early for work the next morning. That left Troy and Gabriella in the living room on their own. Gabriella sat down, Troy joining her. Gabriella was still shocked by the whole ordeal, but having Troy there with her made it less scary.

As the couple watched TV, mostly in silence, they hadn't realised the time. It was now 11pm, and Ms. Montez had told them both that Troy would have to go at 10.30pm. Troy stood up to go, but Gabriella stood up and shook her head.

"No, stay please. With what happened today, I don't want to be alone." Gabriella said.

Troy hesitated about what Mz. Montez would say, but agreed. He sat back down, and they watched TV for a bit longer. Again, they lost track of time, and when Gabriella looked at the clock on the wall, it was 12.30am. She stood up.

"Troy!" Gabriella said, before pointing to the clock.

Troy's eyes widened, and he stood up. He then reached for the control and turned off the TV, following Gabriella up the stairs. When they reached Gabriella's bedroom, Troy stood by the door, unsure of what to do. When Gabriella noticed him standing there, she smiled.

"Sleep in my bed." Gabriella said. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen." She added, after seeing Troy's face.

Troy laughed and watched Gabriella walk out into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Troy took off his clothes - leaving his boxers on, and go under the covers. Gabriella then turned up, and turned off the light as she walked into the bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now 7am, and Gabriella's alarm went off. Like usual, Gabriella groaned and refused to get up. Although now that she had Troy with her, she wasn't going to get her usual extra 5 mintes sleep. Nope..

"Gabi!" Troy shouted as he shook her by the shoulders.

Gabriella's eyes didn't open, so Troy shouted her name again. It was lucky Ms. Montez had gone to work early, or they would have gotten some telling off alright. Troy sighed. He wasn't going to get Gabriella to wake up. He then turned to the alarm clock and smiled. Picking the clock up, and getting ready to press the button, he placed it nearer to Gabriella's head. He then pressed the button, and the alarm went off. Gabriella jolted up, and scowled at troy when she noticed him laughing.

Troy stopped laughing, and shrugged. "You wouldn't wake up."

"Mr. Bolton, why do you get up so early?"

"School? And I usually go out for a jog."

Gabriella sighed, but smiled. She stood up, got some clothes out of her wardrobe, and walked into the bathroom to change. Troy remembered that he had no clothes, except for the ones he'd worn the day before. He sighed. He'd have to make Gabrilla leave a bit earlier, so they could pop round to Daniel's and he coudl wear some fresh clothes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy dragged a reluctant Gabriella out of the house.

"Come on!" He shouted. It was now 7.45, an they had 15 minutes to get to Daniel's, for Troy to change and then walk to school. "I need fresh clothes!"

"Yeah, you do smell a bit." Gabriella said, laughing.

Troy hit her playfully, and smiled once they'd reached the corner of her street. Troy then started at a run. Gabriella stopped.

"No Troy. No running for me."

Troy sighed, and dragged her - making Gabriella run. Gabriella gasped for air once they reached Daniel's house. When Daniel's mum answered the door, she smiled and gladly let Troy and Gabriella inside. His mum seemed nice - But Daniel sure wasn't. Gabriella didn't know whether she wanted to be in Daniel's house or not. As Troy left Gabriella to go and change, Daniel's mum told Gabriella that she could sit and watch TV.

Troy finally ran down the stairs 5 minutes later, and Gabriella sighed with relief. They both walked out, thanked Mrs. Rieves, and started on their way to school - Troy making Gabriella run, again.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. Sorry it's no good, but it's 12.40am lol. I'll update tomorrow/later..probably twice.**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I wasn't alloeed on the computer for very long..Again :(

The day at school had been much more boring. Troy and Gabriella both had no one to sit next to in lessons, as they usually sat with Taylor and Chad. At break and lunchtime, they didn't talk much as they had no idea what to say. All the two wanted to do, was go to the hospital until visiting hours ended, so they could be with their best friends. Gabriella had phoned her mum at lunch to tell her that her and Troy were going straight to the hospital after school. Ms. Montez said it was okay, and told Gabriella to be back by 10pm, which Gabriella agreed to.

It was now the end of the school day, and Troy was waiting for Gabriella to gather her school things in her bag. Once she zipped it up, the two set off out of the classroom and out of the school gates. Like the rest of the day, they had nothing to say to eachother - they both just exchanged glances and smiles. In the end, Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and began speed-walking. Gabriella could just about keep up.

They got to the hospital, and walked straight to their friends' room. No one was in there checking up, so they walked straight in. Their first sight was Chad. He looked just as he did the day before - still unconscious. Troy sighed, walked upto him and sat on the chair beside him. He didn't know how this could happen to Chad - his best friend. It had never crossed Troy's mind that he'd be visiting his best friend in a hospital this early in his life.

Gabriella frowned at the way Troy was acting. If people in East High had seen him like this, they wouldn't know what had hit them. No one knew Troy as the sensitive person he was - not even Chad. Gabriella was the only one who knew just how sensitive Troy was. And it was a side that she liked.

Gabriella walked over to Taylor's bed and sat beside her. She was sleeping, so Gabriella just placed her hand on Taylor's - gently, as to not wake her up. Again, all Troy and Gabriella did was exchange glances. But now that they were beside their best friends, even that didn't happen too much. Troy was just gazing at Chad, hoping for a miracle - hoping he'd wake up soon. It had only been a day, but Troy felt as if he was missing something already. Chad had been there with Troy throughout everything in his life. It just saddened him to see Chad in this state.

Although Gabriella had only known Taylor for a month and a half, they were so close, and Gabriella loved it that Taylor liked her for who she was. They had the same interests, and Taylor was the funniest person Gabriella had ever known. Now this happened and Gabriella didn't want to lose her best friend..although she seemed fine. It was chad who was the most worrying. Gabriella didn't know Chad very well, but she knew how much Taylor liked him - she didn't want Taylor to lose her boyfriend, and she didn't want Troy to lose his best friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy and Gabriella both fell asleep, and they'd been asleep for nearly an hour. Taylor woke up and felt something on her bed. As she sat up as far as she could, she smiled when she saw Gabriella sleeping on the smallest part of the bed. _She looks uncomfortable. _Taylor thought, and moved herself as much as she could towards the other side of the bed. That was when Gabriella woke up.

"Tay?" She asked, when she opened her eyes.

Taylor nodded. "Gabs, how are you?"

Gabriella smiled. "I'm good, you?"

Taylor nodded. "I'm good. I'm feeling much better actually. Guess what?"

"What?"

"My nurse said I can leave within two days if I keep this up." Taylor smiled.

"Really? Oh my god! Tay!" Gabriella basically screamed.

Troy woke up, and noticed Gabriella looking excited. "What?" He asked, still half asleep.

"Tay should be coming out within two days!"

Troy smiled. "That's great Tay!" He then looked down at Chad, and his smiled turned back into a frown.

Taylor and Gabriella both knew what he was thinking.

"Troy.." Gabriella said, as she walked over to him and took his hand.

Troy didn't say anything. He just looked at Gabriella. She could see the look of sadness in his eyes.

"Troy, he's going to be fine. I promise you."

"I know." Troy said, forcing a smile.

Just then, a nurse walked into the room, telling Gabriella that she had a phone call. confused, Gabriella excused herself and walked down to the receptionist.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabi?"

"Oh, mum it's you. What did you want?"

"I got Taylor's and Chad's emergency numbers from your school - their parents. And I've phoned them telling them what has happened. Mr. Danforth and his family, and Miss. McKessie and her husband are going to be reaching here in about 2 hours - they're going to stay with us at our house until the month is up - unless Taylor and Chad aren't better by then."

"Taylor's being allowed out withing two days she said, mum. and Chad, well I don't know.." Gabriella's voice trailed off.

"Oh, ok. I'll leave you to spend the rest of the visiting hours with them, and I'll phone Mrs. McKessie and tell her the news."

Gabriella said goodbye to her mum, hung up and walked back to the room.

"Who was that?" Troy asked.

"My mum. Taylor, your parents are on their way here. And Chad's family is coming too - they're all going to be staying at my house."

Troy nodded and Taylor smiled. "Thanks Gabs." Taylor said.

"For what?"

"For being here for me." Taylor replied.

**A/N: so that's the chapter. I'll hopefully update tomorrow.**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter :)

Three hours had gone by, and Troy and Gabriella had been asked to go and sit in the waiting room, so Taylor and Chad could be checked on. They were both talking - but not about their friends. Gabriella didn't want Troy to turn sad again at the thought of his best friend in a coma. About 15 minutes later, the door opened and Ms. Montez walked in, followed by the McKessie's and the Danforth's. As soon as Mr. and Mrs. Danforth saw Troy, they immediately went and hugged him. The same happened with the McKessie's and Gabriella.

"Oh, Troy. I'm so glad you two are safe." Mrs. Danforth said, looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled. "I don't think we've met before. I'm Gabriella."

"Hi, Gabriella. I want to say thank you for you and your mum letting us stay."

"It's no problem at all. Anything for Chad's family." Gabriella said, smiling.

Mrs. Danforth's smile turned into a frown. "Chad, is he okay?"

"He's fine, Mrs. Danforth. I shouldn't worry." Troy said, putting on a fake smile. He had to be brave for Chad's family.

The families were in the waiting room, talking for quite some time, when a doctor walked in saying that the room was ready for visitors. But as only three people were allowed in at one time, Ms. Montez, Troy, Gabriella, Mr. Danforth and Chad's little brother stayed in the waiting room, as to let Mrs. Danforth and Mr. and Mrs. McKessie go and see them.

About 15 minutes later, Mr. Danforth, Chad's little brother and Troy went into the room. Ms. Montez, Gabriella, Mrs. Danforth and Mr. and Mr. McKessie stayed talking.

"Gabi, how did all of this happen?" Mrs. McKessie asked.

"Oh, erm..I got in a little stress with them both after school - Troy had detention. I walked off, to my house and I noticed that Taylor still hadn't come back. So I walked back looking for them, and noticed an ambulance and paramedics putting them both into the ambulance. I phoned Troy, and we came here. I'mso sorry. It's all my fault." Gabriella said, putting her head down.

"No dear, of course it's not your fault. Why would you think that?" Mrs. Danforth asked, pulling Gabriella in for a hug.

Gabriella accepted the hug, and replied, "Because maybe, if I hadn't ran off, they might not have go hit by a car."

"Gabi, it's not your fault darling. They're both going to be fine." Ms. Montez said.

Mr. Danforth, Chad's little brother, and Troy walked back in. Chad's little brother looked a bit shocked - Gabriella figured that it must have been his first time seeing his brother and not being able to hear him talk. Gabriella and Ms. Montez were allowed in, and they invited Mrs. McKessie with them. When the three walked in, they saw Taylor smiling.

"I'm back!" Gabriella said.

"Oh no. I thought I'd have gotten rid of you." Taylor said.

Gabriella gasped, jokingly. "Aww Tay. I can't wait for you to be out of here."

"Me neither. I don't like hospitals."

"Taylor, you're free to come back home to Alberquerque when you get out if you want." Mrs. McKessie said.

Taylor shook her head. "Mum, I want to stay here. I want to finish the exchange. And.." She looked towards Chad and sighed.

Mrs. McKessie's eyes widened. "Are..are you and Chad..together?"

Taylor blushed and nodded. "Yeah, mum."

Mrs. McKessie smiled. "Okay. But I think it might be a bit of a burden.."

Ms. Montez cut in. "Oh no, it's fine. Taylor can stay here as long as she wants. I can asure you, she's great with us."

Gabriella and Taylor smiled at eachother.

"Okay, Gina. As long as it's fine with you."

Ms. Montez nodded and smiled.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. I'll probably update again tomorrow. and that chapter will be when Taylor's coming out of hospital..**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! My computer stopped working, so I have to use my sister's or my dad's when they're not using them. And since my dad's out at the moment, I thought I'd quickly update.

Troy and Gabriella were allowed to leave school two hours early, so that they could be at the hospital for when Taylor was allowed out. They'd been sitting in the waiting room for about 30 minutes when their families turned up, so they left and let them go in, in groups.

Taylor was happy. She was smiling the most she had since she'd been in the hospital. She was glad to be coming out. She was glad to finally be able to be with her family and friends properly – and to go to school. The only thing missing was Chad.

Taylor sighed and looked over at Chad. She frowned when she saw him. He had the same expression he'd had since he'd been there. Mrs. McKessie noticed her daughter's frown, and placed her hand on Taylor's.

"Honey, he'll be fine." Mrs. McKessie tried to assure her daughter.

Taylor forced a smiled and faced her mum. "Yeah mum, I'm sure he will."

Another hour had gone by, and everyone had been asked to wait in the waiting room – the doctors just needed to do a few more tests on Taylor, and then she'd be allowed out.

After about 15 minutes of waiting excitedly, a doctor came into the room and said that they could go back in. As Troy and Gabriella walked in, with everyone else's permission, they saw Taylor standing up – looking as healthy as she did before the accident. Taylor smiled when she saw them

"Taylor!" Gabriella screamed, as she walked up to her and hugged her.

"Gabi." Taylor smiled. "You're hurting me a little bit." She laughed.

"Oh, sorry." Gabriella said, pulling away. "So it still hurts?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, just a little bit. The doctors said I have to stay off from school for a few days, until the bruising goes down."

"Oh, okay." Gabriella said, frowning. She thought it would be back to normal – well as normal as it would be with just the three of them. But obviously not just yet.

"Lets go see everyone." Taylor suggested, Gabriella and Troy nodding as they walked towards the door.

When the three friends walked out, all they heard was a huge gasp of delight from Mrs. McKessie. But before Taylor could say anything, she was pulled into a huge hug, until she groaned a bit and her mum broke it.

"What's wrong, honey?" Mrs. McKessie asked.

"It still hurts a bit. The bruising is still there. I have to stay off school for a few days until it goes down."

Mrs. McKessie nodded, and then the corridor erupted in noise of everyone talking – mostly to or about Taylor, and how well she looked.

Everyone had gone back to Gabriella's house, as they were all – except Troy, staying there. But it wasn't late, and Troy didn't have to be back at Daniel's until 11pm. He now thought it was weird that he was staying at Daniel's house, and his family were staying at Gabriella's. Although there was nothing he could do about it.

The parents were all in the kitchen, talking, and Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad's little brother were in the living room. As Kenny, Chad's little brother only really knew Troy, he sat next to him.

The atmosphere was fairly quiet – nothing had really gone on since the accident, so Troy and Gabriela had nothing to inform or gossip about to Taylor. The only thing they'd been doing after school everyday was going to visit their friends…

Troy had gone home, and it was now 12.30am. Gabriella was asleep, and everyone else was asleep also, in the spare bedrooms. But suddenly, someone shaking her awaked Gabriella.

"W-what?" Gabriella asked, rubbing her eyes.

"The hospital. They've just phoned. Chad woke up for a few seconds." Came Ms. Montez's voice.

Gabriella sat upright. "Are you sure?" She asked, standing up and running over to her wardrobe.

Ms. Montez nodded. "I'm going down with the McKessie's and Danforth's. You're going back to bed – you have school in a few hours."

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I'm coming. Chad's my friend. And Troy needs to know."

Ms. Montez sighed as she watched her daughter get her mobile phone and dial Troy's number. She couldn't do anything. Gabriella was right – Chad was her friend, and he was probably the most important person in her life right now.

15 minutes later, everyone was dressed and waiting for Troy to get to the house. After a few more minutes of waiting, the doorbell rang, and everyone sprang to their feet. Troy climbed into the car with Gabriella and Ms. Montez, and they reversed out of the driveway, the other cars following. Gabriella was glancing at Troy with an anxious face – was Chad going to wake up again? Or was that just a one-time thing? She squeezed Troy's hand nervously.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. I might update again tomorrow – well, I probably will..I think my dad's working tomorrow, so I'll be able to use his computer again. And I'm sorry for all of the anxious waiting for Taylor to be let out and for Chad to wake up – yes he will wake up. I'm not horrible enough to kill him off..that would be too mean lmao. But it won't be in the next chapter. Just so you know.**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: **So here's the next chapter! I finally have my computer workign now..so I'll be updating as quickly as I can :) I think I'm gonna update all of my fics today..I haven't updated Opposites Attract or The Hats Have Gone Up in quite some time, so yeah I will :) Just in case you read those lol.

A few days had gone by, and Taylor was at school, basically fine. She still had little pains in her ribs if she stood up too quickly - and she couldn't take part in most P.E lessons, but other than that, she was the same old Taylor. Troy and Gabriella helped her out as much as possible, and they'd all still been going to the hospital to visit Chad. Mr. and Mrs. McKessie had had to go back to Alberquerque, but Chad's family were staying, as their son was still in hospital.

School had just finished for the day, and the three friends walked out of the gates, and in the opposite direction - to the hospital. Troy and Gabriella were talking, and were trying to include Taylor in their conversation, but she wasn't taking any notice. Troy and Gabriella didn't know what to do. They knew Taylor just wanted to get to the hospital - Chad was the most important person in his life at the moment.

Sure enough, Troy and Gabriella were left on their own. Without even knowing it, Taylor had started to walk extra fast. Troy started to try and catch up with her, but was stopped by Gabriella pulling him back. Troy looked at his girlfriend, confused.

"She needs to be alone, Troy." Gabriella said.

Troy understood, and nodded. Gabriella smiled, and intwined her fingers with Troy's. Troy smiled at the feel of Gabriella's soft warm hands, and moved closer to her as they were walking. Gabriella noticed this and smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor got to the hospital, and walked up to Chad's room - her old room. It seemed so weird walking in there when she'd once been a patient there. She sighed as she saw Chad's fraile body, sound asleep.Taylor took the chair next to him and sat down. She looked into his eyes, and took his hand in hers. Taylor fought a tear - she was holding his hand, but he wasn't squeezing it like he used to. It was just..there.

Taylor sat there for a few minutes, not noticing the door slightly open, but close again. It was Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella shut the door just after Troy had opened it.

"She needs time, Troy. Let her be alone with him." Gabriella had said.

Taylor was taken out of her little daydream as she felt something. She could have sworn Chad squeezed her hand. Taylor gasped and stood up in shock. she then sat back down. _No, it couldn't have been. _She thought. She tookd Chad's hand again, and began tracing her fingers round his palm. She smiled at the thought of what her and Chad would be doing right now - with Troy and Gabriella. The two happy couples, best friends.

This time, Taylor couldn't help it. A tear fell down her cheek, and she started to talk.

"Chad, why did this have to happen? Why do you have to be the perfect boyfriend? Why did you have to chase me out on the road? I just can't get these questions out of my mind. If you'd have just left me there, you'd probably be fine - I'd probably be the one in the coma, or I might have not got it as bad as you. Oh, Chad." Taylor started, as another tear fell down her cheek. "I've only known you properly for about a month and a half, and I love you. Chad, I really love you. And now you're not here. It's not right. You're meant to be awake. We're meant to be going out with Troy and Gabriella, like we used to. Please wake up, Chad."

Taylor couldn't handle it. Tears started streaming down her face. She had to get out for a bit. As she stood up, she lightly kissed Chad's cheek and walked out. As she walked past the waiting room, Gabriella caught a glimpse of Taylor and ran out. Troy decided to go and see Chad, as Gabriella probably wanted to talk to Taylor alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tay, what's up?" Gabriella asked when she reached Taylor.

Taylor turned to face Gabriella, and wiped her eyes. "Nothing, I'm fine." She replied, with a smile.

Gabriella smiled. "Are you sure?"

Taylor nodded. "I just started talking to him. Well you probably think I'm stupid - he can't even hear me."

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't think you're stupid. You never know, he might be able to hear you."

"And..I.." Taylor started.

"You what?"

"I'm sure I felt his hand squeeze mine." Taylor continued.

Gabriella smiled. "Really?"

Taylor nodded as another tear rolled down her cheek. She then shook her head. "Nah, it must have just been me."

"No, Tay. He's woken up before. It must have been him! Aww, Tay!"

Taylor smiled, and they started laughing. "You really think so?"

"I know so. Chad's going to wake up soon!" Gabriella said, smiling.

With that, the two girls ran back to the room, and saw Troy sitting there. Troy smiled when he saw Gabriella and Taylor. He noticed how happy Taylor looked. _Gabriella's perfect at making people happy. _He thought.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. I'll most likely update tomorrow. Sorry about the Troyella recently. I know there hasn't been much. But there will be in the next chapters :) And Chaylor:)**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:** Here's the next update! I didn't update The Hats Have Gone Up yesterday coz I was tired. But I will definately update that fic sometime tomorrow.

It was the next day, and Taylor, Gabriella and Troy were walking to the hospital. They were quite chatty, and Taylor seemed much happier now, which Gabriella liked. She didn't want Taylor to be depressed all the time because of Chad - she needed to be happy. Taylor turned to look at Gabriella, and noticed her and Troy holding hands. Taylor smiled and turned back, to look where she was going. _They're so cute together..they're made for eachother, yet they're not together. _She thought. _Well, not together..yet. _Taylor had to think of a plan. But first things first - Chad.

They arrived at the hospital, and as always, went into the room. Chad was still looking the same he'd looked since he first arrived in the hospital. And Troy's, Gabriella's and Taylor's faces and reactions were the same - it was still different without Chad. They all needed him.

Taylor held onto his hand, and Gabriella watched her best friend - she was heartbroken. Gabriella sighed and subconsciously placed her head on Troy's shoulder. As Troy was watching Chad - trying to see any sign of movement, he hadn't noticed either. But Taylor turned to look at them, and smiled when she saw them. This was when Gabriella noticed and quickly acted as if nothing had happened, and lifted her head up from Troy's shoulder.

Troy bent down on the floor, so he was at Chad's height. Gabriella sat on the chair as Troy and Taylor both watched Chad, hoping for him to wake up. Gabriella sighed after a mere 10 minutes..she wanted it to come true aswell. She missed Chad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three had been asleep for quite a bit - Gabriella was still on the chair, and Taylor's and Troy's heads were resting on a space on Chad's bed. But something woke Taylor up. She felt something. As she rubbed her eyes and looed around the room, she saw that her friends were asleep too.

"Taylor.." Came a quiet and slow voice.

Taylor looked around again, but saw nothing or no one. She then turned to Chad, and screamed. She heard the beeps from the machine and nudged Troy, and Gabriella.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Look!" Taylor said, looking back at Chad. But when she looked at him, he looked as though nothing had happened.

"Chad? Chad?!" Taylor screamed, as a tear went down her face.

"Tay, what's up?" Gabriella asked.

"He woke up. He called my name." Taylor replied, not taking her eyes off him.

"Tay, are you sure you didn't dream it?" Troy asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure." Taylor stood up and told the two that she was going to get a drink.

When Taylor had been out of the room for 1 minute or so, Troy's and Gabriella's heads turned towards Chad abruptly when they heard a faint "Taylor?"

Chad's eyes were slightly open, and he was calling Taylor's name.

"Chad?!" Troy asked.

Chad didn't say anything, although his eyes remained slightly open. Gabriella told Troy that she was going to fetch Chad's doctor and Taylor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had now been 30 minutes, and everyone was now at the hospital - Gabriella, Taylor, Troy, Gabriella's mum and Chad's family - all anxious to be able to see Chad. The doctor soon walked into the waiting room, smiling. Mrs. Danforth stood up.

"Is he awake?" She asked.

The doctor smiled and nodded. "He's awake."

Mrs. Danforth, and Taylor screamed.

**A/N: So that's the chapter for today. Yeah, not much of a chapter was it? Ahh..Well I'm tired..and I thought I'd update. Chad's awake now, although he won't be out of hospital just yet lol. And there's gonna be more Troyella in the next chapter. Right, well I'm off to bed. It's a Friday night, and I'm going to bed at 11.50pm..I usually go to bed much later..What's wrong with me? Aha. Anyways..Expect an update tomorrow sometime.**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:** I'm quickly updating now. Although I'm not sure how good this chapter's going to be, because I feel ill..Ugh! Lol. I might update again later, but yeah I don't know how good that chapter would be either..I just need to get this fic finished..And it will be soon :)

After everyone else had gone to see Chad, it was Troy's and Gabriella's turn. Troy took Gabriella's hand, both of them not realising. However, it was Taylor and Ms. Montez who realised, and they just gave eachother a 'look', but smiled. Troy pulled Gabriella out of the waiting room and into Chad's room.

"Chad?" Troy asked.

"Hi." Chad replied.

"Chad!!" Gabriella screamed as she ran upto his bed.

"Gabi? Troy?"

Troy nodded. "It's us, Chad. How are ya?"

"I could be better." Chad laughed.

"Well we're glad you're alright." Gabriella said, smiling.

Chad tried to sit up, but he couldn't. He sighed in frustration.

"Chad, don't force yourself. You'll be back to normal soon." Gabriella reassured him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the waiting room, everyone was talking about Chad. Well everyone except Ms. Montez and Taylor - their conversation had suddenly changed from Chad to Troy and Gabriella.

"Those two are so blind." Taylor said.

Ms. Montez nodded. "Yeah, I know. I've never seen Gabi happy like this before she met you three. She really likes Troy."

"And Troy likes her, too. I need to do something." Taylor said.

"You can't force them, honey. They'll figure it out soon enough." Gines replied.

Taylor sighed, but nodded. "I just hope a week is long enough to figure it out.." She muttered under her breath.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had gone back to the Montez's house, as Chad's doctor had told them that he needed a bit of space. They decided together that they'd go back in a few hours. They were all outside - the adults were sitting at the table, and Troy, Gabriella and Taylor were playing with Chad's brother. Taylor was keeping an eye on Troy and Gabriella. She laughed when they started flirting without realising.

Taylor asked Chad's little brother if he wanted something to eat, and he accepted. She took him over to the table to get some food - leaving the two 'lovebirds' on their own. When Ms. Montez saw Taylor walking up to her, and noticing that she'd left Troy and Gabriella on their own, she laughed. Taylor just shrugged.

Troy had suddenly gotten a massive water gun and was pointing it at Gabriella.

"Mr. Bolton, you wouldn't." Gabriella said.

"Oh, Montez I so would." Troy said, getting ready to shoot water.

Gabriella gasped and started to run. Troy pulled the trigger and started squirting water at her. Everyone was watching them by this time, and they still hadn't noticed. But soon enough, when Gabriella noticed how drenched she was, she looked at Troy.

"Look at me!" Gabriella said, trying not to laugh.

"What?" Troy asked.

"I look a mess!"

Troy walked upto Gabriella and whispered in her ear, "You never look a mess Montez."

Gabriella let out a little embarrased laugh, and then heard an "Awww."

The two looked up and saw everyone watching them. With red faces, they walked upto everyone else - Troy putting his jacket over Gabriella.

"I think you better change clothes, Gabi." Ms. Montez said, smiling.

Gabriella agreed and went upto her bedroom to change. Taylor then chose this moment to question Troy. She looked at him, crossing her arms.

"What?" Troy asked, confused.

"Oh come on Troy."

Troy was still confused, and just raised his eyebrow.

"What was that we all saw?" Taylor asked.

"All what?"

"Flirting, Troy. You and Gabi."

"Flirting? We weren't flirting." Troy replied.

"Aha. When you like someone, you flirt without knowing it. I knew it!" Taylor said.

Troy blushed, but didn't say anything.

"Come on, Troy. Ask her out already." Taylor said.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck. "But what if she says no?"

"She won't. Believe me. Ask her." Taylor said, pushing him towards the door to the house.

Troy sighed, but walked in the house. As he walked towards the stiars, he noticed Gabriella walking down in dry clothes, but her hair still wet. When Gabriella noticed Troy, she smiled.

"Hey. What are ya doing?" Gabriella asked.

"I was..um..coming to see you."

"Oh, okay."

"Gabi, listen. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Troy asked.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well you know that we've gotten close - like as close as we were before."

Gabriella nodded, unsure of where this was going to lead.

"And well umm.." Troy started. But without finishing his sentence, he planted his lips on Gabriella's.

Gabriella kissed back, and smiled when they pulled apart.

"Will you be my girlfriend? Again." Troy asked, with a little laugh.

Gabriella nodded and smiled.

**A/N: Well that was a little Troyella for ya. They're officially going out now - for the second time lol. Like I said, I might update later. And the chapter will be back to Chad - just to let you know, he'll be out of hospital in a few chapters.**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: **So here's the next chapter for today :)

Seeing as the next day was a Saturday, Gabriella and Taylor slept in for a little bit. That was, until Gabriella's phone started ringing. Gabriella groaned and pulled her pillow over her head. It didn't help. After the third time her phone started to ring, she groaned again, but answered it.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked, sleepily.

"No 'hey Troy?'" Troy asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm tired. I didn't look at the Caller I.D. What's up?"

Troy laughed. "Just woken up?"

"Yeah." Gabriella said with a yawn. (By this time, Taylor had woken up).

"Oh, sorry. Hey, do you and Tay wanna come to the hospital today? We can spend more time there with Chad."

Gabriella nodded, but then remebered that Troy couldn't see her. "Yeah, sure."

Taylor poked Gabriella. "What ya doing?"

Gabriella held her hand to the phone and replied, "Talkign to Troy. We're going to the hospital soon, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay. But can I have a little time with Chad? I want to talk to him."

Gabriella nodded and went back to the phone. "Hey, Troy? Tay wants to have some time alone with Chad at the hospital."

"Okay, sure. Hey, well we can go out for a quick bite to eat, while Tay's there, and we can meet her there after we've eaten." Troy suggested.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay, well I'll come to your house soon."

The two said their goodbyes, and had a little "I love you more" fight, which Taylor rolled her eyes at. Taylor got up from the bed and started to look for clothes to wear. Gabriella did the same.

Once they'd both found some nice outfits, they walked downstairs to find the parents all talking. Gabriella looked at her watch - it was only 10.15am.

"Mum, why are you all up this early?" Gabriella asked.

"It's early? It might be early for you teenagers, but I get up much earlier than this for work - I'm used to it." Gina replied, smiling and doing the two a drink each.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, and smiled at the Danforth family.

"I'm going out with Troy soon. Taylor's going to see Chad, and then me and Troy are going to meet her there once we've eaten."

The adults nodded. "Okay. Well we're off to the hospital in about an hour or so, so we'll probably see you there." Mrs. Danforth said with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy walked up to Gabriella's front door and rang the bell. Within about 5 seconds, the door opened and showed Ms. Montez. But before Troy could ask if Gabriella was there, Gina just smiled, let him in and told him that she was in the kitchen. Troy smiled, thanked her and walked to the kitchen, placing his hands on Gabriella's shoudlers.

Gabriella jumped in surprise and turned around. "You scared me!" She said once she'd playfully hit him on the arm.

"Oh no. Don't hit me Montez. You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Oh, really?" Gabriella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Really." Troy smirked. And before Gabriella could say anything else, she was in fits of laughter - Troy had started to tickle her by her ribs. In the end, they were both on the floor in a very uncomfortable position - everyone watching them.

Once Gabriella realised everyone looking at them, and the position they were both in, she coughed and Troy turned to look. They both stood up with red faces.

"So, erm..shall we go?" Troy asked, still red in the face.

Trying to hold her laugh, Gabriella replied, "Yeah sure. We'll meet you all at the hospital later then, yeah?" She asked everyone else.

Her question was answered with nods and "Ok's." and with that, Troy and Gabriella headed out of the door. As soon as they shut the door, Gabriella started laughing.

"Why is it, we always end up with everyone looking at us like we're freaks?"

"Because you are a freak." Troy answered.

Gabriella gapsed and looked at him.

Troy smiled. "But you my freak - my freaky math girl." He replied, while hugging her.

Gabriella smiled. "So where are we going?"

Troy shrugged. "Erm..how about we get some food at the mall?"

"The mall sounds good." Gabriella replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor said goodbye to everyone, and left the house for the hospital. As she was walking, she started to wonder. She was wondering how Chad would be when he'd finally be able to leave the hospital - he wouldn't be back to normal straight away. She knew that - it would take longer for him to get better than it did herself. But Taylor wondered how long it would take him to get better. She could only hope it wouldn't be too long.

Taylor got to the hospital, and walked into the room where Chad was. Chad saw her and smiled.

"Hey, Tay."

Taylor smiled. "Hey. Are you feeling any better?"

"You know? I'm feeling a lot better actually. Hopefully I won't be in here too long. I miss you." Chad replied.

"I miss you too. It's so..different without you."

"What have you three done without me, then?" Chad asked.

"Nothing. Well when I was here, Troy and Gabi visited us everyday after school. And now that I'm out, it's us three always coming to see you after school - and on the weekends."

"Tay, you know that you don't have to spend all your time on me - go out and have fun."

Taylor shook her head. "Nothing's fun without you. I'd much rather be here by your side."

Chad smiled. Taylor was always so caring. Why hadn't he seen that before? It was all thanks to Gabriella. He definately needed to thank her before they left Oregon.

**A/NL That's the chapter. I might update again tomorrow - I'm not sure yet though, because I'm going to go and look for a job, and then I'm going out with my friend. But if I have time, I'll update :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: **Ahhh I haven't updated in like a week! My bad..But here's the next chapter. I'm gonna update again later aswell..Maybe for a third time today aswell :)

It was now the Monday, and Gabriella, Taylor and Troy were rushing out of their last class. Today was the day that chad was coming out of the hospital, and they couldn't wait. The parents were already there - they'd been there all day. And even though the three teenagers begged and begged for a day off to stay with Chad, the answer was no.

The three friends finally got out of the school, as they pushed through the huge crowds. There wasn't really and talk amongst them - only small talk, as to try and make the atmosphere a little less nervewracking. Gabriella smiled as she slipped her hand into Troy's and watched Taylor start to speed-walk down the road. Once Taylor had gotten a few steps from the, Gabriella and Troy started to speed-walk aswell..

They got to the hospital, and went straight up to Chad's room. Although he was being checked by his doctor, so they went to the waiting room and saw everyone else.

Taylor smiled. "Hey."

"Hi Taylor." Mrs. Danforth replied, smiling anxiously.

"Chad's coming out!" Gabriella screamed excitedly.

Everyone laughed and Gabriella turned red. She sat down next to her mum, Troy following and sitting next to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You may go and see him now." Chad's doctor told the group, smiling.

Immediately, Taylor stood up. Along with Mrs. Danforth. Taylor looked at the others, to see if it was okay, and the room was filled with nods. Taylor smiled and walked out of the room with Mrs. Danforth.

"She's so happy with Chad." Troy whispered to Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled. "I know." _Just like I am with you. _She muttered, although Troy heard and smiled.

Ms. Montez smiled at her daughter, and how happy she was. Troy was one amazing guy to be able to make Gabriella that happy, and she liked it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened, and Chad saw Taylor and his mum walk in, huge smiles on their faces. Taylor couldn't believe it. She smiled and ran up to Chad, who was sitting on his bed, his legs dangling over the edge. Chad smiled and pulled his girlfriend in for a hug. Mrs. Danforth smiled at the two.

"Chad, your girlfriend is quite the one for you." Mrs. Danforth said.

They broke apart, and smiled at eachother. "I know, mum. She is."

Mrs. Danforth smiled, and pulled her son in for a hug. "It's going to be so great having you back."

"I want to see everyone." Chad stated, standing up.

Taylor smiled and nodded. Chad took hold of her hand, and they followed Mrs. Danforth into the waiting room. As soon as Chad walked in, the room erupted in gasps and squeals - mainly from Gabriella.

Chad laughed as she saw Gabriella walking up to him, and he was englufed in a hug. He returned the hug, and smiled when Gabriella let go and said, "I missed you, Chad."

"I missed you too, Gabi." Chad replied.

Gabriella smiled and hugged him again. "Ahhh! It's so good to have you back."

**A/N: So that's the chapter. Chad's out now. I'll update again later.**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: **Omg..I'm getting really bad at updating now, aren't I:( Well I'm gonna try and update much more. But it probably won't be tomorrow, because it's MY BIRTHDAYYY wooo :D I'll be 17 hehe. Anyways..Here's the next chapter.

It had now been two days, and Chad felt as if he was well enough to spend his last school day at school in Oregon. He had been staying at Gabriella's, so his parents could check up on him. That was good for Gabriella and Taylor - but Troy was stuck with Daniel. Troy walked upto Gabriella's front door, and was greeted by the face he loved smiling.

"Hey." Gabriella said.

"Hey yourself." Troy replied, smiling and Gabriella pulled him in for a kiss.

"Ahem.."

The two broke apart and saw Ms. Montez standing there, arms folded and smiling.

"Oh..Erm.." Gabriella stuttered, going red.

Troy smiled and walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Tay! Chad! Are you ready?!" Gabriella shouted up the stairs.

Her question was answered with a quiet, "In a minute!"

As they had to wait for Taylor and Chad, Gabriella decided to sit in the living room, and Troy followed. Ms. Montez went into the kitchen to do them a drink. As they sat down, Troy realised that Mr. and Mrs. Danforth were also in the living room, and he greeted them with a polite "Hey."

Gabriella snuggled upto Troy, and when she'd just got comfortable, Chad poked her in the head.

"Oww.." Gabriella said, rubbing her head and turning around.

Chad laughed. "Hey you two."

"Ready?" Taylor asked.

"Yep." Gabriella said, standing up. Troy stood up aswell, and Ms. Montez walked in carrying their drinks. They quickly drank the drinks, said bye to the parents and walked out of the front door.

It was quite silent, until Gabriella brought up on fact.

"I won't see you all after tomorrow."

"No, we'll see eachother, Gabs. Definately." Taylor said, Chad nodding.

Gabriella smiled. The only person who hadn't said anything was Troy. Everyone looked at him, and his face was just blank.

"Troy? What's up?" Chad asked, as Taylor and Gabriella gave eachother confused looks.

Gabriella took his hand and looked at him. "Troy?"

Troy turned his head and smiled at Gabriella. "Yeah?"

"What's up?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing." Troy replied, shaking his head and squeezing Gabriella's hand gently.

Gabriella smiled, although Taylor and Chad weren't convinced. Chad had to ask him at school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group sat down in homeroom, as Mrs. Hudgens walked in. Once Mrs. Hudgens started talking, Chad wrote a note to Troy.

Troy saw a piece of paper slide over to him, and he opened it and read it.

_Troy,_

_I know what's up. Why not admit it?_

Troy sighed and picked up his pencil.

_Nothing's up. I'm fine._

Chad replied with,

_You don't want to leave Gabi. Troy I know._

Troy:

_So what if I don't want to? Nothing's gonna make a difference._

Chad sighed. He didn't know what to reply with. Although when he was thinking, the bell went and he suickly folded up the note and placed it inside his bag, as the girls waited for them both to go to their next lesson.

Chad looked at Troy and Gabriella walking down the hall, just a little in front of him and Taylor. He sighed. He was so confused - They were all leaving tomorrow afternoon, and Troy and Gabriella would both be left heartbroken. Chad couldn't do anything about it. That was what was gonig to happen.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. I'm gonna update again later probably. There will only be 4/5 more chapters max. in this fic.**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: **So here's the next chapter.

The group sat down in their next class, and Taylor smiled at Gabriella - Gabriella was watching the back of Troy's head. She wasn't moving from her place until the teacher started blabbering on. Once the teacher started to write notes on the board, Gabriella got out her workbook and copied it all down.

Taylor sighed - Gabriella didn't seem to be caring much. She didn't seem to be remembering that this was her last full day with Troy. Unless she was hiding it all..

As usual, Gabriella and Taylor were the first to finish - Chad finished next, which Troy rolled his eyes at and groaned. Troy was one of the last people. But as Gabriella and Taylor were waiting for the guys to finish, they were talking. Nothing had been said about them all going back home. Except now.

"So, we're leaving tomorrow." Taylor said.

Gabriella noded. "Yeah.."

"You gonna keep in touch?"

"Of course Tay. We're best friends." Taylor smiled.

"Good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunch, and the group was sitting at their normal table. Taylor and Chad were chatting away and laughing, whereas Troy and Gabriella were hardly even looking at eachother. They both couldn't bear to accept that tomorrow they were going to be separated. Taylor noticed them, and nudged Gabriella, as to tell her to talk to Troy. Gabriella sighed, but turned to Troy and smiled. Troy smiled back, but it was uncomfortable.

After a few minutes more or the silence, and Troy couldn't take it anymore.

"So Gabs..umm..what are ya doing later?" Troy asked.

"Erm..nothing." Gabriella replied.

"Do you wanna come out after school sometime - Chad and Tay too. For like a goodbye thing?"

Gabriella frowned and looked down at the table. She was hoping that he wouldn't bring that up. She put on a fake smile and looked up at Troy. "Yeah sure. That would be umm..nice."

Troy smiled and nodded. He then turned to Chad who was in deep discussion with Taylor. "Hey Chad. We're all going out tonight, yeah?"

Chad nodded and turned his attention back to Taylor. Troy rolled his eyes and turned back to Gabriella, who was looking down at the table again. He looked a bit more carefully, and could see her frowning. Troy sighed and moved up - right next to her. Gabriella didn't look up.

"Gabs?" Troy asked.

No answer.

"Gabs?" Troy asked again, playing with her hair.

Gabriella looked up and faced Troy. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Oh, nothing. I'm fine." She replied, smiling.

Troy sighed. He didn't believe her, but smiled back nonetheless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group was walking home - Troy was going straight to Gabriella's house, and then they were going to go out from there. The two girls were chatting, and Troy and Chad were walking behind, wondering why the girls were in deep talk.

"Why do I have to live so far away?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"Gabs, don't worry." Taylor replied.

"I can't not worry - Tomorrow it will be back to normal. I'll become the freaky genius girl again, and I'll be a nobody."

Taylor shook her head. "You won't be a nobody, girl. We'll still be here for you."

"You won't you're all leaving. It's all going to change again." Gabriella replied.

Taylor sighed. She didn't know what to say - that was what was going to happen.

**A/N: So that's the chapter..Yeahh..Umm..I'll probably update tomorrow.**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: **So yeah..here's the next chapter :)

The four all got ready to go out - well the girls did. While Gabriella and Taylor were doing their hair and make-up, the two guys were sitting in the living room with the adults. About 15 minutes later, Taylor and Gabriella walked into the living room, both looking stunning. Once Troy saw Gabriella, he smiled and she gave him a peck on the cheek. They both then said goodbye to the adults, and Taylor and Chad followed them to the door.

"So, where are we going?" Gabriella asked once they'd shut the door.

Troy looked at Chad, who smiled. "It's a surprise."

Gabriella smiled, and looked at Taylor, who shook her head. She had no idea where they were going. Taylor looked up at Chad, trying to get a hint out of him but he just smiled and shook her head. Taylor sighed and shrugged her shoulders to Gabriella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella and Taylor both gasped when they realised where they'd stopped at.

"Troy, you're joking, right?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shook his head, unsure if she was glad or unhappy that they were here.

"Why, don't you want to go here?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's just..well - I didn't think we were going to a restaurant. Let alone one of the most expensive ones!"

Troy smiled. "Well we are. We got a little help with the money."

Gabriella smiled and looked over at Chad and Taylor. Taylor was thinking the exact same thing as Gabriella, and Chad just smiled proudly.

"Well, shall we go in?" Troy asked, in a posh voice.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head, while walking in besides Troy.

When they were in, Troy told the waiter, "The Boltons' and Danforths' please?"

The waiter nodded and showed them their table. Once the four had all sat down, Gabriella looked at Troy.

"The Boltons' and Danforths' ey?" She smiled.

Troy nodded and grinned.

Gabriella smiled and rested her head on Troy's shoulder as he looked through the menu. Chad was looking comfy on the other side of the table, with Taylor snuggling upto him. Gabriella sighed - she'd been so happy these past two months, and now she was going to have to throw it all away.

Before Gabriella could think about her friends leaving anymore, she was asked by Troy what she wanted to eat. Gabriella looked at the menu for a bit, and chose a salad. She didn't feel like eating much.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they'd finished their meals, Chad asked the waiter for the bill. As soon as they paid, the four stood up and walked out of the restaurant. As it was cold, Taylor was walking close to Chad - her arms around his waist, while Gabriella was doing the same to Troy. Troy smiled as he smelt Gabriella's scent.

After a few minutes of walking, the gang got to a park, which was only round the corner from Gabriella's house. As they didn't want to go home yet - the sooner they got to Gabriella's house, the quicker time would go by, and the quicker they'd all be leaving, they sat down on a bench.

Gabriella snuggled upto Troy - she was cold and tired, but didn't want to leave Troy's side. Troy smiled when she heard her breathing get quieter - he could tell she was very tired, but he didn't want to leave her either.

After about an hour of talking, and Troy realising that Gabriella was about to fall asleep any minute, he figured it was time to be heading back. Wrapping his arm around Gabriella's shoulders, Troy and Gabriella started walking - Chad and Taylor following closely behind.

When they got to Gabriella's house, Troy went upto Gabriella's bedroom to say goodnight.

"Don't leave me." Gabriella said.

"I won't." Troy replied, quietly.

"You will. You're leaving tomorrow." Gabriella said.

Troy sighed. "We'll see eachother often, Gabs."

Troy then took Gabriella's hand and watched her fall asleep. When Gabriella was definately asleep, he kissed her forehead and smiled. Ms. Montez walked away from Gabriella's bedroom door and sighed.

"I have to tell her." She said to herself as she walked down the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy walked into the living room, where everyone was chatting away.

"Hey, Troy. Hows Gabs?" Taylor asked.

"She..she's fine. She's sleeping."

"Oh, okay." Taylor replied.

Troy sighed and sat on the sofa, next to Chad. Chad could tell something was up.

Chad then walked into the kitchen, nudging Troy before he stood up, telling him to follow. Troy followed, and Chad shut the door.

"Yo man. What's up?"

Troy sighed, but answered. "Gabs."

"Oh." Chad frowned. His friend was hurting way too much.

"She doesn't want me to leave. Chad what am I meant to do? I don't wanna go."

"Troy I..I don't know." Chad replied, patting Troy on the shoulder. And that was true - he really didn't know.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. Almost finished now! I might update again tomorrow.**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N:** Omg..Sorry I haven't updated in ages. My grandad and his wife flew down from England on Tuesday, and they're staying till this Tuesday coming up, so I've been eally busy. But I thought I'd quickly update now. There will only be one more chapter after this one. And it might be on Monday sometime.

Troy had gone to bed in the early hours of the morning - about 1am. He was staying roung Gabriella's house, as they were going to be leaving early the next morning. He'd been sitting downstairs listening to the adults talking and laughing, while he sat in deep thought. Chad an Taylor had gone to bed not long after Gabriella, so Troy was the only one not talking, although the adults never noticed.

Troy woke up and stood up, rubbing his eyes. He looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was only 7am. He'd only been asleep for 6 hours. He sighed but figured he wouldn't be able to get to sleep, so he walked out and started on his way to the bathroom. As he was walking down the short hallway, he bumped into someone. Troy rubbed his head and looked in front of him.

Gabriella smiled uncomfortably. "Oh, sorry."

Troy laughed. "It's alright." He gave her an uncomfortable smile.

The two were standing there for about a minute, in an awkward silence until Troy scratched the back of his neck and started to talk.

"So umm..are you alright?"

Gabriella nodded. "I'm fine. You?"

"Same."

"Where were you headed off to?" Gabriella asked.

"The bathroom, you?"

"Same." Gabriella laughed.

Troy laughed, and waved his arm in the direction of the bathroom door - just at the side of them. Gabriella shook her head.

"No, you're the guest, you go first."

Troy smiled and walked into the bathroom, glancing at Gabriella until he shut the door. Once Troy had shut the door, Gabriella smiled and sighed. She started on her way back to her room ro see if Taylor was up yet.

Sure enough, Taylor was. She was sitting on the bed, looking at the messy floor. Gabriella heard her sigh and start shoving clothes and stuff into her suitcase. Gabriella smiled.

"Hey."

Taylor looked up. "Hey Gabs. You alright?"

"Erm..yeah I'm fine." Gabriella said.

"Are you?"

Gabriella sighed. "No." She sat on the bed next to Taylor.

Taylr sat up properly and put her arm round Gabriella's shoulder.

"Gabs, it will be fine. I promise."

Gabriella smiled at her friend. She knew Taylor was trying to help - even if it wasn't going to be fine at all.

"I know Tay, I know." Gabriella replied before kneeling down on the floor and helping to tidy up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about 20 minutes of tidying, the room looked pretty clear. The two girls smiled at their handiwork, before hearing a knock on the door. Gabriella went to get it, and there was Troy, standing in just a towel.

"Umm.." Was all Gabriella could say as she went bright red.

Troy remembered that he was in a towel and turned red aswell. "Erm..I just came here to tell you that the bathroom is now free."

Gabriella nodded and smiled. She walked over to her chest of drawers and grabbed what she needed, and swiftly walked past Troy, her body rubbing against his as she did so. As she walked past him, Gabriella's stomach flipped.

Taylor watched Gabriella walk out of the room, and Troy after her. She smiled. They were perfect for eachother.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. I'll try and update on Monday. Even Sunday night maybe. I would update earlier but we're going to a friends' house tomorrow for a pool party and sleeping round..then we're going to Benidorm for the day. But yeah..depending on what time we get back from the beach, I might update on Sunday. If not, then it will be Monday after school. And just to answer basically everyone's questions - there WILL be a sequel :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N:** So this is the last chapter :( I've been writing this fic for about 5 months and I'm sad it's ending..but a sequel will be started..Probably sometime in August..If I can get a few of my other fics finished.

The gang had four hours left until they were leaving Oregon. It was fairly quiet between the group, and the adults noticed - Ms.Montez being the only one who actually knew why. She sighed at how unhappy her daughter looked, and asked Troy to follow her into the kitchen. Confused, Troy followed - Gabriella, Taylor and Chad looking at eachother also confused.

Five minutes later, Troy came back into the living room.

"Lets go out somewhere." He suggested.

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't feel like it."

Troy frowned, and took her hand. "Gabs, come on. Please. It's our last day together."

Gabriella sighed and felt a tears roll down her cheek - Troy had to bring that up. But she looked up at him and smiled as he wiped away her tear. She stood up and they walked out of thehouse, Taylor and Chad following behind.

"Where are we going, then?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know. Just for a walk?" Troy replied.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Okay." Anything was good for her - as long as they were all having a great time on their last day together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four had been walking round the town for about an hour, and were getting hungry. Gabriella suggested they stop at the nearest cafe to get something to eat. As soon as they found a cafe, they sat down and ordered their food.

After half an hour of eating and talking, they figured they'd carry on walking - they didn't want to spend what time they had left just sitting. Taylor spotted a park which was nearly empty across the road. They walked over there, and Gabriella and Taylor ran over to the swings - Troy and Chad realising, but by the time they'd started chasing after the girls, Taylor and Gabriella were already on the swings.

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at Troy as he gave her puppy dog eyes.

"We got here first." She said.

Troy laughed and shook her head. He was happy that she was finally laughing. He slowly walked round to the back of Gabriella and started pushing her and she started screaming. Troy laughed, and pulled her to stop. He then wrapped his arms around her, and Gabriella placed her hands on his hands - she was comfortable, and loved it. Now she'd have to leave him in a few hours.

Taylor saw how happy they were and looked at Chad with a sad face. Chad sighed and smiled at Taylor - he didn't know what to say. He couldn't say anything to make anyone feel any better about them leaving. He couldn't say anything to Troy or Gabriella about them not being able to do this everyday anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor looked at her watch and saw that it was now 12.45pm. The gang had an hour and fifteen minutes until they were leaving. Taylor moved out of Chad's hold and went over to Troy and Gabriella, who were holding onto eachother tightly. Gabriella saw Taylor walk upto them, and smiled. Taylor smiled back.

"Gabs, it's 12.45. I think we should get going back to your house soon."

Gabriella frowned but nodded. "Yeah alright." She then stood up.

"I didn't mean we have to go right now.." Taylor said.

"No, we should. You all need to make sure you've packed everything." Gabriella replied.

Taylor frowned, but agreed. Troy stood up, wrapping his arms around Gabriella's stomach as they walked out of the park.

Once the gang stepped into the house, Ms. Montez was walking down the hallway. She saw them walk in, and noticed that Gabriella seemed a bit happier - but not happy enough. She sighed. She had no idea what to do. She still hadn't told Gabriella what was going to be happening - Gabriella needed to know soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time for them all to leave. Troy and Taylor were going with Chad and his parents and brother. Ms. Montez and Gabriella stood by the door to say goodbye.

"We'll see eachother soon Gabs." Taylor said, smiling as she hugged her.

"Yeah Gabi. You gotta come visit us, and we'll come visit you soon. I promise." Chad said, as they shared a hug.

Last up was Troy. As he pulled Gabriella close for a hug, she felt a tear running down her face. She couldn't help it - she loved Troy - even if they hadn't been together for long, she really loved him. When Troy broke the hug, he smiled at her and again, like earlier, he wiped it away.

Ms. Montez also felt a tear run down her face, at the sight of her daughter and boyfriend - Gabriella was heartbroken, and Ms. Montez could see that Troy really did love her.

"I'll come see you soon, Gabs. I promise." Troy said, as Gabriella forced a smile and nodded.

"I love you." Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear before walking out of the front door.

Gabriella followed them all out of the front door, trying to put on a brave face. As she watched the car reverse onto the road, she couldn't take it - as soon as the car was out of sight, Gabriella walked back into her house, past her mum and into her bedroom.

Ms. Montez followed Gabriella upstairs and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Gabi?" She asked.

Gabriella didn't answer, but Ms. Montez walked in anway. She saw Gabriella sitting on her bed, gazing into space - thinking.

"Gabi?" Ms. Montez asked again.

This time, Gabriella looked up at her mum, but didn't say anything. Ms. Montez sat down next to her daughter.

"Gabi? We're moving."

**A/N: Well that's the last chapter. You all knew it was going to happen lol. And yes they're moving to Alberquerque - I'll describe it more when I start the sequel.**


	56. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey..so this is a little authors note about the sequel..**

**Well I've just spoke to my mum and dad..and I'm allowed to move back to my hometown – Bedford in England to study in college instead of staying here to go to 6th form..which I'm super happy about..but that just means that I don't know when I'll start the sequel..because I'll be staying with my aunty and uncle, who do have a computer and everything, but my cousins and 2nd cousins are always there which would mean that I wont be on the computer much. But I'll get a job and save up for a laptop, so I'll be able to write when I'm in my bedroom there or whatever.**

**So yeah, I just thought I'd let you know :) So the sequel won't be started until I get a laptop. And if I don't finish these fics I'm working on now by August..which I don't think I will..then they won't be continued until I get a laptop either.**


End file.
